Another Chance
by teamjacobrulez
Summary: As the Cullens leave, a new family takes their place. They're not vampires, but not exactly human either. One of them in particular catches Bella's heart, but it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't allowed herself to throw it to him. Bella/OC
1. The Environs

Chapter 1: The Environs

**Bella POV**

He left. He left me. Me.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**We're leaving," Edward said.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**We're leaving Bella," he said again.**_

"_**I understand. When are we leaving?" I asked.**_

"_**When I say 'we' – " I cut him off.**_

"_**You and you're family," I said emotionless.**_

_**He nodded.**_

"_**Well, then. I guess I never was a part of your family," I said.**_

"_**No, that's not it Bella. We aren't aging and people are starting to notice," he explained.**_

"_**Then why can't I come?" I challenged.**_

"_**Because…. because you're right. You aren't good enough for me," he said in a tone that I've never heard him use before.**_

"_**You don't want me anymore?" I choked on my words.**_

"_**No"**_

"_**That changes things," I whispered.**_

"_**Please, just promise me that you won't get yourself in any trouble," he said.**_

"_**No," I said.**_

"_**What?" he asked in astonishment.**_

"_**I said no. How dare you ask me to keep a promise to you, when you just clearly broke your promise to me?!" I shouted.**_

"_**I'm sorry," and with that he ran away**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I feel so numb. I can't feel anything but pain, anguish, and more pain. How could he leave me like that?! He promised. He promised………… That was my last thought until blackness washed over me.

* * *

I woke up realizing that someone had been carrying me. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't cooperate. I just allowed myself to be lulled back to sleep.

Eventually, I woke up to the sound of my dad's voice.

"Bella!!" I felt myself being taken into the arms of my father.

"Dad?" I asked my voice raspy.

"Oh Bella! I thought I had lost you. Thank you Sam!" he explained.

"No problem Chief," this 'Sam' answered.

"Where am I?"

"You've been missing for hours. I thought that something bad had happened to you!" Dad said.

"He left me," I broke into a fit of sobs.

"I know honey, I heard," he wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth.

* * *

Days have passed and I still haven't gotten any better. I act like everything's alright and that it's not affecting me, but it really is. I still go to school and actually pay attention, but I'm no longer the Bella that I used to be. I'm broken, angered, and pained.

I was walking through the school halls when I tripped. On what? Air. I tripped on fucking air. Yes, my language hasn't gotten any better. If more, it has gotten worse. I kneeled down to collect my things, but a hand reached out to help me.

I looked up and gazed into a pair of brown eyes. The owner of these eyes had long brown hair and porcelain skin.

"Hi, I'm Terra," she held out a hand to me.

"Bella," I mumbled.

"Are you ok? You seemed so out of it," she asked.

"It's okay. I'm usually like this," I answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," she said.

"You too. Are you new here?" I asked.

"Yeah, we just moved into town. It's me and my 8 other siblings," she answered.

"Eight? Wow, you have a big family," I exclaimed.

"Well, we're not really blood related. We're all adopted. But I do have an actual brother. He's the one back there that looks like me," she stuck her thumb out pointing behind her.

I looked behind her and saw a boy who looked almost like her, except he had green eyes. He looked like he was about to laugh out loud about something.

"Why does he look like he's about to blow up?" I asked.

"Because he's being such an ass," she turned around and looked at him. I don't know what she did, but by the time she looked back to me, he looked panicked.

"So, Terra right?" I asked.

"Yeah. My brother's name is Dimitri," she said.

"Ok, well see you around," I waved goodbye.

"See ya!" she replied.

I collected my things and walked towards my first period. I don't what it was about Terra, but I feel so carefree around her. It was like we've been best friends for about forever. It felt nice.

I walked inside my Math class and took a seat.

"Okay class, we will – " the teacher was cut off by a boy who walked into class.

"New student?" the teacher asked. The boy nodded.

He is gorgeous, and that's saying a lot coming from me. He has gray eyes, jet black hair, and porcelain skin. His hair is in an emo hairstyle and his clothes contained nothing but black and red in them.

"The name's Flame, or you could call me Red if you want," he answered.

"Well Mr. Environ, please take a seat on any of the available seats so we could get started," the teacher said.

Crap. I'm the only one who has an available seat next to me. I kept my head down as he approached the seat next to me. I could already hear whispers about the girls' jealousy or how I didn't deserve to sit next to him. I know I didn't. I don't deserve anybody.

First period passed by quickly. I picked up my stuff and went towards my second period, health class. I walked in and noticed that Terra was in this class as well. She smiled at me and pointed to an empty seat next to her.

"Hi Bella! This is my sister Xenon," she gestured towards a girl next to her. She was very pretty. She has black hair with blonde highlights, and her clothes were so bright that it almost hurt my eyes.

"I'm Bella," I introduced myself.

"Well, like she said, my name's Xenon but you can call me Xen," she said.

"You have a very pretty name," I commented.

"Yes you're name fits you well too. Bella means beautiful in Latin," she said.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Would you like to sit with us during lunch?" Terra asked.

"Me?" I asked in shock.

"Why do you seem so shocked?" Xen asked.

"It's because I'm not very liked in this school. Haven't you heard any rumors about me?" I said.

"Are you the same Bella that they're all talking about? The one who's boyfriend left her, and became a zombie ever since?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Poor old Bella," I said in disgust towards myself.

"Oh honey, you shouldn't hate yourself. It's that boyfriend of yours who they should all hate," Xen comforted me.

"Yeah, Bella. We don't care about what they say about you. You're hanging out with us from now on, and it's our mission to make you happy," Terra said in pure joy.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really. Our family will love you!" Xenon exclaimed.

"But, make sure you stay away from Flame," Terra warned.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's the only one in our family who is single. He tends to be a major flirt and the playboy of our family," Terra explained.

"Okay, I'll make sure to remember," I smiled.

"This is great!! See? We've already made you smile!" Xenon said happily.

The bell for nutrition rang.

"Come on Bella," Terra linked arms with me. Xenon followed us.

She walked us through the school until we came into view of two other boys. One of them had black hair and green eyes while the other one had jet black hair and onyx eyes. We walked towards them.

"Hey guys!!" Xenon shouted.

They turned around and smiled our way. The boy with onyx eyes wrapped his hands around Xen's waist.

"You guys this is Bella. Bella meet Angel and Nyte," Terra introduced.

"Hey Bella," Angel smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Nyte grinned.

"Nyte here is mine," Xenon said possessively.

"Don't scare her," he chuckled before giving her a peck on the lips.

"And Angel here is my boyfriend," Terra intertwined her hands with the green eyed boy.

"It's great to meet you," I said. I actually had a genuine smile on my face.

"She's our new friend and you guys better be nice to her," Xenon warned.

"We will," Nyte had an evil look in his eyes.

"Nyte," Xen said cautiously.

"Fine, fine," he held his hands up in surrender.

"I won't mess with her," he added.

"Good, cuz otherwise, you know the drill," Xen said. He gulped.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh Nyte's known as the troublemaker of the family," Terra explained.

"I see"

"And I'm his sidekick," Terra jabbed Angel on the side.

"Enough you two," she warned.

"Sorry," he kissed her on the lips.

I looked away. Somehow, Terra and Xenon noticed my change of expression.

"We'll see you guys later," Xen said to the boys.

"Alright, love you," Nyte said.

"Love you too," she replied.

"Love you Angel," Terra said.

"You too babe," he kissed her once more.

Xenon already had me by the hand and started pulling me away"

"Sorry guys," I apologized.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. That was a very common reaction. I would've reacted the same way," Terra said.

"Thank you, again. You guys seem to keep finding a way to make me feel better," I blushed.

"What are friends for?" Xenon gave me a hug.

"Well, we'll see you during lunch, kay?" Xen asked.

"Yeah, bye guys," I said.

The bell for third period rang.

I walked inside my biology class and noticed two girls whom I've never seen before. One of them had blonde hair with blue highlights and blue eyes. The other girl had snow white hair and gray eyes. They must be Xen and Terra's sisters. I walked over to them.

"Hi, are you Terra's sisters?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" the girl with blonde hair said harshly.

"Nixie," gray eyed girl warned, "sorry for her attitude. I'm Zephyra."

"Bella," I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

"I wish I could say the same," the other girl mumbled.

"Nixie!! Apologize right now," Zephyra demanded.

Nixie, the other girl, just stood up and huffed. She walked to another table.

"Did I do something to make her hate me?" I asked.

"Sorry, she's not normally like that. She's just having a bad day," Zephyra apologized.

"I understand. I get more bad days than a normal human should," I chuckled sadly.

"Are you the Bella that they're all talking about?!" her eyes widened in realization.

"Yupp that's me," I said in a fake cheery voice. By this time, I was already sitting next to her.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Zephyra said. It was very weird. Normally when people said that, they would have pity in their voice. I didn't want pity. But the way Zephyra said it, it sounded more like she was worried.

"It's okay, I'm getting better," I half lied.

Nixie walked back to the table, but this time her facial expressions had already softened.

"Oh my god!! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lash out on you. I'm just really having a bad day," she ranted.

"It's okay," I assured her with a smile.

"By the way, I'm Nixie. But you can call me Nix for short," she gave me a hug. I returned it.

"You could call me Zephy too," Zephyra said.

"It was great meeting you guys," I gave them hugs before the 4th bell of the day rang.

I walked to my fourth period which is PE. I changed into my clothes and took a seat on the bleachers. I saw that Flame, I think, is in my class too. He also had two other boys around him. One of them was Dimitri, Terra's blood related brother, and another boy that I haven't met. He had brown hair with light blue eyes.

"Okay guys today……." I toned Coach Clapp out.

We were just having a free day today. I was glad. PE isn't really my area of expertise.

"Hey Bella!!" I heard Xen's voice from the crowd.

She came running to me from another PE class.

"Hey," I patted a seat next to me.

"So how's your day been so far?" I asked.

"It could've been better. How about yours?" she asked.

"I met your sisters Nixie and Zephyra," I said.

"Did Nixie bitch out on you?" she sounded almost panicked.

"Well, she did at first. But then she apologized"

"Okay good, Nixie was, I guess you could say PMSing, and she's been a total bitch today," she explained.

"Yeah, she's pretty nice though. Well, after she apologized," we laughed together.

"Hey who's that other guy? I already know Flame and Dimitri," I asked.

"Oh that's Ritchie, but we call him Ritz for short. He's Nixie's boyfriend," she explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Don't you find it weird that we all live in the same house, but were all coupled up?" Xen finally asked.

"Not really. Ed – I mean my ex's family was like that too. The whole school is used to it," I said.

"I'm really sorry about your ex," she grabbed my hand in comfort.

"It's okay, I'm getting better. Especially, with you guys' help," I gave her a grin.

"Wassup Xen," Flame, Dimitri, and Ritchie walked over to us.

"Hey guys," she waved.

"Who's this?" Ritchie asked.

"This is Bella you guys. My new official best friend!" she gave them a bright smile. Best friend?

"Bella? Don't you sit next to me for Math class?" Flame asked. I weakly nodded my head. He flashed me a smile. My heart thudded against my chest. He merely smirked. What the hell? It was almost as if he heard my heart beat.

"Ok so Flame, Ritchie, and Dimitri this is Bella. Bella this is Flame, Ritchie, and Dimitri," Xen said.

"Calm down Xenon," Dimitri chuckled, "were you the one who I – umm I meant who tripped?"

"Yeah that was me," what was he about to say?

"Terra's brother right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Nice to meet you," he shook my hand.

"I'm Ritchie. Ritz for short"

"Bella," I held out my hand but he took me into a hug instead.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Haha you too," I chuckled.

"So who's up for playing hide and seek?!" Dimitri sounded excited.

"Hide and seek? Isn't that a kid's game?" I asked.

"Yeah but it's uber super fun!!"

"No Tri, no," Xen shook her head in shame of her brother.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," he flashed me a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So Bella," Ritchie started.

"Can I call you Ritz? I heard that that's your nickname," I asked.

"Sure," he smirked.

"You can call me Red too," Flame added.

"Ok," a blush was about to form on my cheeks but it was stopped as the bell rang. Saved by the bell!!

"Well, see you guys at lunch," I waved goodbye. I hurriedly ran away from them. What's happening to me?

I got changed into my normal clothes and went into the cafeteria. I scanned the room until I finally saw the distinctive color of Zephy's hair. I walked over to them.

"Hi guys," I took a seat.

Suddenly, the whole cafeteria's attention was all on me. They were all staring at me in shock.

"Why are they all staring at me?" I asked Terra.

"Maybe because they're jealous that you're hanging out with us," she chuckled.

"Stop looking over here!!" Nixie shouted.

The students hurriedly went back to their conversations.

"Ugh!! People these days!" she exclaimed.

Ritz approached her and grabbed her waist.

"Calm down," he kissed her on the next. She molded into his touch and calmed down.

"Thanks," she pecked him on the lips.

The whole table was put into groups. Terra and Angel, Xenon and Nyte, Nixie and Ritz, Zephy and Dimitri. It was very awkward because Red and I were the only odd ones out. Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb had appeared above the girls' heads because they all had a mischievous smile on their lips.

"What are you guys thinking?" Red and I asked at the same time. I looked down and blushed.

"This is wonderful!!" Terra clapped happily.

"I know right?!" Xen smiled.

"We have another mission girls," Nixie grinned.

"And guys, possibly," Zephyra smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," they smiled innocently.

Damn, what have I gotten myself into?

**There you have it!! This is the first chapter to Another Chance!! I hope you guys liked it. I'm aiming for a whole new different twist on New Moon. I hope you guys stay tuned and look forward to more of my upcoming chapters. Please R&R!! I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	2. Getting to know the family

**I know that many of you are confused. Some of you are asking what kind of mythical creatures the Environs are**. **Sorry guys, but I can't really leak out any information. All I could tell you for now, is that it will all be cleared up in due time. I know I'm evil, but please just stay tuned!! Also, a few of you are asking where I got the names of my characters.I actually just got them off of the internet, but let me tell you, it took me a good 2 days to get their names perfect. Whoa, you must think I'm crazy. You must be thinking: Two days?!? Why would anyone spend two days just making up names for his/her characters?? Like I said, it will be cleared up later in the story. I have a very good purpose for all of this. But, please continue on and read my story!! I hope you like it this chapter. Remember to R&R =)**

Chapter 2: Getting to know the family

**Bella POV**

The rest of the day passed by quickly, but I couldn't help but wonder what it was that the girls were so psyched out about. It was almost creepy, that they all thought of it at the same time. I keep bugging them to tell me, but they wouldn't give in.

"Tell me please!!" I begged Terra.

"Sorry," she gave me an apologetic look.

"Xen?"

"Nope!!" she looked away.

"I thought I was your best friend?" I pouted.

"You are. Which is the same reason why I can't tell you," she answered.

I pouted even more. She just chuckled at me.

"Nix? The least you could do is tell me, after all you did bitch out on me earlier," I asked.

"Don't even go there," she warned.

"Fine!! You guys are all hopeless," I sunk down on my seat as I crossed my arms and pouted.

The guys had already joined us outside of the school. Flame locked eyes with me, but he immediately looked away. What did I do?

"Do you guys know anything?" I asked hopefully.

"Why would we know anything?" Nyte said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't know. They never let us in on anything," Angel stated.

"Flame? Ritz? Dimitri?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

"Well, this sucks," I huffed.

"Oh please don't be mad!! It's for you own good," Zephy said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Because once we –" she immediately stopped talking.

"You evil little girl," Zephy narrowed her eyes at me.

"Damn, I thought it would work," I said disappointed.

"Whoa, I like this girl!! You'd be perfect as another sidekick!" Nyte exclaimed.

"Nyte, exactly how many sidekicks do you even have?" I asked.

"Well I have Flame, Ritz, Dimitri, and Angel. So I guess I have 5," he said.

"Four? You only named three," I told him.

"Well four if you count my phone," he took out his Sidekick phone and raised it up in the air.

"What an idiot," Nixie shook her head.

"I don't understand what you ever saw in him," Zephy commented.

"What? I like his stupidness. Sue me," Xenon leaned against him.

"Love you too," he kissed her forehead.

"You guys are forgetting the issue here!! I need to know what it is you girls are planning," I shouted in frustration.

"Sorry Bella, we really can't tell you," Xenon said.

"Fine, I give up," I said defeated.

"Let's keep it that way," Nixie said.

"Do you want to sleep over this weekend?" Terra asked.

"Wouldn't your parents mind?" I asked.

"No they wouldn't. We could practically do whatever we want," Zephyra said.

"Ok then," I agreed.

"Really? YES!!" Xen exclaimed.

"Oh you don't need to bring any clothes. We'll be buying you some new ones," Nixie said.

"Really guys, you don't have to"

"No, but we want to. Now shut up and do as we say," Terra commanded.

"Bossy much?" I asked.

"I like it," Angel wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I know you do," she said.

"So should I go home? Or should I just go to your house now?" I asked. **(AN: It's Friday, that's why she's asking that)**

"We could go now, if you'd like," Zephy said.

"Ok just let me call my dad," I stated.

I took out my phone and dialed my dad's number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Dad," I greeted.

"Bella, is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Why? Can't I call you just to say hi?" I teased.

"You can… what I mean is," I cut him off.

"Just kidding. Actually, I was wondering if I could sleep over at a friend's house," I said.

"Yes of course!!" he seemed joyous.

"Thanks," I said before hanging up the phone.

"He said yes," I said to the girls.

"Good," Terra said.

"Come on Bella, ride with me," Xenon had me by the arm and dragged me towards her car. I was astonished at the sight of her car. It was a bright yellow Aston Martin Vanquish.

"A VANQUISH?!" I exclaimed.

"Only the best," she grinned at me.

She pushed me inside her car.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They have their own cars," she said.

She backed us up like a pro and immediately started driving.

"I was just wondering, but why is it that everything you own is a bright color?" I asked.

"Well, you're observant," she commented.

"I mean really? You're clothes are so bright, that it almost hurts to look at them. And your car is a bright yellow. What's up with that?" I asked.

"I just have a thing with bright colors," she shrugged. I left it at that. We drove in a comfortable silence to their house.

I started seeing a faint outline of a house. As we got closer, the less I believed that it was their house. It was so huge!! It must have been at least 4 stories high. It had a naturalistic look to it.

"I love your house"

"Wait till you see the inside," she chuckled.

I looked around and noticed that the other cars were already here.

"How'd they get here before us?" I asked.

"My family loves to drive fast. I didn't want to freak you out, so I drove at normal speed," she explained.

"Thanks, I guess"

She led me the way towards her house. As we got to the door, she opened it to reveal the most beautiful house I have ever seen. Yes, even better than the Cullens' house. It was so gorgeous. It was filled with nature paintings from a blazing fire to an unknown forest. Their furniture was exotic. It felt like you were inside your own forest.

"Your house is amazing," I said in astonishment.

"I know," she grinned at me.

"We're home!" her voice echoed throughout the house.

Suddenly, all the family members just popped out from random places.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Angel asked.

"I had to drive at normal speed," she said in a frown.

"No wonder," Flame laughed.

His laugh sounded so comforting. It was husky yet soft at the same time. Stop!! What the hell are you thinking Bella?!

"Come on Bella, you need to see my room!!" Terra ran over to me so fast that I barely realized that she even moved.

"She needs to see mine first!" Xenon defended.

"Ow you guys. I'm only human you know," they were tugging on both of my arms.

"Oops, sorry," they smiled sheepishly.

"Ha!! She's seeing my room first!" someone carried me over their shoulder and ran with me.

"NYTE!!!!" the girls' voices echoed through the house.

He finally set me down on my feet as we reached his room.

"I guess I should thank you for helping me escape them," I chuckled.

"Yeah, you should," he grinned.

"But I won't," I smirked.

I opened his door and faced a dark room. The walls were painted black. It was filled with punk rock posters. His room also contained a drum set and a bed that looked like a black hole.

"What kind of world do you live in? Emo world?" I asked.

"Wait till you see Flame's room. His is way worse," he chuckled.

"Plus, why do you think my name is Nyte?" he asked.

"That makes sense," I opened his closet.

His closet was filled with dark colored clothes. He only had one type of jeans: skinnies. His closet was also filled with different colors of converse and vans, but of course, they were dark colors too.

"You need to hook me up with some of these. I'm starting to like them," I said truthfully.

"Just tell me when and where," he said.

"MY TURN!!" someone had carried me over their shoulder again.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Ritz," he answered,

"Okay"

He brought me to his room. It was way different than Nyte's. It was almost the opposite. His room has white walls and his furniture consisted of the colors blue, white, and gray.

"This is a nice change," I commented.

"I know, being in Nyte's room can be depressive," he joked. I laughed.

This went on for a couple more times. They kept stealing me away and showing me to their rooms. All their rooms had a different aura to it. Zephy's room was very calming, Xenon's room made you feel energetic, Nixie's room felt like your own waterland, Terra's room was very woodsy and so was Dimitri's, Flame's room made me feel comforted. The warmth of his room confused me. I've barely even met him and he already feels so familiar. As a matter of fact, I'm still in his room.

"Your room feels nice," I jumped onto his bed, "I don't understand why Nyte says that it's worse than his room."

"What does he know? He lives in an entirely different world," Flame chuckled.

"I guess he does," I smiled contently. I don't understand it, but it feels like I belong here.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" he asked.

"How about 10 questions? You start," I motioned for him to go on.

"What do you think of my family?" he asked.

"I love your family. You guys are all so very nice. I haven't been treated this way since the Cul – since them," I answered.

"My turn. What do you think of me?" I asked.

"You're very……. different. Not in a bad way!! I meant it in the best way possible. You're also beautiful, charming, and very loveable," he flashed me a gorgeous smile. I smiled back.

"Ok, what do you think of me?" he asked.

"You have an aura about you that I don't understand, but I like it. You're also very nice, charming, loveable, and cute," his smile reached his ears.

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

"January 26, 1988," he answered. His next question, was one that I didn't expect.

"Does it still hurt to think about him?" he asked.

"Well, it used to hurt a lot. But, your family has been helping me deal with it. I really thought that Edward was the one for me, but I guess he just wasn't," I said.

After I finished talking, Flame was looking at me with his jaw dropped. Was there something I said?

"What?"

"You….. you just used his name in a sentence without wrapping your arms around you or looking hurt," he said.

"I guess I did," I said in wonder. There hasn't been a single day when I thought about his name of his family without feeling pain or hurt.

"Ok, umm is it true that you're a major flirt and the playboy of the family?" I asked. I really hoped that he would say no, but then again, when has life ever been on my side?

He seemed taken back by my question, but he regained his composure.

"I guess you could say that. I'm the lone one out in the family, so I manage to get a girlfriend every now and then, but most of them don't last very long," he answered. I don't understand it, but I felt jealousy well up in me. I didn't like the thought of other girls being with him.

"Why? Jealous?" he asked. Oh how, I really didn't want to answer that question.

"Maybe I am. Who's your favorite sibling?" I immediately changed the subject.

"What? It's still my turn," he whined.

"No, you asked me if I was jealous and that was a question," I gave him a smug smile.

"Fine, I'd have to say Nyte," he answered, "If I asked you to go on a date with me, would you say yes?"

Would I, wait what now?!?!

"Maybe," he seemed disappointed by my answer.

"I don't feel like using my last question, so you ahead and use it," I told him. His face lit up.

"Bella!! Flame!! Come down here!!" Nixie's voice echoed from downstairs.

Before Flame could say anymore, I was already up. I started making my way down to the living room.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Well, first we need to change into our pj's," Xenon said joyously.

"Should I be scared?" I asked Dimitri.

"Terrified," he said with a smirk.

Terra was already dragging towards her room. Nix, Xen, and Zephy were trailing behind us. They pushed me on the bed and started looking through Terra's closet. They made me try on a bunch of different outfits. I mean come on!! We were only going to sleep.

"I like this one," Nixie said. She looked very deep in thought.

"Me too," Zephy said in agreement.

"Black and red fits you well Bella," Terra said.

"Like Flame," Xenon said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Where are you guys going with this?" I asked.

"Nowhere, our dear Bella," Zephy put on an innocent smile.

"If you say so…."

"Come on, time to go downstairs," Xen said.

We went back downstairs. The guys were all sprawled out on the floor. They were either playing video games or listening to their music.

"We're home kids!!" two adults entered through the door.

"Mom! Dad! Meet our new friend Bella," Xen introduced me to her parents.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to meet you," their mom walked up to me.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Environ," I shook her hand.

"Oh please, call me Jenny," she gave me a bright smile. I returned it.

"You can call me Damien as well," their dad said.

"Well, we'll see you later Bella," Jenny said.

"See you later," I replied. They walked out of the living room and went up into their room.

I took a seat on one of the sofas. Flame was sitting on the other side of it. He turned to look at me and his eyes widened. He was glancing at me up and down, devouring my attire.

"Ahem!!" Ritz said out of the blue.

"Are you sick or something cuz if you aren't I'd shut up, before I make you," Flame narrowed his eyes at Ritz.

"Anyways….. time for Truth or Dare!!" Terra said happily.

The girls took seats next to their beaus, and once again, Flame and I were left sitting uncomfortably next to each other.

"Who wants to go first?" Nixie said.

"I will," Zephy answered.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Angel.

"So Angel…" she said evilly.

"Oh god I'm going to die," he muttered.

"Dare it is then. I dare you to run around the house butt naked," she was on the edge of hysterics.

"That's all you got?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, of course not. While you're doing that, Terra is going to be recording it," she said with a satisfied smile.

"Sorry babe, but a dare is a dare," Terra apologized.

"Fine," he stood up and made his way outside. Terra grabbed the camera and went outside to follow him. A few minutes later, they came back inside. Terra's face looked red from laughing, and Angel had a horrified expression fixed on his face.

"What the hell happened?" Flame asked.

"He…. Oh god….. so hilarious…… Mrs. Walter…… hahahaha," she said between laughs.

"That was so not funny. I feel so violated," Angel said with the expression still stuck on his face.

She grabbed the camera and attached it to the TV. She turned on the TV and replayed the whole incident. We saw Angel butt naked, which I sooo did not want to see. He was running around the house when an old lady appeared. She stood before him and looked him up and down. She even licked her lips!!!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Nyte's laugh echoed through the house.

"She literally eye-fucked you man!!" Ritchie teased.

"Oh god, I'll never look at old ladies the same ever again," I groaned.

"That was just gross," Xen shivered from disgust.

"Moving on," Nixie shouted. She looked grossed out as well.

Angel grabbed the bottle and spun it around. It landed on me. Shit.

**Yay!! That's chapter 2 for you guys!! I had fun writing this chapter because of the hilarious scenes. I hope that you liked it!! If you want to see how the characters look like, go on my website. You can find my website on my profile. I also have a poster for this story. So, please check it out!! Thanks for all of my supporters already!! Please R&R!! I will be updating this story more often than any of my other stories, so heads up to all of my readers. Well, remember to R&R!! You guys are awesome!!**


	3. Danger Magnet

Chapter 3: Danger Magnet

**Bella POV**

"I pick truth!!" I said quickly.

"Sorry Bella, but haven't the girls told you the rules?" Nyte asked. I shook my head.

"We call it Truth or Dare, but really it's just Dare or Dare. So no matter what, you must do a dare," Angel said with a grin.

"Fine!!" I said defeated.

"I dare you to be locked up in a closet with Flame for a whole hour," he said. WHAT?!?!?!

"Me… what… huh…… YOU!!!" I pointed at him with anger.

"Sorry, but a dare is a dare," Angel said smugly.

"I wonder how this is going to end," Nyte thought.

"Me too," Ritz smiled.

"You guys are so dead," Flame used his hand and pretended to cut his head off. The guys gulped.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Terra asked Angel.

"Yeah," he said cautiously.

"Well, I love you even more. Thanks for giving her that dare," she gave him a kiss.

"You were in this too!!" Flame and I shouted at the same time.

"Yup I was, now go inside that closet and finish your dare," she pushed us inside a closet and locked us in.

"Well, this is awkward," I broke the tension.

"Sorry for having such retarded brothers," Flame smiled at me sheepishly.

"Actually, I feel more sorry for you," we both laughed.

"So what do we do now? It so dark in here," I added.

"Just sit I guess. Get to know each other more?" he suggested.

"Sure, what else do you want to know?" I asked.

"Just tell me everything you could think of," he answered.

"Okay. Well, first of all I was born here in Forks. My mom and dad were doing great until something happened. I wasn't sure what the real reason was, but they ended up getting a divorce. My mom gained custody over me and brought me with her to Arizona. She ended up remarrying. His name is Phil Dywer. He's a baseball player so he travels a lot. My mom wanted to travel with him, but she couldn't because she had to take care of me," I stopped for a moment.

"Go on," he said.

"So when I turned 17, I decided to move here. I wanted her to be happy. I moved here and eventually met the Cullens. At first, I thought they were really weird. Edward, my ex, seemed to hate me on the first day of school. They all seemed to keep to themselves too. Eventually, Edward and I got together, as you already know. But on the day of my 18th birthday, he broke up with me. He said….. he said that I wasn't good enough for him and just up and left me the next day," a few tears were escaping my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"Please don't cry," he lifted my chin up and made me look at him in the eyes. He wiped a few of my tears away with his thumb.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"This Edweirdo guy is really stupid. Don't let whatever it is that he said get into your head. He was wrong. You are good enough for him, but it was him who wasn't good enough for you. You are very beautiful, charming, and the most loveable girl I have ever met. If I was him, I would have never let you go," he said.

"You really mean it?" I asked.

"I really do," he said, "you know, I never did get to use my last question."

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"We were playing 10 questions were we not?" he asked. I nodded.

"May I use it now?"

"Yes"

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. I couldn't trust my voice, so I only nodded my head.

He leaned in closer to me, until our lips finally touched. It started out as a slow but sweet kiss. Then it started to have more passion. He gripped my waist and pulled me closer into him. My hands were wrapped around his neck. His hands got all tangled up into my hair as he gripped me harder, as if he never wanted to let me go. He put me on his lap and I ended up straddling him. We broke away from the kiss and put our foreheads against each other. Brown and gray eyes stared lovingly into each other. Flame and Bella. Bella and Flame. I liked the sound of it.

"Where does this put us?" I asked breathlessly.

"Right here," he lifted my hand and placed it over directly his heart.

"Tell me about yourself," I said against his chest. I could hear his heart beating. It was a very comforting sound.

"There's not much to say. Like you already know, I love to dress in emo clothes. I think it makes me look hot!! Also, Jenny and Damien just adopted me 2 years ago. And I may have just possibly found my soul mate," he said sincerely.

"Me too," I whispered.

"Stand up," he ordered.

I stood up, but he stayed seated down. He kneeled on his knee and placed his hand over mine.

"Would you have the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes!!" I half whispered.

He picked me up into his arms and spun me around.

"Thank you," he mumbled against my hair.

"For what?"

"For making me the happiest man on earth," he answered.

"Thank you too, for showing me that just because of my past experiences, I shouldn't keep my heart closed from other people," I added.

"Time's up!!!" Dimitri's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Bastard," Flame muttered.

We opened the door to reveal the satisfied faces of all of the Environs. Even their parents were there!!! I looked down and blushed deeply.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you!! Welcome to the family Bella," Jenny said happily.

"Thank you," I said.

Flame's arm snaked around my waist.

"Movie time!!" Nixie bounced.

Flame brought me with him onto the couch. He sat down and dragged me with him. He kept his arm around my waist as we sat. I leaned my head against his chest as we started watching the movie. The rest of the couples looked about the same. Thirty minutes into the movie, I felt myself losing conscious. The last thought I could remember was Flame saying "Sweet dreams."

The next day, I woke up to a flash.

"What the hell??" I groaned as I rubbed my eyes.

"You guys looked so cute!!" Zephyra squealed.

I looked at her and saw that she was holding a camera in her hands.

"Lemme see!!" Nixie, Terra, and Xenon were all struggling to grab the camera away from Zephy.

I looked down next to me, to find Flame sleeping. I shook him a bit to wake him up. He wouldn't budge. I couldn't think of any other way to wake him up, so I kissed him on the lips. Now he moves!! He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good to know that you guys are finally awake!!" Dimitri teased.

We broke away and Flame had a fixed smile on his face.

"Come on emo boy!! Up up up!!" Xenon ordered.

Flame listened to her.

"There's breakfast on the table. Go eat Bella. You'll need it," Nixie said.

"Huh?"

"We'll be shopping today," Terra answered.

"DUH!!" all the girls said at the same time.

I made my way over to the kitchen while bringing Flame along with me.

"By the way, I love your PJ's," Flame commented.

"Thanks," I blushed. I squealed as Flame suddenly pulled me back.

"I'd like to show you how much I love them," he whispered in my ear.

"Hey none of that while I'm around," Jenny chastised Flame.

"Sorry Mom," he mumbled. I laughed.

"Morning Bella. What would you like to eat? There's bacon, eggs, and pancakes," she said.

"Thank you Jenny," I replied.

I took a seat around the table. Flame sat next to me. I ended up eating a lot. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"Thank you for the breakfast Jenny. It was great," I said sincerely.

"I'm glad you liked it. Well, I'll see you later. I need to go to work. Bye hun," she kissed me on the cheek.

"Huh, I guess she has a new favorite now," Flame commented.

"I love your mom she's so nice," I pecked him on the cheek before standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get dressed?" it turned out as more of a question.

"But I really like your outfit," he played with the hem of my tank top.

"I know you do. Which is why I need to change, before you ravish me," I laughed.

"Maybe I want to," he said huskily.

"Leave her alone Flame!! She needs to get ready!!" Nixie shot from the other room.

"You might wanna listen to her," I chuckled before meeting up with the girls.

"Where's Zephy and Tri?" I asked Xen.

"They're…. well you don't want to know," she groaned.

"I see," I laughed.

"Go take a shower and meet us up in Nixie's room," she said.

"Alright"

I took the towel from her and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and relaxed my muscles against the water. I forgot how nice it felt to be wanted. I really missed it. I finished taking a shower and wrapped the towel around me. I stepped out of the bathroom and came face to face with Flame.

"Uhh, I need to use the bathroom," he stuttered before closing the door. The apparent bulge in his pants didn't go unnoticed. I laughed knowing that I had that effect on him. As I made my way up to Nix's room, I passed by Dimitri.

"Whoa mamacita!! Nice outfit," he wolf whistled.

"Nice sex hair," I ruffled up his hair.

I finally made it to Nixie's room without trouble. My whole outfit was already sprawled out on her bed. I grabbed them and put them on. I had to admit, I actually looked hot.

"Ok so I'll do her hair, Zephy will do her nails, Xen will do her make up, and Terra will be look out for Flame," Nixie commanded.

They immediately got started. They worked on me for a whole hour before finally releasing me. Terra handed me a full length mirror and allowed me to take in my new appearance. Holy shit!! There was no way that the girl in the mirror could have been me!! I looked hot. I was wearing a black and red dress that went mid thigh. One of the sleeves was hanging off of the side. My hair was also pinned straight. I reached up to feel it. It was so soft and smooth. My arms had fishnets gloves that reached up to my elbow. My nails were also painted black with red stripes. I had curves that I didn't even know existed. Most of all I looked alive.

"Thank you guys!!" I pulled the four girls into a hug.

"There's no way that Flame can keep his hands off of you," Nixie commented.

"You might want to watch out," Xenon teased.

"I'll keep that in mind," I chuckled.

"Should we all ride in one car? Or go with our boyfriends?" Zephy asked.

"How about we ride in one car and the guys ride in one car too?" Terra asked.

"I like that idea better," I agreed.

"Ok then," Zephyra concluded.

We walked back downstairs to meet up with the guys. They were already all dressed up, but Flame stood out the most to me. He was wearing a black v-neck and a black and white plaid shirt. He was wearing skinnies and black converse. He had his normal eyeliner on and his natural emo hair. I don't understand how I never noticed how much I love him. _Wait, love? I must be mistaken. But why does it sound so right?_

I shrugged the thoughts away from my head. I walked over to him and he offered his arm to me. I took it.

"Ma' lady," he said. It sounded so sexy.

"Why, thank you sir," he grinned at me.

"Wow! I never knew that emo boy had a gentleman side to him!" Dimitri teased.

"I like it," I whispered in his ear.

"Don't tease the boy Bella," Nyte laughed along with everyone else. I blushed a scarlet red.

"Come on Bella, you're riding with us remember?" Terra reminded me.

"Oh yeah," I let go of Flame's arm and went over to Nixie's side.

"See you guys there," Xen said.

We went inside her car and drove to the mall. After a couple minutes, we had already arrived.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I go inside that bookstore real quick?" I asked.

"No problem Bella. Just make sure that you hurry back," Zephy said.

I went inside the bookstore and bought a book. It was 'Pride and Prejudice.' My old copy came to an unfortunate end. I was so pissed when Edward left me, that I burned it. I just barely realized how much I missed reading it. I had already paid for it and started looking for a way back to the girls.

I ended up in some dark alley. I hate to admit it, but I'm lost. I couldn't find my way back. I didn't have my phone with me because I left it at their house. Shit. I kept walking and walking in hope to finding an exit. But, when do I ever get what I want??

I saw a flickering light in the distance. A group of people were surrounding it. Is that fire? I think so. As I approached them, their heads suddenly turned to me. That was when I saw their eyes. Crap. I'm in deep shit.

**Like it?? Love it?? Hate it?? Please review and let me know!!! Remember to R&R!! Peace out =)**


	4. Understanding

Chapter 4: Understanding

**Bella POV**

Their eyes. It was a bright red. No!! It can't be!!

"Vampires," I whispered.

"Well how do you know about us little girl?" the brunette girl asked.

"Don't play with our food Jackie," the man with brown hair teased.

"She smells so delicious," the blonde haired girl caressed my cheek. I shivered from disgust.

"Don't touch me," I said shakily.

"Well, who are you to think that vampires could possibly listen to you," the brunette taunted.

"Because she's with me," a voice said.

I turned around. It was Flame. No!! He could get hurt.

"What a measly human?" the blondy laughed.

"Huh, you only wish," Flame chuckled evilly. He fucking laughed!! Is he damn right crazy?!?!

"Flame?" I asked.

"Stand back Bella," he ordered. I couldn't help but follow his orders. He had full authority in his voice. The man tried to grab him, but Flame quickly dodged him. He moved almost as fast as a vampire. But even faster. What the hell?!?!

"You should know better than to try to hurt an elemental," Flame tisked. Elemental?? What the fuck is that?!?! I'm so confused.

"You can't be. Elementals don't exist," the brunette whispered.

"Well they do. They always have," right after that, the three vampires lit up on fire.

Flame's eyes were fiery red. Almost as if…… as if he controlled the fire. The three vampires diminished into nothing but ashes. Flame turned to look at me with worry in his eyes.

"Flame," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What the hell was that?" I asked still in a daze.

"Uhh, nothing?"

"The hell it was nothing!! You freaking……. You fucking put a vampire on fire!!" I shouted in frustration. His jaw dropped.

Suddenly, the rest of his family members appeared surrounding us.

"How did….. how did you know about vampires?!" he asked.

"The Cullens, they were vampires," I whispered.

"Are you damn right crazy?!?!" Xenon yelled.

"Fucking vampires should burn in hell!!" Ritz shouted.

"They're nothing but monsters!" Terra added.

"I hate them, and that's saying a lot coming from me," Zephy continued.

"You… you're ex was a vampire?!?!?!" Flame screamed.

"Yes," I whispered.

"He could have killed you!!"

"I know"

"Yet, you still hung around him. What were you waiting for?!?!?! He could have eaten you at any moment," Flame shouted.

"Bella, vampires aren't the type of creatures that you would be hanging out with, let alone date," Dimitri added.

"Stupid freaking Lilith!! She just had to create such monsters!" Nixie continued.

"Damn!! This girl is hard core!" Nyte exclaimed.

"SHUT UP NYTE!!" they all shouted.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" Flame asked.

"I just…... I thought he was different. They drank from animal blood," I explained.

"Yes, but their blood lust was still there. One little drop of human blood could make them go crazy," Flame continued.

"I knew I was wrong ok?! I get it. I've literally cursed vampires away from my life, but because of the danger magnet that I am, they keep getting to me," I said.

"I'm so sorry," Flame was immediately by my side. He held me in a tight embrace.

"Now will you tell me what the fuck you guys are??" I asked softly.

He turned to look at everyone else and they nodded their heads.

"Well, we're elementals," Flame said like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"And that is??"

"Ok elementals were created by I guess you could say mother nature? She split up her powers and gave it to us. We are human, but not completely. We have a beating heart, unlike those filthy bloodsuckers. Those vampires of yours must have thought that they were the most superior creatures out there, but they're not. We are. Us elementals. We are immortal forever. To be an elemental, you're either born as one, or you were the human mate of an elemental.

But our ages, are our actual ages. We aren't like 110 years old or something, well….. yet. It's because we all just recently stopped aging. As an elemental, you can choose the age that you want to stop aging. Our hearing, speed, strength, and sight are 100 times better than all mythical creatures combined. Nothing can kill us. And I mean nothing. Our skins are impenetrable. Our own kind can't even kill us. The only way we could die, is if we choose to.

We can also reproduce, you know, have babies and stuff. When we are born, we can choose what element we want to be. If you are a human mate, once you and you're elemental mate are joined through your body and soul, you go through a transformation. It doesn't hurt though. It lasts for an hour. You can also choose what element you want to be. We are the only elementals left here in the world. So I guess you could say that's it our job to revive our kind. All mythical creatures bow down to us. We all control a single element," Flame finally finished.

"Ok," I said.

"Ok? That's all you have to say?" Xenon asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you guys are bad," I said.

"And I thought she couldn't get any cooler!" Nyte and Dimitri said.

"So you accept us?" Flame asked.

"Why wouldn't I? From what I've experienced so far, you guys have been the best thing that has happened to me," I said sincerely.

"Thank you!!" Terra hugged me.

"I don't care about what you guys are, I like you guys for who you are," I continued.

"You're the best Bella!" Nixie and Zephyra also gave me a tight hug.

"Yes!! I have a new sister!" Angel and Ritz gave me a bear hug.

"Flame?" I asked. He immediately trapped me in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for accepting me. Accepting us," he murmured against my hair, "I love you."

My eyes widened. He what?!?!?!

"I'm so sorry, was I too early? I'm an idiot, I shoul – " I silenced him with my lips.

"I love you too. Please don't ever let me go," I whispered against his lips.

"Never," he agreed.

"Sorry to break up your lovefest but I'd really like to show Bella my element," Xenon said happily.

"Fine," he groaned.

"Well, I know you noticed why I wore bright colors right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well, that's because my element is energy. I can control anything that has to do with electricity. I can also make lightning storms. I love anything bright and colorful. I can short circuit anything. Without me, there would be no such thing as a sun. We'd be living in a world of darkness. My name, Xenon, is a word that means Light," she said proudly. She snapped her fingers and lightning suddenly struck behind us. **(AN: Xenon actually doesn't mean light. I couldn't find the right name for her so I just made one up ^_^ But everyone else's actually mean what I'm going to write, unless I say so)**

"Whoa," I said in a daze.

"I know right!" she giggled in delight.

"My turn!! Well, my element is water. And basically, I can control anything that has to do with water. I can make water appear at anytime, whenever or wherever. I could make water appear in the driest place in the world if I wanted too. Without me, water wouldn't exist. My name, Nixie, means water," Nixie explained. She held out her hands and two waterballs appeared at the palm of her hands.

"Me next!! My element is air. I can control the wind and everything that has to do with it. Let's just say that you don't ever want to piss me off. I could accidentally form a tornado or a hurricane by accident. I'm usually the peaceful and calm one. Without me, there would be no such thing as gravity or air. My name, Zephyra, means wind," Zephyra said. She made a tiny whirlwind appear before us.

"And my element is earth. I can control nature. I can allow things to grow faster like plants, trees, and etc. I can also move things around. I also have connections will all kinds of creatures. As an earth elemental, I have the power to heal. I can heal the sickest people in the world. I could also form earthquakes. Without me, all these things around us, trees, plants, and all kind of nature, would not exist. My name, Terra, means earth," Terra said. She made a few trees sway from side to side. She also got a few roots to tickle me.

"Well, my element is the same as hers. And my name, Dimitri, means earth too," Dimitri shrugged. Realization dawned on me.

"You were the one who tripped me, weren't you?! That's why you looked like you were about to laugh crazily," I pointed at him accusingly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he smiled at me sheepishly.

"Moving on, my element is spirit. I can control people's emotions. Also, I can make people's spirits to switch. For example, I could take your spirit and put it inside Flame's body. You'd still think the same, but you'd just be in another person's body. Without me, feelings wouldn't exist. My name, Angel, means spirit," Angel explained. His example was that he switched bodies with Terra. It was very funny because Angel's body started to move around like a girl. They eventually switched back. **(AN: I also made his name up)**

"Well, my element is ice. I could freeze things and such. I can allow it to snow. Like Xen, I could also short circuit stuff by freezing it. If it wasn't for me, we'd be living in such a hot world. My name, Ritz, means ice," Ritz said. He froze a waterball that Nixie formed. **(AN: I also made his name up)**

"Last but not least Nyte!! Well, my power is dark. You kinda noticed that already because of the way I dress and stuff. If it weren't for me night wouldn't exist. We'd be living in a world full of sunshine. Also, I can make anyone feel depressed if I wanted to. I could also kill things with the snap of my fingers," Nyte stated. He snapped his fingers and a once lively flower next to us, immediately crumpled up and broke into pieces. **(AN: Well, I names him Nyte because…… you know, his power is Dark. I thought that it fit)**

"This is so cool. And I thought vampires were awesome," I said astonished.

"Honey, vampires has got nothing on us," Nyte snapped his fingers in a Z formation. I laughed.

"And yours is fire, am I correct?" I asked Flame.

"Yeah, you already got a glimpse of my power, but that's not what I'm limited to. I can create fire whenever I want, I don't need to be near a source of fire. But when I am near one, I become twice as powerful. Out of all the elements, I'm the most respected, powerful, and needed. Because of me, blood runs through your very veins. I keep humans' blood warm enough to flow through your body. I'm also the reason passion and warmth exists in this world. Without me, love wouldn't exist. Neither would comfort. You know how they say that any other planet cannot harbor life? That's because us fire elementals don't exist on other planets. If we did, they'd probably be liveable. Lastly, without me, we'd be living in a frozen and ice cold world," he said with a smile. **(AN: I named him Flame because his power is fire. It actually went great with it!)**

"Ooohhh, this is great. I'm in love with the most awesome elemental in the world," I gave him a kiss. He kissed me back. I heard a 'pshh, yeah right!!' hanging in the air.

I looked around and everyone else was already gone.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"They wanted to give us some privacy," he mumbled against my lips, "I love the dress."

"Thank you," I managed to get out. He had me pinned against a wall. His hands were trailing up my thighs and he was hiking up the bottom of my dress.

"Flame," I moaned.

"Ugh, Bella," he groaned. I could feel his hardness against me. It felt so good. I moaned again and again.

"Flame…. Not here," I squeaked out.

"You're right, this shouldn't be the place where we have our first times," he agreed.

"Wait, your first time? So you've never had sex before?" I asked.

"No, I wanted to wait for the one. And now, I know that I chose the right decision," he smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered, "for everything."

"I love you Bella. I'll cherish you every minute of the day," he said.

"I love you too Flame. Very, very much," I added.

"More than him?" he asked.

"Yes, much, much more than Edward fucking Cullen," I agreed making him smile.

"You know? I like it when you cuss," he said randomly. He was so cute!!

"Really? I do too"

**AWWW!! So cute!! ^_^ Didn't you just like the ending of it??? I did!! Anyways, thanks for all my supporters, readers, and reviewers!!! You guys have been great!! Please don't forget to review, I'd appreciate it so much!!! REMEMBER TO R&R!! =)**


	5. Proposal

Chapter 5: Proposal

**Bella POV**

**6 Months Later**

It's been 6 months since our encounter with the vampires. I've been able to learn to love the Environs, as if they were my own family. Now that I think about it, I don't even think of the Cullens as family anymore. I don't love Edward anymore either. I don't understand why I fell in love with him in the first place. He was so clingy and so safe. I didn't want to play safe. I want to have adventure and danger in my life.

I also managed to understand the Environs more, now that there were no more secrets between us. Terra was the bossy but nice and fun one. She's the one who could always get the guys to move or do something. She also never takes no for an answer. Trust me, I learned that the hard way.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Bella, hurry up and get ready!!" Terra shot at me from the other side of my bedroom door. The Environs would always pick me up from my house to go to school.**_

"_**But I don't want to," I whined.**_

"_**I'm counting down Bella," she said. I still didn't listen.**_

"_**1" no!!**_

"_**2" it's not like she'll do anything. Right?**_

"_**3" she called up Ritz and Nixie for some random reason.**_

_**I heard the door open and ice cold water was thrown at me.**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I could have sworn that a glass cup from the kitchen broke.**_

"_**Are you getting up now or what?" Terra asked innocently.**_

"_**I'm up, I'm up!!" I hurriedly got off my bed and into the bathroom. I never said no to Terra ever again.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Well, now onto Nixie. Nixie is kind of like Rosalie. She's a total bitch if you get on her bad side, but when you're on her good side, she could be the coolest person ever. She loves teasing Flame. Whenever Flame would put something on fire, she would put it out. She likes me though. She even says that Flame doesn't deserve me, and that I could do better. All I would do is laugh.

Zephyra is the really sweet, peaceful, and kind one. She's the family's peacemaker. Whenever the family fights about something, she's the one who gets them to say sorry and make up. She's rarely ever a potty mouth, but when she cusses, you know that she's pissed beyond belief.

Xenon is the energetic and fun. She's kind of like Alice. Xen could get really excited about something really fast. She's also the one who loves shopping the most. She likes to drag me with her on shopping trips. I actually like going to her shopping trips though. She was nothing like Alice in that way. She actually lets me have a choice in what I want or don't want. She doesn't just forces me into clothes, decides whether it looks good on me or not, then buys it without my consent. With Xenon, I had an opinion.

Ritchie is the laid back one. He doesn't make a big deal out of things. But when he does, it must mean something important or somebody's in danger. He's usually the one who keeps the peace between Flame and Nixie. He would either freeze Nixie's waters or let Flame's fire die out.

Dimitri is almost like Emmett. He's my big brother and teddy bear. He can get really overprotective with me sometimes. He would threaten whoever made fun of me. Flame always argued that, that was his job, but Dimitri always shut him out. He's also very childish and fun to be around with.

Angel likes to mess with the family's feelings and spirits a lot. It pisses all of us off. One time he switched mine and Terra's spirits. I, of course, didn't notice because Terra wasn't home at the time. I went over to kiss Flame but he pushed me off. I was pissed. That was when I looked in the mirror and saw Terra's body instead of mine. I stopped talking to Angel for a week until I decided that he's groveled enough. Nonetheless, I still loved him as a brother.

Nyte is….. there are no words to express him. He's the retarded, stupid, but awesome and funny one. He always makes me crack up with his stupid jokes or actions. I loved him for that. He always pulls pranks on the family, and sometimes drags me into them. But I have to admit, his pranks were the best.

Jenny is so loveable to me. She's always so kind and treats me as if I was her own daughter. She says that I will be her daughter soon. I only laughed. I told her that maybe, but in due time. Damien was also like a father to me. He also hopes that I could officially become a part of their family soon. Meaning, marriage. I haven't thought about it that much yet. But I also wish that, that's where Flame and I will be heading.

Flame. His name brings tingles to my stomach and makes my heart flutter like crazy. Even though he could be really retarded, stupid, confusing, immature, hopeless – wait, where was I? Oh right, even though he's all that I still love him with all my heart. He's very sweet, sensitive, considerate, and loving. I love him more than I could ever love Edward. He's the one who filled the void inside my heart and patched it up. I owe him my everything and I'm more than willing to give it to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Flame asked as he peppered my neck with kisses.

"Just thinking about all that's happened these past 6 months," I replied as I sighed with content.

"I'm so happy that I have you Bella. I love you," he said.

"I love you too. And you always say that," I added.

"That's because it's true, and the more I say it, the more I end up loving you," he said sincerely.

"Me too," I whispered against him.

"We should be getting to the house. Xenon and Terra must be getting impatient," he chuckled.

"Ok," I answered.

Flame and I are now sitting in his car, on the way to his house. His hand is holding onto my left hand while the other one was steering the wheel. I couldn't help but stare at him. I still couldn't get used to fact that this god before me, was all mine. The sun was shining onto his skin and it made him look even more gorgeous.

"You look hot, while you drive," I commented. He chuckled.

"Well, you look cute while you sit there staring at me," he smirked at me.

"Cute?" I asked.

"Fine, insanely sexy," he purred. I laughed as he snatched a quick kiss from my lips.

"This never came up, so I'll ask you now. Are your parents Elementals too?" I asked.

"Well, Damien is. He's an earth elemental. Jenny was Damien's human mate. She chose not to have an element, but she still chose to be immortal," Flame explained.

"That's cool. So what element do you think I should be?" I asked.

He swerved the car from the lane and came to a sudden stop.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I mean, if I'm going to spend eternity with you……."

He brought me out of the car as fast as lightning and spun me around in circles while peppering my face with kisses.

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah, I already know that I love you. I think that six months is enough for me to realize that it's you I want to be with for eternity. I'd want nothing more, but to spend my forever with you," I said sincerely.

He brought me into a deep kiss, but it didn't last very long as it seemed as if he wanted to ask me something.

"I know you have something to ask me. Just spit it out," I ordered. His face was flushed. What's got him so worked up?

"So, is this a proposal then?" he asked seriously. I choked on my words. He knelt on one knee and took something out from his pocket. I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes.

"I actually wasn't planning to do this until this weekend, but I can't wait any longer, especially knowing that you want it too. Bella, will you marry me? I'm not asking you to marry me right away, I just want to know that our future is set. Would you…… do you accept to promise me that we will get married in the future? That you will be mine forever?" he asked with so much emotion in his voice.

"Yes, yes, yes!! A million times yes!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I lunged at him and tackled him into the ground. He flipped us over and he had me trapped beneath him. I felt him slide the ring onto my finger. **(AN: I honestly do not think that this was too fast. In the actual book, Bella and Edward get married after knowing each other for only a matter of months, so HA!! Anyways, at least she's not being pressured into saying yes, like she was in the book. I'd hate it if that happened to me. Anyways, keep reading ^_^)**

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you – " a vibrating in his pocket interrupted us.

"Stupid, shitty sister," he groaned.

"What do you want now?!" he snarled. All I could hear was a buzzing sound from the other line.

"Fine, fine. You have really bad timing," he growled before snapping the phone shut.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Xen and Ter. They're annoyed that were not home yet," he groaned.

"It's okay Flame. We'll have tons of time together. We have forever, right?"

"Forever," he agreed. I took in our surroundings. Whoa, I didn't notice. I must've been so out of it.

"You are aware that we look like two crazy teens lying down on a sidewalk, right?" I asked.

"Right," he stood up and held out his hand to me. I laughed at him.

"We don't want to be late now do we Mrs. Isabella soon to be Environ?" he asked teasingly.

"I believe we don't Mr. Flame Environ," I chuckled. He helped me into the car.

"You know, I could really get used to calling you my wife," he commented.

"And I, could get really used to calling you my husband," I added.

"I bet you could," he chuckled.

We drove to his house in a comfortable silence. He held my hand while my head leaned on his shoulder. There was also a big difference between Flame and Edward. Flame was soft, warm, and had a heartbeat. If I wanted to wait a couple years before marriage, he could choose to age again for those years before stopping again after marriage. I loved that, because it meant that I would not be any older than him.

Edward was the complete opposite. His skin was hard, ice cold, and he had no heartbeat. If I wanted to wait for marriage, he'd stay the same age. Meaning, I would be older than him. Besides, it's not like I want to be married to him.

We drove for a couple more minutes before finally arriving at his house. We walked together towards the front door. When we reached it, we heard screaming and shouting from the other side of it.

"That was my favorite shirt, you stupid piece of shit!!!!!!!!" A girly voice shrieked from the other side.

"Greeaaat, they're playing paintball in the house again," Flame groaned.

"Paintball?" I asked confused.

"Well, our parents don't really mind us playing paintball inside the house, because we could clean it up without a sweat. It really helps to be an elemental too. But when the paint gets on our clothes, it kinda leaves a stain," he said uneasily.

"AHHHH!!! Crap!! Crazy bitch, get off of me!!!!!!" a manly voice yelled.

"Fuck no!! You are going to pay hell for this!!!" the other voice screamed.

Flame and I opened the door cautiously. The sight before us was hilarious. Nixie was on top of Nyte as she tried to pull out all of his hair. Angel, Dimitri, and Ritz were trying to restrain her, but they couldn't get her. Terra and Xenon were yelling 'Fight, Fight, Fight!!' Zephy, like her usual self, was trying to get Nixie to calm down. The whole room was splattered with paint and a few of the vases were broken into pieces. Damn, how could Jenny and Damien not get mad at the mess they made?!

"Were home??" Flame and I said together. My ring glistened under the fluorescent light and it didn't go unnoticed. They all immediately stopped what they were doing. Nixie got off of Nyte and ran directly at me. So did everyone else. Xenon lifted up my left hand and caressed the ring.

"You're getting married!!!!" Terra and Zephy announced happily.

"Holy shit dude, you're getting married," Angel, Ritz, and Dimitri patted Flame on the back proudly.

"YES!!!!" Nixie yelled.

"Who's getting married?" Damien asked as he walked down the stairs along with Jenny.

"Flame and Bella!!" Xenon bounced up and down excitedly.

"Welcome to the family Bella!!" Damien gave me a tight hug.

"Officially," Jenny added as she hugged me as well.

"You treat her well, you hear me," Damien threatened Flame.

"Yes sir!" Flame saluted him. Damien laughed before giving Flame a hug.

"You've grown up, my boy," Jenny appraised. She gave him a hug full of pride.

"Is it safe to go out now?" Nyte asked from the background.

"Not yet," Nixie hissed. She ran again, in chase of Nyte.

"Well, congratulations Flame and Bella!!!" he shouted hurriedly before running off again. My soon to be family. How I just love them!!

"All we have to do now is tell your dad," and with that sentence my happiness went down the drain.

"Now?" I asked frightfully.

"The sooner the better honey," Jenny rubbed my arm in comfort.

"I'm only 18. I don't know if he'll understand," I whined to Flame.

"Babe, he has too. I'm sure he would anyways," he tried to assure me.

"Hand me a phone," I told him.

I grabbed the phone from him and dialed my dad's phone number.

"Dad?"

"Bella?" he asked.

"I know that we were supposed to have dinner at home, but do you mind meeting us here at the Environs house instead?" I asked.

"What's the occasion?"

"We have something important to tell you," I nearly choked on my words.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few," he finished before hanging up.

"Good luck Bella," Terra said.

"Yeah, we'll all keep our fingers crossed for you," Zephy added.

"Aye Flame, you might want to watch out. He might shoot you," Dimitri teased.

"No he won't," I defended.

"What do you know? Maybe he will," Angel added.

"Yeah, then again…. He did bring out a gun when Edward first asked me out on a date," I chuckled nervously. Flame gulped.

"Don't listen to them Flame!! You'll do great," Xenon assured.

"Thanks Xen. It's nice to know that someone actually has faith in me, unlike some people," Flame narrowed his eyes at Angel and Dimitri.

"Well, it's definitely not me you're talking about. I'm on your side," Ritz said sarcastically.

"Shut up Ritz, you're an idiot," I snarled for my man.

"No need to be snappy woman!" he held up his hands in mock surrender. We all shook our heads at his idiocy. The whole family got to work trying to clean the house up before my dad's arrival. After a few minutes we cleaned up the whole house. DAMN, they work fast. Then the doorbell rang. I nervously got up. My hands were shaking as I turned the doorknob. I put on my fake smile before letting my dad in.

"Hi Dad," I greeted.

"Hey Bells. So what am I here for?" he asked.

I motioned for him to take a seat in the couches. The rest of the Environs were there as well. I'm so glad to have a soon to be family like them. They support me for everything. I gestured for Flame to stand by me as I got ready to tell my dad of our news.

"Charlie, Bella and I have something very important to tell you. Take it away Bella," Flame passed the talking to me. Yeah, you heard right. My dad actually liked Flame so much, that he let him call him Charlie. It was never that with Edward. Edward always had to call him Chief Swan.

"Well Dad, to put it bluntly, were getting married," I lifted up my left hand and showed him the ring.

His face turned all different colors, until it finally landed on red.

"You're pregnant aren't you?!?!?!?!" he pointed to me accusingly.

"Oh god no!! I'm not pregnant Dad!! We haven't even had sex yet," I shouted in horror.

"Then what other reason would you two be getting married?!" he yelled.

"Charlie, I really love Bella. Please understand that I am no Edward. I will cherish your daughter forever," Flame said sincerely. My dad seemed to have calmed down by his statement.

"Do you love him?" he asked me.

"Yes Dad, with all of my heart," I replied.

"Well then, I guess you have my blessing," he said to both Flame and I.

"Thank you Dad!!" I ran to him and gave him a big and thankful hug.

"Just don't hurt her, or else you'll have to deal with me," he threatened Flame.

"I promise Charlie. I wouldn't be able to handle conflicting any pain on her," Flame agreed.

Charlie also gave him a hug. A hug that contained approval.

"Well, then let's eat!!" Damien clapped his hands together. That night, we all ate in complete bliss. I haven't felt this happy for a long time and this was just the beginning.

**Awwww, he proposed!!! Didn't you just like his speech?? I know I had fun writing it!! Sorry it took longer for me to update this, it's cuz I had so many things going on this weekend. I know, not a good enough excuse, again sorry!! OMG thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews that you've sent me. I already have so much supporters too, you guys are awesome!!**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO R&R!! ^_^  
**


	6. Joined through our Bodies

**Hey guys!! Guess what?!?! I'm starting a new story!! Can't tell you the details yet, you just gotta wait till I actually publish it. Yes, this is a human pairing. I decided to take a break from the supernatural for now. (Hint: It is set during new moon when Edward leaves her. Edward WILL make an appearance though, at one point, and he is a vampir****e) ****Anyways, I'm having a lot of trouble trying to choose a name for the new guy in Bella's life. I have a poll up in my profile and I'd greatly appreciate it if you guys could vote. The more results I get, the faster I could get to writing my new story. REMEMBER TO VOTE!! I hope you like this chapter, it's all fluff practically. So enjoy!! ^_^  
**

Chapter 6: Joined through our Bodies

**Bella POV**

Flame and I were now in his room, trying to discuss the wedding.

"Bella, I'm not rushing you into marriage. If you want to wait, I'll be willing to wait for you. We can go at your pace. If you're happy, then I'm happy," Flame started.

"But I do want to get married to you, as soon as possible," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've never been sure of anything in my life," I turned to smile at him.

"Thank you!! I don't think I could've waited any longer," he gave me a huge hug.

"I thought you said you would wait for me?" I asked teasingly.

"That was just a bluff. I knew you would say yes," he said cockily.

"You're such a dork," I playfully slapped his arm.

"Yeah, but I'm the dork that you're in love with," he said with a grin.

"Yes you are," I quickly pecked his lips.

I was about to pull away, but he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. He deepened the kiss. His tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for permission. I granted it to him. We explored each other's mouths. He tasted amazing. He tasted like chocolate and vanilla. I loved it. Suddenly, he pushed me onto the bed. I pulled him with me. We were rolling around the bed kissing and touching. We've never gone beyond third base. We decided to hit the home run during our honeymoon. I couldn't have agreed anymore.

"Well, if you lovebirds are done," Nyte stood by the door throwing an apple up in the air.

"What the hell are you even doing in my room Nyte?!" Flame hissed.

"It was open," he pointed to the opened door.

"Because you just opened it," Flame snarled.

"So what?? It's the same thing," Nyte answered.

"You're hopeless," Flame muttered.

"Be nice," I chastised.

"But," I cut him off with a glare.

"Well, what do you need Nyte?" I asked more nicely than Flame.

"Why thank you for asking so nicely Bella!! You should act more like her Flame," Nyte said. Flame just groaned even more.

"Well?"

"Oh I wanted to show you guys something," Flame finally answered.

"What is it?"

"Just come on and see," he gestured for me to follow him.

I pulled on Flame's arm and dragged him with me. He finally got up and snaked his arm around my waist as we followed Nyte. Flame kept giving me kisses on the neck whenever Nyte wasn't looking. I didn't mind, I was actually enjoying it. Nyte finally came to a stop in front of the house garage.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Nyte took out some sort of control from his pocket. He clicked on a button, and the garage door suddenly opened up.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY BELLA!!!!" the Environ family shouted from the other side. They were surrounding a black Lamborghini Murcielago. **(AN: The picture's up on my website) **All of their hands were gesturing towards it. Tears were welling up in my eyes

"You…. guys….. oh my god!!" I turned to Flame and sobbed happily into his chest. I couldn't believe that they got me a car! A Lamborghini nonetheless!!

"Please accept it Bella. We'd be offended if you didn't," Dimitri teased.

"It's sort of our way of showing you our gratitude of teaching Flame how to love and welcoming you to our family," Jenny added.

"You guys shouldn't have," I said.

"But we wanted to," Ritz replied.

"This is way too much"

"No it's not," Nyte said.

"Yeah Bella, you deserve it," Nixie continued. Zephy, Nixie, and Angel nodded in agreement.

"I can't possibly – " Terra cut me off.

"Bella, you're a part of this family and godammit you're accepting the car," Terra said in her usual bossy voice. And that was my queue.

"I love you guys so much!!!" I left Flame's arms and went to hug each of the Environs.

"I really can't wait for you to become my official sister," Nyte smiled.

"Ditto," I grinned. He ruffled my hair then gave me a kiss on the cheek. Flame's arm snaked around my waist once again. He pulled me against him and buried his head on my hair.

"We all love you Bella. The car doesn't even do justice for what you've done to our family," Damien said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"I love you Bella," Flame said against my hair.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"Well, we'll give you guys some alone time," Nixie wriggled her eyebrows at us. I laughed. The rest of the family started leaving one by one, until Flame and I were finally alone in the garage.

"You knew about this didn't you," I whispered in his ear.

"Maybe," he sang.

"You're lucky that I'm actually happy about this, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to touch me for a week," I fake threatened.

"Is that so?" he taunted. I squealed as he started tickling me.

"Flame!!" I screamed breathlessly. I fell down onto the floor because of the intensity of his tickles.

"Say that you didn't mean it," he said while tickling me.

"No," I kept squealing and wiggling under his touch.

"I'm not gonna stop," he threatened.

"Fine, fine!! I didn't mean it," I said defeated. He stopped tickling me and we both ended up flat on the floor. He was on top of me. Both of his hands were on either side of me.

"Flame," I whispered.

"I know, I know. We're waiting until the honeymoon. It's not my fault that you're just so damn irresistible," he groaned. I laughed at him.

"But what if I don't want to wait anymore?" I whispered seductively in his ear. His eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," I confirmed.

He immediately carried me bridal style and brought me to his room. He went out for a few seconds before coming back in.

"Where'd you go?" I asked.

"Just told the family to leave unless they wanted to hear what was going on in this room," he answered.

"And?"

"They all left," he grinned.

"Perfect," I latched my lips onto his.

**(AN: Hey guys, I'm pretty sure that most of you know the issue going on in Fanfiction right now. Well, if you don't you'll know now. They're starting to pull out stories that contain adult themes, which do include lemons. Anyways, the lemon is going to blank here. If you want to read it, go to my website. The link is up on my profile. In my website, it's going to be under the "News" section. I did this because I don't want this story to be pulled out. BTW, I'd like to thank PauchiTopia because she was the one who suggested this to me. Keep reading though!!)**

Flame and I were now lying down on his bed while cuddling. Naked, of course.

"You know what this means, right?" Flame asked.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"We're already joined through the body. It means that after we get married, which is joining through our souls, you'll begin to start your transformation," he explained.

"Okay," I replied. I actually didn't mind at all. As long as I would be with him forever, I'm good.

"Wow, you really aren't surprised or having second thoughts at all?" he asked in shock.

"No, why? Should I be?" I asked in return.

"I figured that you might just realize who I really am, and go running away," he shyly put his head down.

"I would never do that Flame. I love you and this is what I want. I want to be married to you and spend my forever with you. You're stuck with me for eternity and it'll take more than some stupid mythical magic to make me leave you. I'm yours until you tell me to leave," I made him look at me in the eyes.

"I would never tell you to leave," he murmured.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me forever," I gave him a kiss.

"I love you Bella," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too Flame, forever and ever," I promised.

"Forever," he agreed.

I snuggled further onto his body and made myself comfortable. My feet started to get cold so Flame moved his feet and rubbed them against mine. His warmth felt really nice.

"When do you think they'll be back?" I asked.

"Sometime later," he answered, "Sleep Bella."

I drifted off to sleep thinking about how lucky I was to have someone like Flame.

The next morning, I tried snuggling into the pillow next to me. That was when I realized that it wasn't a pillow, but my fiancé. He was sleeping peacefully, but his arms were wrapped around my waist tightly. I tried getting out of his grip, but he would just tighten his hold on me. I started putting butterfly kisses on his chest, trailing down. Just as I was about to reach the prize, he made a muffled moan.

"I know you're awake," I stated. I saw a smile form on his face.

"Damn it," he cussed.

"Come on, we need to meet up with the family," I said while getting up.

I didn't bother taking the sheets with me. I just stood up and made my way towards the bathroom. I heard him growl behind me.

"Coming?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," he answered.

We went into the bathroom and took a shower together. And yes, we did take a shower together. We didn't do anything at all. Well…… maybe we did a few make out sessions but that was it!! We got dressed up and walked down the stairs together.

Zephyra and Dimitri were the first people we saw and they both had knowing smiles on their faces. A blush started to form on my cheeks.

"WHOO!! Bella and Flame have got it going on!" Nyte whooped.

"Shut up Nyte," Flame through a vase at him but he dodged it.

"Missed me," Nyte smirked.

"You've ripped away Bella's innocence!! Good job man," Ritz and Angel congratulated.

"Details!!" the girls squealed.

"You guys really want to know how good your brother was?" I teased.

"Now that you put it that way," Xenon started.

"Forget it," Nixie looked disgusted by the thought.

"Huh, I thought so," I laughed.

The whole family met up in the living room where we all started to watch TV. A commercial for the Trix cereal came up and Nyte was watching it with so much interest. After the commercial, he got mad at the TV.

"What the hell is up with those stupid kids?! Can't they just give that poor rabbit some Trix?!?" he exclaimed.

"Nyte it's just a commercial," Dimitri reminded him.

"Yeah, but why must those kids be so cruel?" he asked dramatically. We shook our heads in shame of what we call our brother, or in my case, my soon to be brother.

"You're such an idiot," we all muttered.

The next commercial came up. It was one of those infomercials that sold Christmas lights.

"For indoor and outdoor use only," the speaker said.

"As opposed to what?" Nyte asked.

"Now what he said actually made sense," Ritz added. We nodded our heads in agreement.

"Flame?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"We need a date for our wedding," I answered.

"What works for you?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, it's the 18th of March now, so how about June 30th?" he asked.

"That's perfect," I agreed.

"WHAT?!" Terra screeched.

"That's only three more months away!!" Xenon exclaimed.

"And?"

"There's so much work were going to have to do!!" Nixie shouted.

"Calm down you guys, we have enough time," Zephy said calmly.

"We need to get started now!!" Xenon shouted as she dragged me off to who knows where.

She dragged me up into her room and pushed me on her bed. She grabbed her phone off of the stand and started dialing some numbers. I wasn't really paying attention to anything she was saying.

All I heard was, "Can you be here today?" and "Perfect."

The rest of the girls have joined us in the room already.

"Any ideas on your dress yet?" Nixie asked. I shook my head.

"Your wedding theme? The cake?" I still shook my head.

"We are soo behind!!" Xenon complained.

The doorbell rang and Terra dashed to open it. She came back into the room with a lady by her side.

"Bella, this is Anna and she's going to help us with your wedding," Nixie announced.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"You too," I replied while I went over to her to shake her hand.

"Alright, let's get started!!" Zephy announced.

**That's chapter 6 for you guys!! I finished early, so I thought that I could give it to you guys as a treat. I've been receiving lots of reviews from you guys and I thought that you deserved this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Also, please don't forget to VOTE for a name!!! CHECK MY PROFILE!! =) **

**THANK YOU ^_^  
**


	7. The Wedding

Chapter 7: The Wedding

**Bella POV**

Oh shit, it's my wedding in two days!! The girls and I were actually able to finish a lot within those three months. Flame was also a good help. We decided to have the wedding at the beach. The girls agreed. I let the girls take a free reign on the food and decorations, so I literally have no idea how the whole place is going to look like. I'm getting my wedding dress today. The girls and I had it personalized to fit me. It's a white dress that has teal around my mid stomach. The designs on it were intricate and I love it!!

We also picked out Flame's tuxedo. His is black with a teal vest. The girls and I figured that it would look better if we matched. I'm in charge of the guest list. I've invited almost everyone that I know from Forks and La Push. Did I tell you that those La Push kids are werewolves?? That includes Jacob!! You might want to know how I found out.

**FLASHBACK**

**_Flame and I were on a date. I have no idea where he's planning to take me, so don't ask. Right now, I'm blindfolded as he's leading the way towards our destination._**

**_"Where are you taking me Flame?" I asked._**

**_"Somewhere," he answered._**

**_"This is so not fair," I pouted._**

**_"Just hang on, we're almost there," he chuckled._**

**_I left it at that. We walked for a couple more minutes before he finally took off the blindfold. The first thing that caught my eye were the rose petals that spelled out I LOVE YOU. We were deep within the woods and he had a table all set up for us. There were also candles lit up all around the place. I started sobbing happily as I turned to gave him a hug._**

**_"Oh Flame, thank you," I whispered._**

**_"Happy 6 month's anniversary," he murmured against my hair._**

**_Suddenly, Flame pulled away from me and started growling. He pushed me behind him and sat up in a crouching position._**

**_"Flame? Flame?! What's going on??" I shrieked._**

**_Five horse sized wolves were now surrounding us. They were snarling at Flame and looked like they were ready to pounce and attack._**

**_"Submit," Flame ordered._**

**_The wolves seemed shocked by his command but did as was told. They sat down and bowed their heads to Flame._**

**_"I am an Elemental. I am no threat to your kind," Flame stated._**

**_One of the wolves ran away. A figure was now walking towards us from the same direction that the wolf went to. It was Sam._**

**_"Sam? You're a freaking wolf!!" I exclaimed._**

**_The other wolves snorted at my statement. Fucking bastards._**

**_"Elemental? We've heard of you from our myths but we never believed that you existed," Sam said._**

**_"What isn't real anymore? I mean vampires exist and so do you, so why is it so shocking that elementals can exist too?" Flame laughed._**

**_I walked over to Flame and grabbed a hold of one of his arms. The rest of the wolves left and eventually came back in their human forms. One of them looked like……. Oh my god Jacob!!!_**

**_"You too?" I pointed to his accusingly. He nodded._**

**_"I must be a magnet to all mythical creatures," I rubbed my forehead in frustration. Flame soothed my arm in comfort._**

**_"What the hell are you guys doing here in the woods? We smelled your scent but it wasn't familiar to us so we just had to go and investigate," Jacob said._**

**_"It's for our 6 month's anniversary," Flame answered._**

**_"Wow, you went from a leech lover to an elemental lover in 6 months? What a slut!" one of the men snapped._**

**_"I would shut your mouth if I were you, you filthy mutt before I burn you into ashes," Flame growled. He formed a ring of fire around the man who said shit about me._**

**_"Shut up Paul!!" the rest of the guys shouted._**

**_"Excuse his behavior, I'm sure he meant nothing of it," Sam apologized._**

**_"Just make sure he knows where he stands in this world. Listen to me mutt, I am your superior. You bow down to me and not the other way around," Flame hissed to 'Paul.' He nodded in fear._**

**_The rest of the wolves bowed down to Flame before leaving. After a while, Flame and I were alone once again. I walked over to one of the chairs that he set up and took a seat._**

**_"So much for our 6 month's anniversary," I chuckled darkly._**

**_"Stupid mutts," Flame muttered angrily as he took a seat next to me._**

**_"I know," I added._**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So our anniversary didn't turn out as we expected, but we just had sex to make up for it. Its so cliché I know, but can you blame me that he's such a sex god! Anyways, we've also picked out the theme for the wedding. The color theme is going to be white and teal. I totally love the color combination. I was the one who picked out the bridesmaid dresses. The cake is white with a teal accent. It also has flowery designs that were made out of chocolate.

"Bella your dress is here!!!" Terra squealed.

I ran downstairs to see it. Flame and guys weren't at home yet, because they were at Flame's bachelor party. I wanted to rip out Nyte's head for suggesting it, but I knew that Flame deserved to enjoy his last few moments as a single man, so I agreed.

Nixie was already carrying the package in her hands like it was her most prized possession in the world. She handed the box to me and I cautiously opened the box. It was beautiful it looked even better than it did online. Then again, what we saw online was a cheap version of what we truly personalized ourselves. Under the dress, were the bridesmaid dresses.

"Oh," Xenon started.

"My," Terra continued.

"God," Zephy ended.

"I totally love it!!!!!" Nixie bounced up and down happily.

"I knew it was a good idea to leave you in charge of these dresses," Zephy exclaimed.

The bridesmaid dresses were fully teal. It had a ribbon in a darker shade of teal that rested in the bottom of the bust. The dress went up to mid thigh. I fell in love with it myself.

"Go on Bella, try the dress!!" Terra pushed me into the bathroom to change.

I grabbed the dress with me and put it on. I walked out and did a little twirl for the girls. They all squealed.

"It's perfect!!" Xenon shrieked.

"Flame would die to see you in this dress," Nixie commented.

I walked back into the bathroom and changed into my regular clothes. I gave the dress to Nixie for safekeeping. She's the only one who could hold Flame off if he decided to take a look at it.

"What are you waiting for? Try on your dresses," I ordered.

They all squealed before going into separate bathrooms to try on their dresses. They all came out looking beautiful.

"Your girls look so beautiful," I commented.

"Not as much as you did though," Zephy said.

"Yeah you looked insanely gorgeous in your dress," Nixie stated dramatically.

"Sure, sure," I shrugged it off.

Suddenly, the door banged open. The girls looked panicked but they used their elemental speed to grab everything they could before disappearing into their rooms.

"What was that about?" Ritz asked as he walked into the room. I shrugged.

My eyes lightened up as Flame walked into the room. He locked eyes with me, and a smile began to form on his lips. He walked over to me as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"You too," I mumbled against his chest.

"WHOO!! That was fun," Angel exclaimed.

"I know huh, especially when – " Flame turned to Nyte with a glare, so he shut up.

"What were you about to say?" I challenged.

"It was nothing really…. ummmm, yeah," he said nervously.

"Nothing my ass!!" I shouted.

"It was nothing my babe," Flame said as he put kisses on my neck.

"You better tell me, or god help you, I will call Terra here to take that stick out of your asses and get you to tell me," I hissed.

"Ooohh feisty," Ritz teased.

"Terra!!!!" I shouted. Terra was immediately down the stairs.

"Here for service ma'am!!" she fake saluted me. The guys all took a deep gulp.

"Okay, okay fine!! Some random girl started straddling Flame. So Flame was all like 'Can you get off of me, I have a fiancé.' But then the girl was all like 'What she doesn't know won't hurt her.' And then she licked his ear," Nyte answered.

"Idiot," the guys muttered as they smacked their hands to their foreheads.

"What did you do??" I challenged Flame.

"I grabbed a hold of her arm, and uh, I might have burned her…. a bit," Flame nervously chuckled.

"A bit?!?! Her whole arm had a burnt spot," Dimitri started laughing.

"Hmmph, good," was my only statement.

I plopped down on the couch with a pout and my arms crossed.

"I'm so sorry babe, I pushed her off," Flame was groveling in front of me.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at your brothers," I said as I grabbed his arm and made him sit next to me.

I cuddled into his chest as he kept his arms around me.

"Come on Bella, it was just for fun," Dimitri said.

"Yeah, whatever," I flicked him off.

"That's my girl," Flame said as he kissed me on the lips.

"Hey guys!! Its 12 am already, which means the groom can't see the bride for a whole day!!" Xenon exclaimed.

"WHAT!!" Flame and I shouted at the same time.

"Sorry, but its tradition," Zephy looked apologetic.

"Fine," I gave Flame one more deep and passionate kiss before standing up to follow the girls.

"Love you," Flame mouthed.

"Love you too," I mouthed back.

It's my wedding today!! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck this is so not the time to be nervous.

"Stop fidgeting in your seat!!" Terra commanded.

"I'm just so damn nervous," I replied shakily.

"You'll do okay Bella," Xenon said.

"Take deep breaths. In and out," Zephy gestured to herself. I followed her actions. Okay Bella, breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe – Knock.

"WHO THE HELL IS RUINING MY RELAXATION!!!!" I screamed.

My mom's head popped in from the door. MOM!! Oh yeah, she found out when my dad accidentally slipped while talking to her on the phone.

"Mom!!" I shouted.

"Hey baby," she cooed.

"How'd you….. what the…. You're here!!" I said happily as I gave her a hug.

"I can't believe you're getting married," she stated as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I know," I added.

"You look so beautiful honey," she said, "these would be perfect for you."

She pulled out two hairpins from her pocket. It had a teal jewel on it and it looked amazing.

"Thank you Renee!! These look great, I've been trying to look for a pin that would go with her dress. These fit the bill just perfectly," Nixie said joyously.

"I'll be waiting to walk you down that aisle," my mom gave me a kiss on the cheek before going back downstairs.

"Sit back down," Zephy said.

They worked on me for 3 more hours before announcing that I was completely done. They handed me a full length mirror and I took in my appearance. My wedding dress looked gorgeous. My hair was curled and my mom's pins were on the right side of my hair. The veil rested perfectly on my head.

"Thank you girls so much!!" I gave each one of the girls a big hug.

"You are beautiful Bella and don't you ever forget that," Xenon said as I gave her a hug.

"Come on, we have to get to the beach," Nixie announced.

We all walked out of the house and into the limo. Flame and the other guests were already waiting at the beach. We were to walk out of the limo one by one. The girls were being escorted by their beaus. We were in two different cars. My mom and dad, and I were in one limo while the girls and the guys were in another.

I chose Xenon to be my maid in honor. And she was ecstatic about it. Flame chose Nyte as his best man. I know, it shocked the hell out of me too. As we drove to the beach, my nerves kept getting even more wrecked up. After a couple more minutes we finally arrived. One by one the girls and the guys started to get out of the limo and down the aisle. The last pair was Xenon and Nyte. I visibly saw her turn around and wink at me.

"Honey, it's our turn," my dad stated. I nodded.

My dad came out first. He helped my mom out of the car, then he held out his hand to me. I took a deep breath as I grabbed his hand. As I stepped out of the car, I heard gasps and whispers. As I lifted my head up, my eyes locked with Flame's. He was staring at me with so much love, adoration, and devotion in his eyes. I couldn't see anyone anymore. It was only us two in the world.

I allowed myself to walk down the aisle without much attention. I trusted my mom and dad to keep me from tripping. But of course, I did trip and a few chuckles slipped here and there, but I didn't care. Flame's eyes seemed concerned so I mouthed 'I'm okay,' and gave him an assuring smile. We finally reached the end of the aisle and my parents handed me off to Flame.

"You take care of her," my dad said to Flame.

"With my life," he nodded.

I grabbed a hold of Flame's arm as we walked towards the priest.

"I believe that Flame and Isabella have made their own vows, am I correct?" he asked. We nodded. The ring bearer, who was Ritz, walked down to us, as he handed us the rings.

"Bella, before you I was nothing but a complete playboy. I never cared, never showed emotion, never loved. But when I met you, my whole life turned upside down. You showed me how to love and how to truly care about someone. Every day, I continue to learn things from you and I plan to learn more. I love you more than anyone in this world can imagine. I can't promise that I'd always be the best. There will be times when you can't handle me or I make decisions that you don't like, but know this, I would never hurt you intentionally. I love you with all my heart and I can't think of anyone better who I could spend my eternity with," he finished. Tears were starting to form in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away.

"Flame, before you I was nothing but a complete shell. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, I could barely even breathe. I suffered terribly from a torturous heartbreak, and I believed that I could never be healed. Then you came into my life. You changed my views on love. You were the one who patched up my heart and taught it how to beat again. I was a complete mess and you knew that, but you didn't give up. You took the effort to pick up the millions of pieces that my heart shattered into and glued them back together. I owe you my everything and I'm more than willing to give it to you. I may not always be the best wife to have. I may bitch out on you for something stupid or kick you out of the house, but know that I still love you. I love you for the rest of my eternity and anyone would have to kill me before they could separate me from you," I said sincerely. The crowd was in a chorus of 'awws.'

"Flame Ash Environ, do you accept Isabella Marie Swan as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," he answered as I slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you accept Flame Ash Environ as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" the priest asked me.

"I do," I answered. Flame slipped the finger onto my finger and gave me a heartbreaking smile.

"Well then, I am proud to announce you husband and wife!! You may now kiss the bride," the priest smiled at us.

Flame leaned into me as he gave me a kiss. He grabbed my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. As we pulled away, we rested our foreheads against each other.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

He held out his arm to me and I took it. He led me to our table. I gasped. It was so beautiful. It was a gazebo and it had teal silk flowing down from it. He grabbed my waist from the back.

"You're finally mine," he said happily.

"I was always yours," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but now its official," he gave me a peck on the lips.

I could get used to this whole marriage thing.

**Hey guys, I'm back!! Sorry if it took forever for me to update again!! This chapter took me a while to write because I wanted it to be perfect. Also, if you want to check out the items that they used, check out my website!! It's all in there.**

**I have a new story up!!! It's called I'm in Love with a Rockstar. Please check it out!! It's a Bella/OC pairing. Her lover is going to be human, but Edward is still in it and he's still a vampire. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!!**

**Thanks again to all of my supporters and PLEASE REVIEW!!  
**


	8. Unexpected

**First things first, I'd like to apologize for not updating in over a month! I hope you guys forgive me D=**

**This chapter took a really long time to finish. Number 1: I had so much stuff to do in school, I barely had time to write at all. Number 2: I had a major writer's block and I haven't been really in touch with this story's characters. Well, good news is that I am now. Number 3: This chapter is where Bella is going to get her element. I had a really hard time deciding what I want her to be.**

**I hope you guys are still hanging in there and supporting me. I hope you guys like this chapter, carry on!!  
**

Chapter 8: Unexpected

**Bella POV**

"When does my transformation start?" I asked Flame.

"Whenever you want it to, but it has to be within 24 hours otherwise it'll begin to wear off," he answered. I nodded.

"Bella!! Come see the cake!!" Xenon exclaimed as she dragged me. I held onto Flame's arm and brought him with me.

We walked a bit until we reached the cake. I laughed at the figurine. The bride's legs were around the groom's waist as they kissed.

"Seriously?" I chuckled.

"Hey! I picked it out," Flame pouted.

"I can see that," I pecked his nose. "Talk to you later Xen," I said.

"Later," she agreed before walking towards Nyte.

Flame and I walked back to our table and waited for the food to arrive. We fed each other continuously.

"Time for the garter!!" Nixie said with an evil grin.

Zephy grabbed me and sat me on a chair in the middle of the reception. Flame's smile reached his ears.

"Go on," Zephy commanded.

Music started playing. Flame kept his hands on my ankles and gradually got higher. As he reached the garter, I expected him to pull it down but instead, he went past it and got even higher. Wolf whistles filled the air.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Having fun," he smirked.

He reached my panties and began to stroke me. I gasped.

"Flame!" I half shouted. He laughed then went back down and pulled off the garter.

"Time for the husband and wife to dance!!" Nixie exclaimed.

Flame bowed and offered me his hand with a smile. I grabbed a hold of it. He twirled me and led me to the dance floor.

"Not bad," I commented as we danced.

"I could say the same," he grinned before twirling me once again. Our wedding song began to play.

_I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat, On my knees_

_But that's the moment you came to me  
You don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see though the me I used to be_

I rested my head against his chest as we swayed from side to side. "Thank you," I whispered.

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)  
Super human_

"For what? You have nothing to thank me for. I'm the one who owes you," Flame stated.

_Strong  
Since I've been flying and writing the wrongs  
Feels almost like I've had it all along  
I can see tomorrow_

_Well every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see how love can set me free_

_You changed my whole life (life)  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love (uh-huh)  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)  
Super human_

"You changed me. Thank you for that. I love you with all my heart," I said as I looked up and gazed at him. His eyes were smoldering with so much love and devotion.

_It's not a bird, not a plane  
It's my heart and it's going, gone away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you  
I can feel like I can do anything  
I'm Going going, gone away love_

_You changed my whole life (oh uh)  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love (to me with your love)  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me, yeah  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human_

"You are my everything," he replied. He cupped my cheeks and pulled me in for a deep kiss.

"Let's get this party started!!!!" Nyte's voice echoed throughout the whole place. Suddenly, my wedding turned into a club with disco lights running all over the place.

"Why did we even invite him?" I muttered against Flame's chest. Vibration erupted from his chest.

"Because he's my brother," he answered with a laugh. I groaned.

"You guys need to go now. Your flight is in an hour," Xenon stated.

"Our flight?" I asked confused.

"Haha…. About that," Flame said uneasily.

"I thought I told you not to spend anything for our honeymoon," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No time to fight. Come on, go!" Terra shouted.

"Wait," I said.

I walked over to my parents and each gave them a hug goodbye. I did the same for the Environ family. Nyte held on to me.

"Nyte let go," I commanded.

"NO!!" he shouted as he gripped me harder.

"Fla-Flame," I choked out, "C-can't bre-breath."

"Nyte man, let go of my wife," he ordered. His wife? Mmmm, I liked the sound of that.

"Jeez, I just wanted to bond with her for a bit before you take her foorreevveer," Nyte pouted.

"We'll only be gone for a week," I told him as if he was stupid. Wait, he is.

"Oh yeah," he laughed.

I squealed as Flame carried me bridal style and chuckles also slipped from the crowd.

"Bye guys!" Flame shouted before he carried me to his car. He gave me an Eskimo kiss. "You're going to love the place I picked out for us," he grinned.

"I better," I teased.

I have no idea where we're going. Flame had me blindfolded since we got to the airport. I only realized where we were once the pilot announced our arrival.

"HAWAII?!?!" I shrieked.

"Yeah…." Flame trailed off as he waited for another expression.

"I've always wanted to come here. Thank you!!" I hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss.

"You're not mad?" he asked cautiously.

"No, of course not," I answered like he was dumb.

"Good," he grinned.

We got our stuff and Flame went to go rent a car. Damn him for spending so much on me, but I'm happy that he chose Hawaii.

"Come on, my wifey," he smirked.

"Yes, my hubby," I replied in the same tone.

Flame drove us to the house that he rented for our time here. I decided to have my transformation first before anything else. Once we got to the house, I immediately got comfy on the sofa and laid on my back.

"I think it's better if I do my transformation first," I announced.

"You're right," he agreed.

"So how does this work?" I asked clueless.

"Close your eyes," he commanded and so I did.

"Now what?"

"Concentrate on letting your body go. Try to be one with your soul and call for the Mistress of Elements," he added. I nodded even though I still had no idea what to do.

I relaxed my body against the sofa and tried to think. All of a sudden, my body went completely numb. I could no longer feel anything. I felt like there was something deep within me and I tried to pull it out. I concentrated as hard as I could to get it. After countless tries, I finally got it. With my eyes closed, I could see nothing but black, but when I got the feeling deep within me, it felt like I transported to an unknown place. It was a big field grass with nothing else on it. The wind was blowing smoothly against the tall grass.

"Bella," a feminine voice had whispered. I was shocked as hell. "Language please," the voice added.

_Wait, you can hear me? _I thought.

"Yes I can and I know everything about you. I have watched you ever since you met Flame," she answered.

"Are you the Mistress of Elements?" I asked.

"That I am. I need you to first make an oath," she answered.

"Alright," I agreed.

"But you must know that breaking this oath can only result to one thing and that is death. I know that the Environs had told you that nothing can kill them unless they choose to die themselves, that is true. Nothing else in the world can kill them except themselves and me. I was the one who had granted them the power of being an Elemental and I have the power to take it back," she warned me.

"I understand Mistress," I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, repeat after me.

_To this life of immortality,_

_I promise to never misuse my power._

_I am an Elemental,_

_And I am here to keep the world in peace._

_I shall use my power to keep the world sane,_

_And its citizens. For their safety, relies on me_" she finished. I repeated what she had said and shenodded at my sincerity.

"Dear child, you now have 10 minutes to choose what you want to be. I will leave you here in peace and once the 10 minutes is up, you will become what you choose to be," she faded away in the distance.

I sat there for who knows how long. I couldn't quite pinpoint what I want to be exactly. Each element seems to have its own advantage.

"You only have one minute left," he voice rang through the fields.

I shut my eyes tightly. Why is this so hard?!

……….5

……….4

Ugh!!

………3

……..2

Screw it!! I want to have every element!!

"It's done," she whispered.

Suddenly, I came back to the present. I gasped. I sat up from my laying position and was taking deep breaths. I looked around and saw Flame looking at me with so much concern.

"Bella, baby, are you okay?" he asked worried.

"I don't know what happened I – " I stopped mid-sentence as I realized that my hands were on fire.

"You picked fire that's grea – " his sentence was also cut short as roots began to surround me. The sink turned on and the water was floating all around me. "What the hell…." he trailed off. "What did you ask for?" he asked.

"I-I couldn't c-choose what I w-wanted t-to be so I," I stuttered.

"What?" he demanded.

"I was like 'Screw it' and asked for all the elements," I answered, realizing that I got exactly what I wanted.

"That's never happened before. We need to talk to Damien," he thought aloud.

"No!!" I shouted.

"No? Bella, this is important," he said trying to put sense in me.

"We barely got married okay? This is our honeymoon. It means you and me, just us. So what if I have all the elements, at least you're here. I want…. no need us to be alone. If needed, then you can help me control my elements," I explained.

"I guess you're right," he sighed defeated.

"Besides imagine all the fun we could have," I said seductively.

"Bella," he groaned.

I went over and straddled him.

"Come on, _baby_," I teased.

"You're on," he growled.

**I hope you guys enjoyed her element. I got lots of suggestions to make her different from the rest so I did. Hope you guys liked it!! Yes, people. There is a lemon for this chapter. Unfortunately, it is being said that FF is pulling out stories with mature content and sex is a part of that category. If you want to read the lemon, go to my website. The link is up on my profile. CHECK IT OUT!!**

**Also, have you guys read my new story yet?? It's called I'm In Love With a Rockstar. Please check it out and I hope that it's worth your time!! Thanks for those who are still hanging in there and waiting for more updates!!**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! =D  
**


	9. Unwelcomed

**Lalalalalala LA!!!! I've been bugged by sooooo much readers to update this story so here I am.... updating this story!! Missed me? This chapter is where all the fun is going to start. *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge* Anyways, I hope that this chapter is worth REVIEWING for you guys. Hehehe it's so funny..... Do you guys notice how I always capitalize the word REVIEW!! Hahaha there I go again!! =D**

Chapter 9: Unwelcomed

**Bella POV**

Unfortunately, our honeymoon had already come to an end. Who knew that a week could pass by so fast? When Flame and I had nothing to do, we'd take time to help me control my elements. So far, I've been able to control fire to its fullest only because Flame had the same element. He told me that once I have the chance to train with the others, I'll be even better.

Who would have guessed that the once pathetic Bella is now the most powerful person walking on Earth. Hell yeah, I'm even more powerful and stronger than the damned Volturi. Flame told me that I need to have a better control of my temper. It seems that Flame is the only person who could calm me down. You might wanna know how we found that out…..

**FLASHBACK**

"**Please babe," Flame said huskily as he planted kisses along my bare neck.**

"**I don't want to get wet though," I pouted.**

**We were at the beach and he wants us to go in the water so that I could at least TRY to practice my element of water.**

"**Bella, chances are, water might not even stick to you. Think about it," he said dramatically. I laughed at his sillyness. I kissed the tip of his nose.**

"**Fine," I agreed.**

**He grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. I playfully punched him on the back as I told him to put me down.**

"**That's a nice piece of ass you got there," a man with a putrid smell of breath said in a dirty voice.**

"**What did you say?" Flame hissed.**

"**Put me down Flame," I ordered with full authority in my voice. How dare he talk to me that way?!**

**The sun was nearly setting and we were the only people left in the place. Everyone had already gone out for dinner and most of them will probably come back later. But for now, it was only us…. Perfect.**

"**How dare you talk about me like that?" I seethed.**

"**Come on baby, I can give you a better ride than this **_**boy**_** can ever give you," he disgustingly purred with a cocky smirk. He grasped my waist. Flame was about to pounce on his but I pulled roots out to keep him in place.**

**I was pissed off as hell inside of me but I put on a mask that's void of emotion. Shakes were convulsing inside of me and I could feel the fire at the tip of my hands. The man had the nerve to grab my ass and that's when I exploded.**

**My whole body was consumed in flames and the mad who once stood before me was running around like a crazed man his whole body on fire. I was taking deep breaths and I was subconsciously making the fire stick harder to the man. I was so concentrated on the man that the roots on Flame's foot had already retreated.**

"**Bella!!" he shouted as he ran to me. He wrapped his arms around me despite the flames that stuck to me like glue. The fire did nothing to him though for it was his element. "Please Bella, just calm down," he whispered lovingly in my ear. I was still seething. He planted his lips onto mine and everything inside of me just melted.**

**The fire the surrounded me slowly retreated and the man lay on the floor his body burnt. "Oh my god," I whispered ashamed at the remains of the figure I had burned.**

"**You can fix him Bella," Flame whispered to me.**

"**B-but h-ho – " he cut me off from my stutter.**

"**You are also an Earth elemental. Earth elementals are natural born healers. You can do it. I know you can," he said while staring into my eyes. I nodded hesitantly and made my way to the man. I gently placed my hand on his arm and desperately thought of healing him. As opened my eyes, the burnt spots on his body began fading until they were all gone.**

"**Come on Bella. He's alright. Once he wakes up, he'll probably just take it as a dream," he assured me.**

"**I didn't know that I was that…. that"**

"**Powerful?" he finished my sentence for me.**

"**Yeah," I sighed.**

"**Honey, you're the most powerful person in this universe"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Right now, I'm grasping Flame's hand with a lot of force as I anxiously waited for the plane to arrive back at Forks. I miss my family terribly and as much as I hate to admit it, Nyte too.

"Ow Bella, that actually hurts," Flame groaned as he massaged his hand.

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly before numbing his pain with the touch of my finger.

"You're so awesome you know that?" he grinned.

"I know," I laughed as he stole a quick kiss from me.

"Folks, we have arrived," the pilot announced.

I was immediately out of my seat and into the baggage pick up.

"Wait up!" I heard Flame shout.

"Sorry I just can't wait to see them," I bounced happily.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I closed my eyes and finally allowed myself to calm down. He kissed my lips softly before I fluttered my eyes open.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied mirroring his own devotion.

"Calm down okay? I don't want you to get a heart attack," he teased.

"As if," I snorted. He slipped his hand under my shirt to caress the skin underneath it.

"I can't wait to get you in bed tonight," he said in a husky voice.

"Flame," I said sternly before playfully slapping his chest. He crushed me to his chest.

"You know you want me," he added cockily. I laughed before pushing him off me.

He hugged me from the back as I slowly picked the bags off of the rolling table. I grabbed both of our bags and set it on the floor.

"You could help me you know," I reminded him.

"But I like this position much better," he pouted. I looked around and realized that other people were looking at us with such great interest.

"Why don't you ever do that to me?" one lady whined to her husband.

"They must be a new couple. Look at that ring, it's gorgeous. Mine looks like a piece of shit," another woman grumbled to herself.

"Young love," an old woman sighed dreamily.

"Flame, people are staring," I buried my head in the crook of his shoulder.

"So what? From what I hear, they like what they're seeing," he shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"Grrr," I fake growled.

"Love you too honey," he chuckled.

He picked the bags off of the floor and led me to the car waiting for us outside. I went to go sit on the passenger's seat as Flame took the seat next to it.

"Next stop, Environ residence," he winked at me.

After an hour of driving, we reached the house and grabbed our bags. Before we even touched the doorknob, Xenon already had the door open.

"You're home. You're home. You're home!!" she chanted as she hugged me so tightly that I had to drop my bags. The other girls ran to me and hugged me as well.

"You look gorgeous Bella," Terra smiled at me.

"What element did you pick?" Zephyra bounced with interest.

"You finally got an ass!!!" Nixie whooped. I may be an elemental but I still blush.

"Whoa Bells!! You're blush intensified along with the change," Ritchie grinned.

I scooted over back to Flame's side and hid myself under him. He wrapped his arms around to keep me hidden.

"Give it a rest you guys," he chuckled softly.

"Bellsy boo!!" I heard the voice that I was dreading to hear for the past week. I still missed him though. "You're home!" Nyte boomed.

"You look more like an elemental now," Angel added.

"Nixie's right. You finally do have an ass," Dimitri smirked.

"And it's mine," Flame playfully barred his teeth at him.

"Hey man how's it been?" Nyte and Flame did their traditional handshake. With my better eyesight, I could finally catch all of the gestures that they did. Before, it just looked like a blur.

"You guys are home," Jenny said lovingly as she took me into a hug.

"Hey mom," I smiled at her.

"How was your transformation?" Damien asked as he also gave me a hug.

"It wasn't painful. Like you said," I grinned.

"So what's your element?" Zephyra asked again.

"Yeah Bells, what is it?" Angel asked.

"You guys might wanna sit down for this," Flame sighed as he looked at me. I nodded.

"Uh oh," Ritchie said.

They all took seats on the couch as Flame and I stood before them as they anxiously waited for my answer.

"Well I did get my element," I started.

"Okay yeah we get that. But what is it?" Terra asked with curious eyes.

"I don't only have an element," I added.

"Huh?" both Dimitri and Nyte asked in confusion.

"I have elements," I finally said as I emphasized the "s". I looked at Flame for continuation.

"She has all of them," Flame finished.

"What?!" they all stood from their seats. Damien stood there not knowing how this could possibly happen.

"How could she have all of the elements?" Nixie paced around the room.

"That's freaking impossible," Xenon whispered.

"No way!!" Dimitri, Angel, and Ritchie shouted.

"T-that's….." Terra stuttered.

"Wow," Zephyra said in awe.

"That's not fair!!" Nyte whined like a little kid. "Why does she have all of them when I only have one?" he pouted as he crossed his arms and huffed.

"I knew you were special," Jenny said to me with kind eyes.

"Thank you," I told her.

"Can you tell me how this happened?" Damien asked.

I explained to them how in my last few seconds I just gave up and tried my luck by choosing all of the elements. I also told them how the Mistress of Elements didn't change my decision and that all she said was "It's done."After telling my story, they all looked at me slack jawed.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Angel muttered to himself.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," Nyte was grumbling about himself.

"We know you are Nyte," we all responded.

"Shut up," he stuck his tongue out at us.

"So all this time, we could have just simply wished to have all of the elements?" Nixie asked.

"Preeetty much," I said nervously.

"I think that it's pretty damn awesome," Flame said to me lovingly as he pulled me to him.

"Hell yeah it is!!" Xenon agreed.

"I totally have to teach you how to control air," Zephyra smiled at me kindly.

"We could all teach her," Dimitri and Ritchie smirked.

"I don't think that this is going to turn out good," I whispered to Flame cautiously.

"Don't worry about it Bella. We're going to teach you how to actually have fun," Dimitri grinned.

"And I'll teach you the right way of controlling your earth element," Terra glared at Dimitri.

"Now that you put it that way….." Nyte grinned mischievously.

"You boys will not take advantage of her new found power," Damien gave the boys a stern look.

Ritchie was about to protest with Nixie gave him 'the look.'

"This is great!! I can teach you how to play my water games," Nixie bounced excitedly.

"You'll finally love to drive fast," Xenon squealed. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Hello? I'm talking about the speed of light here?" she giggled.

"She needs to get some rest," Flame told them for me. I hadn't even realized that I was yawning.

"Tomorrow you guys," I replied with a smile.

"I call her first!!" Nyte shouted.

"No way!!" they started getting into a whole debate about who gets to train with me first. I laughed before pulling Flame up the stairs with me.

He carried me bridal style and brought me up the stairs. He kicked his bedroom door open and playfully threw me on the bed. He closed the door and locked it. He turned t me with the biggest grin ever.

"What do you have in mind?" I whispered seductively as I pulled on the collar of his shirt. He looked at me with hooded eyes before he pushed me down on the bed.

He crashed his lips onto mine. I felt his tongue swipe against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to give him access into my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth and I moaned against him. I wrapped my arm around his neck and urged him to go on.

He lifted his shirt off of himself and latched his mouth back onto mine. He used one of his hands to cup my backside as he desperately tried to pull me closer to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt the dangerous but pleasurable friction between us.

"Mmmm Flame," I moaned in his mouth.

His hands played with the hem of my shirt before he peeled it off of me. He began sucking a piece of skin right on top of my breast and I moaned in utter bliss. I tangled my fingers in his air and brought him closer to me. I flipped us over and I began my assault on his chest but a knock on the door disrupted us.

"What?!?!" Flame growled.

I rubbed his arm soothingly as I pressed soft kisses on his mouth. He immediately calmed down under my touch.

"We have unwelcomed visitors," Nixie's voice growled from the other side of the door.

**Dun dun dun DUN!! OMJ who might these visitors be?! I guess you guys will just have to keep in touch with this story then. Urghh, I'm so evil but this is all for a good cause!! Have you guys read my author's note before this chapter. If you haven't, click that little button down there that looks like this: . I have a new story guys!! So awesome huh? That's part of the reason why it takes me so long to update nowadays _ Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Hahahahaha there ^ I go again :D  
**


	10. More than One

Chapter 10: More than One

**Bella POV**

Flame and I immediately got off of the bed and followed Nixie down the stairs. Once we got there, I let out a breath that I had been holding. It wasn't the Cullens, but it smelled of werewolves. I skipped the last step and landed gracefully. Yup, I got rid of my clumsiness during the change. Both Jake and Sam were here.

"Wow…. Bella?" I heard Jake ask.

"Uhh, hey Jake," I replied nervously.

"Come on hurry up and tell us what you need to say," Nixie tapped her foot impatiently.

"Calm down Nix," Zephyra soothed.

"What do you boys want?" Damien asked calmly.

"We came here for two things actually," Sam replied.

"One: to see what happened to Bella. We can see that she's one of you now," Jacob added. I'm so grateful that he doesn't sound resentful at all. Thank god….

"And two: we wanted to warn you that we have been catching faint trails of a leech and it seems to be always trailing around Charlie's house and…." Sam trailed off.

"Where?!" I demanded.

"Here," Jacob whispered.

"Have you caught sight of the leech?" Angel asked.

"We've seen her before, but she was too far away. The only thing that we can tell you is that she has fiery red hair. We can identify her for miles away because of it," Jacob answered.

Fiery. Red. Oh god!! It's Victoria. She's finally decided to come back and kill me herself. I started taking deep breaths and I was panting.

"Bella. Bella!! Are you okay?!" Flame asked as he began stroking my face in worry.

"Do you know the leech?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Is she a friend of the Cullens? Cuz if she is we can – " I cut Jacob off.

"NO!!!...... I mean, she's not…." I couldn't finish my sentences.

Suddenly, a bubble of anger was building inside of me. She was trailing around my dad's house?!?! There's no way in hell that she's bringing Charlie into this.

"Are you okay Bella?? – Whoa!! You're hands are on fire!!" Jake shouted.

"Damn it," Flame cursed. "Bells, hey look at me," he tilted my chin to make me look at him. "Take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out," he said lovingly. I immediately took deep breaths and I was instantly calm again. "Good," he whispered as he kissed my lips.

"Ahem…… so uhh, what do you know about her?" Ritchie asked.

"Edward killed her mate," I answered.

"So what? It's not like the bitch can't tell that you and Edweirdo are done and over with… right?" Dimitri asked. Flame growled at the mention of Edward's name.

"Actually….." I trailed off.

"You guys are still together?!?!" Nyte burst out.

"God NO!! What the hell?!" I spat at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry," he grinned sheepishly.

"Idiot," I muttered. "What I meant was," I gave Nyte a glare before going on again, "she wants it to be mate for mate. As far as she knows, Edward and I are still together." Flame gritted his teeth together and I could tell that he was seriously trying so hard to keep his temper in control.

"That doesn't make sense," Sam sighed.

"Even if Edward and I aren't together anymore, she thinks that killing me would be getting revenge for her mate," I explained.

"What are we going to do about this?" Terra asked.

"That's kinda what we came here to talk to you about," Sam reminded us.

"If a vampire is here to threaten one of our family members, then we'll deal with it," Xenon said fiercely.

"Yeah no one messes with our Bellsy!!" Nyte boomed.

"Hell yeah!" Dimitri, Angel, and Ritchie yelled out.

"We'd greatly appreciate if, you'd help…….?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"We will," Jake assured.

"Thanks Jake," I gave him a wholehearted smile.

"No problem Bells. I'm just glad that you're not one of those bloodsuckers," he smiled showing off all of his teeth.

"You're the best!" I ran over to him and gave him a tight hug. He hugged me back eagerly but let go as soon as he heard Flame growl. I laughed but went back to Flame's side immediately.

"We'll contact you if we have any more details," Sam said. Damien nodded.

"See you soon Bella," Jake grinned.

"Bye Jake," I waved goodbye.

They walked out of the door and I heard them strip before phasing.

"We're going to need you to practice as much as you can," Zephyra sighed.

"Should we start today?" I asked.

"If you'd like," she smiled. I nodded.

"Well this sucks," Flame grumbled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you've already mastered your fire element. I won't have time to have you all for myself," he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I laughed and kissed his nose.

"We have all the nights to ourselves," I whispered in his ear.

"My ears!!" Nyte covered his ears and pretended to be hurt.

I grabbed a vase and threw it at his head. "Shut up!" I laughed.

"Yeah, we didn't need to know that," Angel and Ritchie slipped out of the room.

"So…. who's first?!" I exclaimed.

"Me!!" Nixie grinned.

"Hey!! I thought I was first?!" Nyte shouted.

"We went over this last night Nyte," she hissed.

"Right," he gulped. Wow, what did she do to him?

"Let's go out in the pool," she suggested.

I followed her out into the backyard with Flame trailing right behind me. He interlocked our fingers as I grabbed his hand.

"We'll start with something easy," she began taking off her sandals and then sat at the of the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. "Come on," she patted the seat next to her.

"I'll watch from over there," Flame said.

"Alright, I'm here," I sighed as I followed Nix's footsteps.

"We can start with controlling the water with our hands," she said. She raised her hand and made a circling motion. From the pool, she pulled out a ball of water then began making shapes out of it. "Your turn," she instructed.

"But, how?" I asked.

"You can do it Bella. I know you can. Just pull the power out of your inner water Elemental," she smiled at me kindly.

I took a deep breath and concentrated strongly on the water in front of me. I raised my hands and imagined taking a ball of water out of the pool. After a few seconds, the water raised up.

"Awesome!" I squeaked.

"Now, try moving and making shapes out of it," Nixie instructed.

For some reason, my mind began wandering back to Flame's face. Suddenly, I heard Flame shout.

"Holy hell!! Is that – " Nix cut him off.

"Oh yeah, that's you," she said with awe also in her voice.

I was confused at first but then I looked at the used-to-be water ball in front of me. It looked like a detailed water sculpture of Flame's face.

"Wow," I breathed.

"This is really great Bella! You're learning quickly," she grinned.

By the end of that day, I had already mastered my water element. Don't ask me how I did, because I have no idea either. Nixie was very giddy that she was able to help me master it very quickly. She admitted that it took her countless days before she fully even mastered it.

"You did great," Flame said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Two down, six to go," I sighed.

"I'm sure you can handle it," he assured me with a kiss.

* * *

A week has passed by and I've already mastered all of the elements. Every element only took me a day to master, well, except earth. I had to make two days worth of earth elemental training because I learned from both Dimitri and Terra. Sam and Jake are coming over today. Apparently, they have bad news for us.

"What time are those mongrels going to be here?" Nixie groaned in an aggravated voice.

"What's up with you hating on the wolves Nix?" Terra asked.

"Yeah Nixie, they seem pretty cool," Dimitri agreed.

"That's because you guys are like animal lovers," she answered.

"You guys are nature freaks," Nyte joked. Terra didn't seem to take that very well because she pulled roots up to trip him on the floor. Before hitting the ground, his head bumped into a kitchen counter.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted in pain.

"Call me a nature freak again and I'll kill you," she glared. I heard Nyte whimper. I let out a laugh.

"What time are Flame and Ritchie going to be home?" I asked.

"They're having some guy to guy bonding time," Angel teased.

"Shut up Angel," I groaned.

"What? Can't take the fact that you might have married someone gay?" he laughed.

I smirked and put his shirt on fire.

"Damn it Bella!! Nixie put it out!!" he was trying to put away the fire.

"Sorry but I'm enjoying this way too much," Nix just grunted and laughed.

"Say sorry," I demanded.

"Hell no!" he disagreed.

I did nothing to put out the fire. A minute later, Sam and Jake walked through the front door.

"Hey Bel - Whoa man," Jake backed up from Angel.

"FINE!! I'm sorry now – AHH!!" Angel yelled.

"Since you said sorry," I smiled sweetly and put out the fire.

"ARGH!! That was my favorite shirt!" he stomped up the stairs to get a new shirt.

"I'm not going to ask," Sam shook his head.

"Do you guys mind waiting for Flame and Ritchie? They just went out to go buy some food," Zephy said.

"Food?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah, haven't I told you that we can eat?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Well, we can and oh! We can sleep too," I grinned at him.

"That's great Bells! You're better off this way," he said to me.

"What do you mean?" Xenon asked.

"You must know about Edward right?" he asked them. They all nodded. "I'd rather have her be with you that someone who could have killed her at any minute."

"That means a lot Jake. I'm glad I still have you," I went over to him to give him a hug.

"I'm always here," he smiled at me.

"See Nix? He's not that bad," Dimitri said.

"I guess not," she sighed.

Flame and Ritchie came inside the house bumping each other. They were both carrying bags and bags of food from In and Out.

"Hey they're here!" Ritz exclaimed.

"I told you we were going to be late," Flame glared at him.

"It's not my fault okay? The car was just too gorgeous to give up!" Ritz defended. "Besides I need a new car after Nyte blew up my car!" he glared at Nyte.

"It was for an experiment!!" Nyte groaned. "Sue me for being curious," he mumbled.

"Anyways…." Flame said as he tried to change the topic. "Food?" he asked the wolves. They nodded eagerly and Flame gave them a bag of food each.

"Hey," I said softly as I patted the seat next to me.

"Missed me?" he asked and I nodded. He laughed and plopped next to me. "By the way – wait, where's Angel?" he asked looking around for his missing brother.

"Bella put his shirt on fire cuz he called you gay," Nyte answered with his mouth full of food.

"That's my girl," he grinned as he gave me a kiss on the lips. He grabbed two bags of food and gave one to me and one for himself.

"We have something really important to tell you," Sam finally said as he finished his food.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Please don't tell us that the leech is back?" Zephyra groaned.

"No actually, she's been out of our radar for the past week," Jake answered.

"What's wrong then?" Angel asked as he finally came back down.

"It seems as if we're going to have more than just one vampire to worry about now," Sam said seriously.

"Is she bringing reinforcements? Cuz god help me I will – " Nixie was cut off my Xen's glare.

"Go on," she urged the wolves.

"The Cullens," Jake added.

"What about them?" I asked worriedly. Flame's grip on my tightened and I began holding on to him like I never wanted to let go.

"They're back," Sam hissed.

**Thank you guys so much!! I started getting my usual number of reviews again!! Let's keep that up!! Anyways, was this chapter any good?? I've finally decided to bring the Cullens into the picture. Let me tell you now, their appearance won't bring any good to Bella and Flame's life. All I can say is that Edward is going to turn into the bastard that he is and Alice will be his helper. Stupid leeches!! LOL.... Anyways, please REVIEW!! And have you guys read my new story yet?? It's called I'll Catch You and it's a Bella/Jacob pairing. Please read it!!**

**Once again, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and it'll make me even more encouraged :D  
**


	11. The Answer

**WOOT!! Awesome you guys!! This story received 41 REVIEWS in the last chapter!! That's a new record!! This is now the second story to get more than 40 reviews in a chapter, following I'm In Love With A Rockstar. I'm so proud and happy!! This shows me how much you guys all care and love this story. It really means a lot!! Please, oh please continue!!!**

Chapter 11: The Answer

**Bella POV**

"Fuck no!!" Flame growled out. He stood from his embrace with me and started pacing around the room, obviously trying to calm himself down.

"Uhh…. guys? Look," Jake was pointing to the window. We looked towards it and there was a flickering light. It was red and orange and it was spreadi – oh no……

"Flame!!" I shouted. His eyes were still shut as he tried to contain himself.

"Put the fire out!! NOW BELLA!!" Sam shouted in his alpha voice. "OUR WOLVES ARE PATROLLING AROUND THAT AREA!!" he shouted in terror and anger.

I put out the fire with the flick on my hand. After a few seconds, the fire reappeared again.

"What's wrong? I put it out already," I said in panic.

"Nothing's going to stop the fire, Bella. Only Flame can stop whatever he started. You're best chances are to get him to calm down, and you better do it fast," Terra said worriedly. I could tell she was afraid for the forest, being an earth elemental and all. I ran towards Flame and hugged him real tight. I could feel fire consuming my body as I hugged him, but it did nothing to damage me.

"Please, please, please calm down Flame," I wrapped my arm around his neck and whispered this soothingly in his ear. "I'm yours, not Jacob's, not Mike's, and ESPECIALLY not Edward's. Please, calm down honey. I love you," I continued. His tremors were stopping slowly, but he was still shaking nonetheless. "I'm pregnant," I whispered weakly.

His eyes widened in complete shock. Everyone's eyes did. His whole body completely stopped shaking as if a switch has been turned off. The fire completely disappeared and the forest was once safe again.

"Y-you're p-p-pre-pregnant?" he stuttered. I nodded weakly and kept my head hung low. I knew that I shouldn't have told him, but there was nothing else I could think of. He's not ready to be a dad. He won't want the baby. I was stupid to make myself believe that.

"Sorry, Bells but we really need to see if anyone got hurt," Jake looked apologetic but ran out of the house with Sam.

"Bella?" Zephy and Xen asked.

"How long?" Nixie asked.

"I'm about three weeks along. It happened when you know…." I blushed feeling uncomfortable talking about it with him when everyone else was around to hear about it.

"The car?" Flame asked. I nodded with my face having a bright red color on it.

"Kinky," Nyte commented. Everyone growled at him and he held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sheesh," he grumbled to himself.

"Why haven't you told me earlier?" Flame asked.

"I didn't think that…. I…. you might have not.... I don't know," I couldn't get myself to look him in eyes. I knew the consequences of this. The longer I kept it from him, the harder he would take the news.

"Can you guys leave for a sec?" nothing about Flame's voice indicated that it was a question. It was a full out command and everyone took the hint. They left the house. I could hear all of them running towards the forest following Jake and Sam.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I blinked hard as I tried not to let the tears fall.

"Were you even planning on telling me?" he asked, his voice full of pain.

"Of course I was!! I didn't plan on telling you this way. I didn't think. I kept thinking of all of the negative things that could result with you knowing, and I was right," I looked away trying not to gaze into his eyes full of pain.

"About what?" he asked.

"You don't want the baby and now you resent me because I've presented you with something that you won't be able to get out of and – " he grabbed me chin and forced me to look at him in the eyes. His eyes were completely full of understanding and devotional love.

"What were you going to do? Kill our baby? That's preposterous," he seethed.

"Never," I growled back. "I would never. Not even once, have I thought about doing that. I will love this baby whether you want it or not. Our baby," I said firmly. I subconsciously put my hand on my stomach and began rubbing it soothingly, trying not to cause the baby any strain of stress.

"Of course I want the baby! That's something that we made together. This is a wonderful gift. I don't understand how you could even think that in the first place," he replied.

"I'm sorry it's just…….. I'm sorry," I sighed. I took his hand and pulled it away from my face. I walked over to a tree branch in one of Terra's house "decorations." I shut my eyes closed and tried to regulate my breathing. "I'm sorry," I whispered to the baby growing inside my stomach. I really didn't like the idea of putting stress on my baby.

"Bella," Flame finally said in his soft voice. I still couldn't bring myself to look, nonetheless talk to him. I kept quiet and began picking on one of the flowers on the tree. "Can't you even look at me?" he asked. No response. "I shouldn't have accused you of any of that," he finally apologized. _DAMN RIGHT!!_ I thought, but I kept my mouth shut.

He walked over to me and tried to take a seat but I used my air element to make an air bubble around me that kept me out of his grasp. "You're seriously resulting to that?" he asked in disbelief. I shrugged my shoulders. I heard him grumble about a stupid sister teaching his wife to make air bubbles. I would've laughed if only I wasn't pissed at him.

He tried to get closer but the closest he could get to me was at least 4 feet away. "God Bella, you have no idea. I want our baby, okay? I need you to understand that. It's just…. three weeks?! That's how long you waited to tell me? No scratch that, you didn't even plan on telling me that today. It was just a spur of the moment.

" You can't honestly think that I would take this lightly after I just found out that you've kept it from me for so long," he said to me. "When did you plan on telling me anyways? When you've already had the baby? 'Oh hey Flame, yeah I've been pregnant for nine months and here's our baby,'" he said trying to mimic my voice. I barred my teeth at him and growled. I really do not like how he is taunting me right now.

"Okay, maybe that was a stupid thing to say," he apologized. I gave him a look that said 'you think?' but still said nothing to him. "Please talk to me Bella. I can't…. I haven't gone on for this long ever since we got married without hearing your voice. Please," he pleaded. I let out a sigh of defeat.

"I know Flame. This is my fault. I should've told you earlier but I was just so scared. I didn't want to feel your rejection, especially not towards our baby," I finally said.

"But I do want it. I'm thrilled actually. I mean, I'm going to be a dad!!" he exclaimed. I could hear the sincerity in his voice, so I dropped my bubble. He leaned sideways and realized that I had dissolved the bubble. He was waving in the air, which made him look really stupid, as he tried to make sure that it was really gone. Once he was sure, he ran towards me.

"I'm going to be the bestest dad in the whole world Bella. I promise you. I'm sorry if I accused you of anything. I know you would never do that, I was just angry. I'll do everything in my power to best dad for our baby. If it's a guy, I'll teach him how to pick up girls. If it's a girl, I'm going to scare every single boy out there who wants to hook up with her. She's be daddy's little girl and no guy will as to think he could have a chance with her," he ranted as he buried his head in my hair, inhaling my scent like it would be the last time he'll ever be able to.

"Honey, bestest is not a word," I corrected. He looked at me as if to ask if I was serious. I raised my eyebrow to tell him that I was and he let out a laugh.

"I love you," he finally said before brushing his lips against mine. He kneeled down so that his face was right in front of my stomach. He lifted my shirt up and kissed the exposed skin on my stomach. I gasped as I felt his warm lips touch my skin. "I love you too baby," he whispered as he kissed my stomach once again. My heart melted at the sight of this scene.

I also kneeled down and cupped his cheeks. "I love you too. Both of you," I smiled before bringing his lips back to mine. We pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other.

Suddenly, Dimitri and Nyte shot the front door open. "Hurry Bella, they need you. Four of their wolves are hurt and Terra says that neither hers or Damien's healing powers are working on them. Mine aren't either," Dimitri said seriously.

"No," I whispered. "We'll be there, come on Flame," I tugged on his hand. We ran to the forest and in the distance I could see four russet colored bodies lying on the cold, wet ground. San caught sight of us and his eyes were terribly worried. I ran even faster and knelt at the sides of the bodies. First, I lifted the ground to make four mud beds then I heated them to give the four boys more comfort.

"What's wrong?" I asked Terra.

"I don't know Bells, but it's not working," she looked like she was about to cry. Each body had several burn marks on their bodies. It was hard not to flinch at the gruel sight. I closed my eyes and touched one of them.

"That's Seth," Jacob informed. I nodded.

I tried to feel what was wrong with him. His blood was not pumping right. "You can't heal them because their blood is not pumping right. They're going in all different directions and it's causing it hard for them to breath," I told the earth elementals present. I closed my eyes once again.

I tried to reach the Mistress of Elements, for I certainly had no idea what to do. All of a sudden, I was back at the same field that I had chosen my fate. She appeared once again, looking as beautiful as ever as she walked towards me. "You have summoned me?" she asked.

"Yes Mistress. These wolves, they've been hurt and none of our earth elementals can heal them. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Wolves, you say? Are these Sam Uley's wolves?" I nodded. "I see your problem. Sam's wolves have the ability to heal fast. It's what causes earth elementals to be immune to them. A wolf's healing system is so fast, that an earth elemental cannot catch up to it. To heal them, you must have the power to slow down the healing of their bodies, be able to manipulate their blood, speak to them so that they understand what is going on in their bodies," she explained.

"How do… how do we do that?" I asked.

"There is no 'we' Bella. It is only 'you' or in your case 'I,'" she laughed at her inside joke. "As I was saying, it's only you who has the ability to do all three things. You have the wind element to help you stop the fast movements of their bones, the water element to slow down the flow of their blood, and the spirit element to talk to them while they are unconscious. You are the answer," she answered heartily.

_You are the answer_. Those four words rang in my head as I went back to reality.

**Uh oh, what could that mean? I can sure as hell tell that the Mistress was not only talking about the healing of the wolves but something big that's about to come. What do you think? I'm sure my opinion doesn't count, after all, I am only the author xD. Bella sounds so hard core now. I like it. I just can't wait to see her kick some sparkly vampire butt. How about you? And dayumm people, keep the REVIEWS coming. The story has averaged to about 26 REVIEWS per chapter. That is awesome!!**

**Just keep remembering to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**All it takes is one little click in the little hyperlink down there:vvvvvvvvvvv**

**Once again you guys, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
**


	12. The Inevitable

Chapter 12: The Inevitable

**Bella POV**

"Bella? BELLA?!" Flame shouted as he shook me.

"WHOA!" I exclaimed as I shot back to reality. I looked around and saw the worried faces of everyone around me.

"We were so worried Bella," Terra said as she bounded over to give me a hug.

"You're eyes were rolling in the back of your eyes," Angel continued.

"And you looked spaced out," Ritz added.

"What happened?" Xen asked.

"I just…. I had a talk with the Mistress of Elements," I explained.

"How…..?" Damien trailed off.

"I'll explain later, okay? Right now, I need to fix up these boys," I stood up from my spot and walked over to Seth. I put my hand on his forearm and closed my eyes.

Under my touch, I could feel his bones trying to reattach themselves. I used my wind element and strained it against all of his bones to stop them from moving too fast. I also used my water element to slow down the flow of his blood. I could feel his healing system panicking at the outside interference.

_Hey Seth – _I said to him slowly through my mind.

_Who are you? What's going on with my body? Someone's messing with me!! – _His panicked voice shouted at me.

_Don't worry Seth. My name is Bella and I'm here to help fix you. You and three of your other pack mates were burned pretty badly by the forest fire, which was unfortunately sparked by my husband – _I explained to him.

_What are you doing to me? I feel like my body is betraying itself – _He replied.

_I assure you that I mean no harm. Just relax and let me fix you. If you feel as if your body' s being attacked, just let yourself go. I promise you'll be able to wake up in no time – _I assured him.

_I… I trust you – _He said, even though I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

Slowly, I started manipulating his body. I reattached his bones in the right places and got his blood to start pumping in the right directions. I felt his body tense again.

_Easy there – _I soothed.

_Sorry, Bella. I'm trying – _He answered.

I took a deep breath and was also able to make his heart beat at a better pace. In a matter of a few more minutes, his body was already brand new. I could feel his spirit looking much better and his blood flow was now normal. Well, as normal as it could be for a werewolf.

_Try opening your eyes – _I commanded him.

I peeled my hand away from his arm and opened my eyes. Jacob and Sam were still looking a bit panicked. "Well?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Shhhh…." I said as I gestured towards Seth.

His eyes were slowly fluttering open. "Bella?" he asked.

"Hey, hey I'm here. Can you get up?" I asked.

"I… I think so," he muttered.

He set his foot down and tried to stand up. I put my hands on his shoulders to give him a crutch. He struggled and accidentally put pressure on my shoulders. Flame growled.

"Flame," I scolded.

"Sorry, Bells. I thought he hurt you," he said a bit apologetic.

"It's fine Flame. Sheesh," I grinned at him.

"Are you alright Seth?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Seth smiled. "Thank you," he gave me a hug.

"No problem," I said.

One by one, I fixed the rest of the boys. Each of them was thankful to me.

"Thank you Bella," Sam finally said to me.

"Hey, it's the least I could do," I assured him. I walked over to Flame and wrapped my arm around his waist. "…..for my husband's stupidity," I grinned up at Flame sheepishly.

"Hey!" he said in mock protest. "It's not my fault that the mere mention of Edweirdo makes my blood boil. Literally," he smiled at me. "Hey sorry man," Flame punched Sam on the shoulder.

"It's alright. Would it be too much to ask if you just control your temper better?" Sam asked.

"No problem," Flame replied.

"Thanks Bella," Paul and Jared said once again.

"It's okay you guys. Stop thanking me," I gave them hugs.

"We've gotta get going Bells," Jake told me. "Just remember what we told you. The Cullens are back," he said as he also gave me a hug.

"I will," I replied.

The wolves ran away.

"You're so awesome!!" Nyte gave me a huge bear hug.

"You totally need to be in our paintball team!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"NO!! She'll totally be in ours," Nixie glared at him.

"Bring it on," Dimitri urged.

"Stop fighting over my wife dammit!!" Flame shouted at both of them. Tri and Nix bowed their heads down. "She's mine," he grinned at me.

"No way!" Angel said.

"Shut up you guys," Zephyra suddenly hushed us.

"What's wrong Zephy?" Xenon asked.

"The winds are telling me that someone's approaching," she said with her eyes closed.

"Wait. Some trees are telling me that there are at least 7 of them," Terra agreed with Zephy.

"What the hell….." Flame trailed off as we watched the brushes sway from side to side. Slowly, golden-eyed pale people were in our sight. I gasped. Flame grabbed my waist and brought me behind him. He crouched down in a possessive position and growled. The rest of the family did the same as they all surrounded me.

"What do you want?" Nixie hissed as he barred her teeth towards the Cullens.

"We mean no harm," I heard Carlisle say.

"That's what every damn bloodsucker says. We mean no harm. We won't hurt you. Then what?" Angel growled.

"You attack," Terra growled.

"Calm down. We only wanted to know what started the forest fire," I heard Esme's caring voice answer. For some reason, it no longer sounded caring to me. Only menacing and deceiving.

"Why are you here? This is our territory now," Dimitri spat at them.

"Who the hell think you are? We were here first!" Rosalie shouted.

"The last time we checked, you guys left," Flame growled at them.

"This land is no longer yours," Xen added.

"We suggest you leave," Ritz continued.

Through my earth element, I felt Emmett take a step towards us.

"Go on, show us what you got fat ass. I can kill you with the snap of my finger," Nyte seethed at him.

"I am not fat!!" Emmett whined. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Who's that?" Alice asked. My eyes widened and I put my hand over my mouth to shut myself up.

"No one of your concern," Zephy hissed. All of our eyes widened. Ohh she is pissed!!!

"Seriously, you're protecting someone. We can see her behind you," Jasper pressed on further.

"I…. I can't read their minds," the voice that I loathed so much had said in frustration.

_HAHAHA!!! Take that Dickward!! – _I shouted in victory in my head.

"What the….." he said in confusion.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I thought I hear someone say 'HAHAHA!!! Take that Dickward!!' But I didn't see anyone's mouth move," he answered.

I smirked. I could also feel Flame's smirk even though I couldn't really see his face.

"Hmmm Dickward. I might need to use that one day," Nyte teased.

"How bout Fuckward?" Angel added.

"Or better yet Assward!!" Ritz continued.

The three boys erupted in laughter and I couldn't help but let one out myself too.

_Hey Xen – _I thought to Xenon.

_Yeah Bells?_ – She asked.

_Do you mind switching spirits for a while? I just wanna interrogate them – _I asked

_No prob – She replied._

I closed my eyes and allowed our spirits to switch. When I opened my eyes, I looked down at myself and realized that I was already in Xen's body. I looked towards the Cullens and saw their unchanging figures. Each of them were still painfully beautiful but they no longer held that part of my heart. Edward looked livid at my brother's comments.

"What's wrong carrot head? Cat got your tongue?" I smirked.

"Carrot head!! I like it!" Nyte gave me a high five. I turned around and saw Edward ready to pounce at me.

_Eat dirt bitch! – _I shouted at his mind.

He pounced on me and I quickly reacted to his attack. I grabbed his head and shoved to the cold, hard dirt ground. "Haha! What now asshole?!" I exclaimed in pride.

"What the hell have we done to you to make you hate us like this?" Edward's question was muffled by the dirt he was probably eating. I brought his head up and threw him back to his family.

"Xen," Damien scolded, though I could sense the pride he felt for my boldness.

"Calm down honey," Jenny soothed. I looked at her and saw the way her eyes looked at me. She knew. She knew that Xen and I had switched and she just nodded to confirm my suspicions. Flame eyed us both carefully, then his eyes were also filled with knowing. He turned to me and gave me a wink.

_I love you – _I thought to him.

_Ditto – _was his heartfelt reply.

_*gasp* JERK!! – _I said jokingly.

_Just kidding babe! Love ya too – _he replied.

"What are you guys anyways?" Emmett asked.

"Take a guess," Terra smirked.

"What supernaturals?" Rosalie snorted, trying to provoke us.

"Something like that," Nixie let out her snarky grin.

"Superheroes?" Jasper suggested. Now, I had to laugh at that one.

"Why does everything you guess have the word 'super' in it?" I laughed.

"Well, we'll give you a hint," Flame smirked. "We're better than you," he whispered as if it was the biggest secret in the world. All of us Environs laughed.

"That's not possible! Vampires are the superior beings in our mythical world!" Alice denied.

"Think again shorty. You vampires think you're so superior and so much better than everyone else," Zephyra stated.

"You think that you're the best out there when you're not. You are just subjects to the ones greater than you," Ritz smirked.

"Not even half of you have powers," Nyte continued.

"And you also think that you can just play with human hearts," Nixie said as she looked towards me. Dammit, how the hell did they all know about our spirit switch?!

"You think that you can just say that you love them, then throw them away like they were just some pet that kept you entertained," Terra continued. I looked towards the Cullens and saw the pain our words were inflicting them.

"You think that human hearts are worthless and not worthy of love, because you are so superior that only you deserve it. What if I told you that humans are better than any of you guys could ever be? That they are the most compassionate, loving, and careless creature I've ever stumbled upon in this world," Flame said as he stared directly into my eyes. Even though he was talking about humans in general, I knew that he was talking about me directly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rosalie asked annoyed.

I lifted up the earth and made a throne-like seat for me to sit on. The Cullens eyes widened in shock.

"Look here blondie," I started. "We're better than you and ways that you can't even imagine. For one, we don't have to kill humans or nonetheless animals to keep us alive. We can live like the normal people we know that even you want to be. So you see, don't go off talking to us like you have superiority," I explained to her in an irritated voice.

"And who are you to think that you're better than us?" Edward asked.

"Elementals," Nyte said the word with pride.

"But… but you're supposed to be extinct," Carlisle stuttered.

"Does it look like were fucking extinct to you?" Nixie asked. I could sense that she was on the brink of losing her temper.

"No I mean, you were supposed to be killed off by the Volturi hundreds of years ago," Carlisle continued.

"Yes, that is true, but they did not kill all of us. It is very hard to kill an Elemental, let alone thousands of us. I do not know how the Volturi managed to do so, but they did. Very few survived. Every single one of us here were born as elementals," Damien explained.

"Doesn't that mean you guys are like 1000 years old or something?" Emmett asked.

"Not exactly," Dimitri answered.

"Our parents have given birth to us, but they weren't able to stay with us. After giving birth, they all immediately put us all in adoption agencies. You see, our parents were some of the very few that did survive the Volturi's massacre. They have lived through all of those years without being noticed.

When they gave birth to each of us, that's when they could no longer go unnoticed. An extensive amount of power is released into our world every time an Elemental child is born. This, however, does not go unnoticed by the Volturi. They could feel it. They killed each of our parents. They do not know that we exist though, and I doubt that they would ever attack us if they do," Damien finished confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Edward taunted.

"Because this time, we have someone that the other Elementals didn't have back then," Angel said.

I took this time to switch myself with Xenon again.

"And who is that?" Alice asked.

"Bella"

**And CUT!! Ohhh cliffhanger, what do you guys think'll happen? Truthfully, even I don't know yet. If you guys want, leave a REVIEW and tell me what you guys think should happen. I mostly base my chapters on ideas and suggestions that I receive through your REVIEWS and Pm's. By the way, you guys have been doing great with all of your REVIEWS!! Keep it up!!**

**You want the next chapter? You wanna know what happens next?**

**Well.......... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll let you know!!!!!!  
**


	13. Is that what you thought?

Chapter 13: Is that what you thought?

**Bella POV**

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Bella. Didn't you just hear what Angel said?" Nixie snapped at her.

Flame backed into me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, this is certainly…… unpleasant," I snorted as I finally came into their view.

"You look……" Rosalie trailed off.

"Taller, better, prettier, happy, alive?" I spat at her. They all nodded. "Yes I am and it's no thanks to you," I said harshly. Flame's grip on me tightened and I squeezed his hand in assurance.

"Bella, I'm so sorry if I – " I cut off Jasper.

"First of all, shut up," I ordered him. His head bowed down in shame and guilt. "Second of all, I didn't mean it that way," this time his head popped up and met my eyes with hope. "I never blamed you for whatever happened, understood? You reacted on instinct and when I started hanging around you, fully knowing what you were, I knew the dangers of it and that was only one of the many. Stop beating yourself up for something you couldn't control. I understood your choice to leave town. YOUR choice. Not theirs," I pointed to the rest of the Cullens.

"You sure about that Bells?" Angel and Ritz whined.

"Yeah cuz we totally want to kick some sparkly ass butt," Nixie and Nyte were cracking their knuckles while deeply glaring at the Cullens. I clearly saw Rosalie gulp.

"Stop it," Jenny scolded them. They stopped but it didn't mean they still weren't contemplating the idea.

"Yes I'm sure," I replied.

"Bella you have to understand that we did what we had to," Alice tried to defend.

"No, what I understand is that you made a choice that you all thought was best for me. What about me? Couldn't I make a choice that I think is best for me? Even if it meant hanging around with vampires? It was always what you guys thought and never mine," I hissed.

"Damn right," Terra and Xenon agreed.

"You were only human Bella. That life just didn't suit you. We had to get you out of it as soon as we could," Edward tried to rationalize.

"And you have the nerve to talk to me?" I asked appalled.

"Bella we still love you," Esme pleaded.

"How do you expect me to believe that Esme? How can I possibly believe that when you all left me to rot and die?" I asked, my voice breaking a bit.

Flame pulled me back softly and whispered soothing things in my ear. I relaxed slightly, but I was still full of anger.

"How can you be so cruel to Esme? We left for you own good and you treat us all this way?! You are an ungrateful – " I cut Rosalie off by making a vine tighten around her lips. Suddenly, all her sounds were muffled. Emmett looked shocked and he even glared at me!!

"You do not call me ungrateful," I seethed at her as I made the vine tighten even more. "Don't call me a bitch either, cuz you're one too. I was always thankful for whatever you guys did to me. You took me in and made me a part of your family. That is….. until you cut me out of it. Come to think of it, you bloodsuckers are the ones ungrateful. Now that I think of it, did you ever even appreciate my love for all of you? Or was I some pet that kept you entertained?" I nearly yelled. The vine was starting to catch on fire and Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Calm down baby, I got you," Flame cupped my cheeks and stroked it with his thumb. I leaned my forehead against his and took a deep breath. I pulled the vine away from her and she was gasping as she took unnecessary breaths.

"We do love you Bella," Emmett tried to say softly even though his voice was still full of worry for Rosalie and bit of anger towards me.

"You were never a pet," Carlisle added.

"How can you say that Bella? Of course we appreciated your love," Alice said with a hurt tone.

"If you appreciated her love then why did you leave?" Zephyra challenged.

"That bastard and you guys too, left her without any idea what was to happen to her next," Dimitri continued.

"Do you have any idea how she looked like when we first met her?" Terra asked.

"She was broken. She didn't smile. She was just there, but she wasn't living," Angel added.

"I would know. Death is a part of my element," Nyte snorted.

"Bella you have to know that I lied to you. I did love you and I still do," Edward pleaded.

"Don't. Tell. Me. That. You. Love. Me," I emphasized each word. "When you love someone, you'd be more than willing to go through anything with them. Even if it meant trying to conquer that urge to kill them. If you loved me, you would have still taken the risk, even if it meant risking my life," I growled at him.

"What if I did kill you then? What would you have thought of me?" Edward asked.

"Well, I guess that would have been my fault then," I told him.

"And who the hell is he?!" Edward yelled as he looked towards Flame.

"Don't tempt me asshole," Flame growled at him.

"Bella's mine!" Edward growled back.

"Excuse me?" I barred my teeth at him.

"I-I didn't – " I cut him off with a loud snarl.

"I am not some fucking possession do you understand me?" I shouted at him.

"But Bella you do belong to Edward! He's your soul mate," Alice defended in his name.

"You know what Alice? Fuck you too! I don't give a damn if you're some freaking future teller!! I know for a fact that Flame is my soul mate and I have every goddamned element in this world to prove it to you," I screamed at her.

"Bella," Jasper whispered.

"I'm sorry to you Jasper, but I'm not sorry about anything I've said to Alice. She's acting like a fucking bitch right now and I'm not in the mood to be pissed off even more," I hissed towards Alice.

"Why are you being this way Bella?" Edward asked in pain.

"Why am I being this way? I have every right to be livid at all of you. You left me to die and now you come back expecting me to welcome you with open arms?! That's stupid of all of you to assume!" I explained to him in my pissed off voice.

I turned to Jasper and made my eyes looked softer. "This doesn't apply to you by the way," I assured him. He nodded in understanding.

"How do you forgive him but not us?" Edward asked.

"Because it was only reasonable if he had to leave because he needed to control himself again, but it was not reasonable for all of you to leave too!" I shouted.

"Bella, please you have to believe me when I say that I love you," Esme cried.

"You love me? You. Love. Me? If you loved me, you would've stayed regardless of what Edward had forced you to do. If you all loved me, all of you would've stayed and stood your ground, instead of submitting to Edward's orders," I can't believe I'm saying this, but I growled all of this to her.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that you should all stay away from Bella," Damien tried to say calmly but I could tell that he was biting his tongue from saying anything snappy.

"With the exception of Jasper," I mumbled against Flame's chest.

"With the exception of Jasper," Damien agreed.

"That's not fair!" Alice whined.

"You know what else is not fair fucking pixie?" Nixie shouted at her.

"Leaving Bella in the dust, when you knew that she couldn't live without you," Angel finished. My eyes widened and I could also feel Flame stiffen. I turned back around and stared at her with wide eyes.

"You knew?" I whispered. Her eyes were looking everywhere but me. "YOU KNEW?!?!?!" I yelled in anger. She nodded shamefully. "That's it! I want you out of my life!! I don't want to see your face. I don't want to talk to you. You. Are. Not. And. Never. Were. My. Sister," I shouted.

Edward was also slowly backing away.

"Oh hell no! Of course you fucking knew! You all knew yet you still left! What the else did you see? Huh, Alice? Did you goddamned see me almost being killed by Laurent? How about Victoria? Have you already seen my death and yet you're keeping it to yourself because you're so fucking selfish!!" I spat at her angrily.

"How am I selfish when I did what I did to save you?!" she shouted back.

"To save me? Is that what you all thought you did? Use your damned visions and tell me again that you saved me!! You did something way worse that saving me. You tore me apart limb by limb and killed my soul," I hissed.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," Flame was restraining me with his arms as he whispered this chant in my ear.

"Don't speak to us that way," Edward said.

"I'll speak to all of you any way I freaking choose to," I snarled at him. He shrunk back under my glare.

"Leave," Flame finally said to them.

"What if we don't want to?" Emmett challenged.

I could tell that Flame finally had enough of them hurting me. His fists clenched as he let go of me. A ring of fire surrounded the Cullens. They all backed into each other as they tried to escape their death.

"I've had enough of you hurting my Bella," he shouted protectively. "You have no right to have taken yourselves from her in the first place, but I must say that I'm thankful. If you never left, she never would have been mine and now that she is, I'm never letting her go. Mark my words, I will stop at nothing to kill all of you once I find out that you have done something to hurt her again after this encounter," he growled and all the Cullens nodded.

"We all will," Nyte agreed.

"Now don't make me say it again. Leave," Flame said firmly. He put out the fire and all of the Cullens scattered away. My eyes were drooping from all the stress they caused me in only 45 minuted. I lomst my footing and fell back.

Flame caught me and carried me bridal style. "Hey honey," he whispered softly as he stroked my face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just tired," I whimpered.

"Let's go home," he concluded.

He ran me back to the house and carried me up to our room. He laid my gently on the bed. He slowly took of my sandals off of my feet and took of my shirt, revealing a dark blue tank top. He then rose up to lie down beside me. He wrapped an arm around me then placed the sheet on top of us. I grabbed his hand and entwined it with mine. I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"For what?" he asked.

"Was I too harsh? I was just so mad," I admitted.

"No, you weren't too harsh. They deserved every single bit of it," he assured me. I finally nodded.

He started to kiss my bare neck with open mouthed kisses. "I love you," he whispered. His hand slipped under my tank and began drawing lazy patterns on my stomach.

I turned around and face him. I looked up at him through my lashes as I also planted kisses up his jawline. "I love you too," I whispered before fully kissing him on his lips.

**Phew! Writing this chapter was such a workout!! This is probably the most intense and serious chapter I've ever written, and I'm so proud of myself! I'm also proud of all of you!! Do you guys have any idea how many REVIEWS you guys gave me the last chapter? 55 REVIEWS baby!! Thanks you all for the REVIEWS!!**

**Thanks for making this such a successful story. It's one of my best stories too!! So THANK YOU!!**

**Please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and make me even happier!!**

**I know that we can beat 55 REVIEWS and when if we do, I'll give you guys a treat. I don't know what it is yet, but you can give me suggestions by REVIEWING so come on!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let me feel your love!!!  
**


	14. Christenings

**I would just like to say that this chapter is dedicated to Nikel's Lover. Keep on rocking! :D**

Chapter 14: Christenings

**Bella POV**

It's been almost 2 weeks now, and we haven't really heard much about the Cullens since our last encounter. Like promised, they left us alone. Even though they're already gone, I still can't shake the feeling that something's about to happen and it's going to be big. The Mistress of Elements' words still can't get out of my head. _You are the answer…._ Gah! Why must my life be so complicated? Moving on.

Flame. He has been head over heels for our baby already. Believe it or not, he was actually the one who dragged me into buying stuff for our baby instead of the girls. To say the least, I was shocked. I didn't expect him to be so excited about it. He barely ever lets me lift a finger and he treats me so well. He's also gotten sweeter and sweeter with each passing day, in between his retardedness.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" he asked as he rubbed my small baby bump.

"I'm thinking about how well you've been to me and the baby these past few days. I swear, if you continue to do this, I might never ever let you back to your usual self," I fake threatened.

"Babe, this is how I plan on treating you for the rest of your life," he grinned, placing gentle kisses on my neck. "God, we haven't had sex for two weeks," he groaned, "and that baby bump is making you look so insanely sexy."

"I was wondering when you were going to cave in," I smirked.

"I don't want to hurt the baby – " I cut him off.

"He's not going to get hurt," I assured him.

"He?" Flame asked.

"I was getting tired of calling it 'our baby' so I decided to started calling him a 'he.' Besides, I have a feeling that it's going to be a boy," I grinned smugly.

"I have a feeling that it's going to be a girl," he contradicted.

"You wanna bet on that?" I held out my hand.

"Deal," he shook my hand. Afterwards, he pulled on my hand and crushed me to his chest, meeting my lips. He hovered over me and placed both of his hands on either side of me. He took his time kissing me once, twice, a hundred times. He smiled against my lips. Slowly, he peeled off my shirt. His fingers trailed on my sides as he carefully took it off.

He placed kisses on my bare neck and began to go down. Once he reached my stomach, he placed gentle kisses on it and whispered "hey." I smiled at his gesture. It shows just how much he really wants this.

"Flame," I moaned as he went down even further. His teeth nibbled slightly on my hip bone and I could feel my panties dampen.

"Mmm Bella," he hummed in approval. Just as he was about to get even further, a knock on the door had interrupted us.

"The wolves are here," I heard Angel announce.

"Go suck a dick Angel! I was about to get some for the first time in two weeks!" Flame whined as he threw a childish tantrum on the bed. I could hear Angel's laugh as he went back down.

"Damn, I didn't know you wanted it that much," I said seductively in his ear, catching his earlobe between my teeth as I nibbled on it.

"God," he moaned. I reached for my shirt and put it on. "You suck," he pouted.

"You love me," I grinned. I jumped off the bed and started to head down. I hadn't expected him to come after me, but I squealed as he picked me up and carried me down the stairs. "FLAME!" I laughed. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist with my arms around his neck and he carried me piggyback style.

"Morning," he greeted the family and the wolves as if nothing was up.

"Morning," everyone else replied.

"Put me down," I demanded.

"No," he shook his head childishly.

"Come on. Please….?" I whined.

"Fine," he fake grumbled as he gently placed me back on my foot.

"Thank you," I said, giving him a peck on the lips. "Morning boys," I greeted the wolves.

"Hey Bella," they smiled back.

"So what's up?" Flame asked.

"The red-headed leech is back," Paul announced.

"And she's not alone," Jake added.

"How many?" I asked.

"We smelled at least 15 more scents along with hers," Sam answered. My eyes widened. 15 vampires?

"We think that they're planning to attack very soon," Jake said.

"Leave them to us," Nixie ordered.

"No," Jake replied firmly. "That leech has something against Bella and she's pissed us off greatly. We're fighting her too," he demanded.

"You boys can get hurt," Terra said softly. She has a soft spot for the wolves. Since she's an earth elemental, she can't help but feel drawn to their nature. Dimitri, well, he treats them alright.

"Like you said, they probably won't even get an inch near us with all your powers," Sam said.

"I guess," Ritz said uneasily.

"What do you mean by, 'I guess?' Are you not sure that we can defeat them?" Paul asked.

"That's not the thing," Dimitri said.

"There's only one thing, and I mean, one thing in this world that can deflect our elements," Xen continued.

"Wait, something can deflect our elements? None of you ever told me that," I replied.

"Sorry hon, it's not something that we thought could ever happen until recently," Flame answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Damien found the out how the Volturi were able to defeat us back then," Zephyra said.

"They had a goddamn fucking Shield. I mean what the hell? We're supposed to be the most superior things out there then poof! A single vampire with one power goes ahead and knocks us off!" Nyte ranted.

"What's a Shield?" Seth asked.

"We're not exactly sure, but from what Damien's told us, it's someone that can deflect our elements with its mind. The Shield's mind is sort of blocked out from everything, meaning nothing can work on them. Like vampire powers and elements? Useless," Dimitri answered.

"So what you're saying, is that Victoria might have a Shield with her?" I asked.

"It's not impossible. I'm sure that she's already heard that we're not technically humans. Fuck, she might even know what we are. If she's this confident that she can defeat us, something must be up," Angel said.

"I guess you're going to need our help after all," Jake grinned.

"No way Jake. I'm not letting you guys fight," I said firmly.

"With the way you are right now, I'm not letting you fight either," he retorted.

"Hell no Jake, I'm fighting and you're not. Period"

"I'm not letting you fight either Bella," Flame agreed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my anger almost peaking.

"Look, you're pregnant. I'm not going to take that risk, okay? I don't think…. no, I know that I won't be able to survive if either you or the baby gets hurt during the fight. It's just not even considerable. You are not going to fight," he replied.

"No you look Flame, that bitch has been on my tail for a long time now. I'm pissed off at her big time and there's no way I'm going to let her go this time. Her death is mine," I growled at him.

"Bella please try to look at reason," Xen pleaded.

"They're right Bella. You are in a really unstable position right now," Sam added.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I agree that you fight too," Nyte grinned at me.

"NYTE!" everyone yelled at him.

"What?" he defended before he turned to me. "Bells, remember when you told me that Assward couldn't read your mind?" he asked. I nodded. "And also, whenever you were near Jacob, you're future would completely disappear from pixie's visions?" he asked. I nodded again.

"Where are you getting at?" I asked with the corner of my mouth curling up.

"Holy crap! You might be a Shield!" Terra squealed.

"Me?" I asked.

"Well duh!" Nyte shouted.

"Fuck it Nyte, when did you get so smart?" I exclaimed as I jumped onto him, hugging him with all my might.

"I'm guessing that I lost?" Flame said with a smile.

"Obviously," I grinned at him before running back to his arms. "You guys will be fighting too," I pointed to the wolves.

"Why the change of heart?" Paul smirked.

"I think, that the reason she couldn't see me with Jake was because I didn't want her to see where I was. Also, I don't think Jake has phased yet during that time. Now that you are all wolves, I think that you guys are partly Shields too. You guys would just be extra protection," I explained.

"This is great! We get to beat some sparkly ass butt!" Ritz and Dimitri bumped chests.

"AWOOO!" the wolves howled in excitement.

"Who's going to beat the fugly vampires?" Nyte shouted.

"WE AR –wait what?" we all asked.

"Fucking ugly, duh," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh," we muttered. "WE ARE!"

"Who's going to beat their sparkly asses?"

"WE ARE!"

Nyte continued to chant different kinds of questions. After the fourth question, I was laughing hysterically. Flame locked his hands with mine and brought me outside the house. I continued to laugh until Flame brought his lips upon mine. I brought my arms to his neck and pulled him closer. He cupped my backside and pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed us back to a tree. I was sandwiched between Flame and the tree.

"I want this so much," he murmured against my lips.

"How much?" I whispered seductively in his ear, taking a swipe at his earlobe. He growled under me. He pulled me off the tree and began running somewhere, never ending our kiss. I heard him open a door, but at this moment I didn't really care where we were going to do it, I just wanted to fuck me already. He put me softly on a bed and began ravishing me.

"Take off your shirt," he commanded. My eyes widened. Oh god, that was so hot. I reached at the bottom of my shirt and slowly lifted it up. As I brought it up, I traced my sides, moaning as my hands brushed against my breasts. "Screw this shit," he grunted.

He ripped off my shirt. "Hey!" I protested.

"It's your fault," he replied. He locked his lips back onto mine as he unhooked my bra. As soon as he got it off, his mouth latched onto my breast.

"Flaammmee," I moaned out loud. I reached down and started unbuttoning his pants. I used my feet to push his pants down. "Let's do foreplay for another day. I just really want you to fuck me right now," I hissed. His eyes darkened even more and we were both completely naked in a matter of two seconds.

"Scream my name Bella," he grunted as he thrust into me for the first time.

"FLAME!" I screamed in ecstasy.

The whole room was filled with our grunts and moans. "You're so tight. So wet," he chanted. I grabbed his shoulder and flipped us over so that I was the one straddling him. "Babe what are you – " his question was muffled by his own moan as I slowly descended onto him.

"Mmmm," I moaned. He brought his hands to my waist and helped me bounce on him.

"Faster," he groaned.

I started rolling my hips against his faster and harder. We've never been in this kind of position before and he was now hitting spots in me that he's never reached before. Oh shit, he just hit my g-spot.

"I'm so close," I grunted.

"Come with me babe," he growled. He reached down and pinched my clit. I came all over his manhood and he came right after me.

"FLAME!" I screamed.

"BELLA!" he shouted at the same time. I collapsed onto him.

"Oof!" I said as I fell onto him. We both whimpered as I pulled out of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"That was hot," he grinned, his voice still laced with lust and exhaustion.

"There's a first time for everything," I smirked. He kissed my forehead as I laid my head on his bare chest. "Where are we?" I asked, realizing that the place did not look like our home.

"Our house," he stated.

"O-our house?" I choked.

"Yup, it's our very own house," he smiled lovingly at me.

"How?" I asked.

"We've been building it over the past few days. We just finished it yesterday. I wasn't supposed to show it to you until tomorrow but you know, spur of the moment. I didn't really want to have sex in a house of people who can hear us," he grinned.

"I love it," I said as I looked at around.

"Wait until you see the rest of it. This is only our room," he added. We kept quiet for a little while until he suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"We just christened our bedroom," he grinned smugly. I joined his laughter. "Come on. I want you to see the rest of the house. Who knows, we might even christen some other rooms," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe"

**There you have it! Sorry for not updating for over 2 weeks. Damn, that was such a long time. **

**But at least I finally updated, right?**

**Also, thank you for all the REVIEWS you guys have given me! I'd appreciate it even more if you guys keep on REVIEWING though. I love how many people enjoy reading this story. You guys are what encourage me to keep on writing! THANK YOU!**

**So remember, the faster you want that next chapter, the more REVIEWS you'll have to leave me ^_^**

**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW!**


	15. Our House

**First off, I'd like to say sorry for not updating for about two months. Damn, that was a really long time. I was caught up in a lot of other things like I'm in Love with a Rockstar and I'll Catch You. I haven't had much time to write for this story and I've sort of lost interest in it for a while. I'm back now though. I'll try to update this story as much as I possibly can but it probably won't be as much as my other stories. Sorry again!**

Chapter 15: Our House

**Bella POV**

"Hey, where did my shirt go?" I asked Flame with an eyebrow raised.

"It's umm….. somewhere," he answered with a nervous smile.

"Where did you throw it?"

"You don't have to dress up you know. It'll be just a waste considering that we're still going to christen the other rooms," he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I laughed and pushed him back. He feigned hurt but I made up for it by pecking him on the lips. I eyed the room and spotted his shirt.

"Aha," I stuck my tongue out at him. I grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"That's mine," he defended. I just shrugged and smiled at him.

"Come on. Show me our house," I said softly with a smile plastered onto my face. His eyes lit up with excitement before he took my hand in his. He first brought me into the living room.

"Flame….." I said in awe. The place looked magnificent! The walls were painted white and the couches looked simple yet formal. There were three slabs of paintings against the wall, a rounded rectangular rug with a simple design of a music note, and on top of it was a rounded coffee table. There was a plasma screen TV hanging off one side of the room and a table under it. "This is…" I couldn't come up for any other words.

Flame slipped his hand out of mine and wrapped it around my waist. "I know," he breathed out, "I'm awesome."

"Shut up," I smacked his chest but looked up and gave him a smile while I chuckled.

"Hey, at least you didn't disagree," he grinned. "Shall we?" he asked. I nodded. He also showed me the kitchen, the bathrooms, the spare rooms, and every other room in the house except one.

"Babe," I started.

"Yeah?"

"What's that room?" I asked as I pointed to the room we had not gone in yet.

"It's the highlight of our tour," he grinned. I was about to walk in when he pulled me back. "Nope, you have to cover your eyes," he said.

"But why?" I whined. He gave me a stern look and I ended up huffing in defeat. I closed my eyes and allowed him to blindfold my eyes. I heard the door creak and Flame helped me get in the room.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded. He took off the blindfold from my eyes and I slowly allowed my eyes to readjust to the lighting. I gasped. "I know it's not fini – " I cut him off with a hush. Happy tears were taking their rightful places on my eyes. I walked over to the piece of furniture and glided my fingertips on the dark polished wood.

"This is…. I don't know how to…." I was speechless. Flame must have noticed the tears on my eyes as he walked over to me quickly as he assessed me.

"Honey are you crying? I didn't mean to make you cry. Are you unhappy about the room? We can always decorate it the way you want. Aww please don't cry," he pleaded as he peppered my face with kisses. I couldn't help it as I let out a laugh. Flame started to look at me as if I was crazy.

I cupped his cheeks and rested my forehead against his. "Its happy tears, you idiot," I chuckled.

"Oh," he muttered.

"The room is perfect. Everything in this house is great but this room is what makes it absolutely perfect. There's not one thing that I would change about the way you've designed this house. Our house," I smiled softly at him. I pulled him in for a soft kiss. My eyes fluttered at how much emotion he put into it. "Our baby would love this room," I assured him.

"Since we're not completely sure about the sex of the baby, I decided to just put in a background of some sort. Terra was the one who suggested the design, considering the trees and animals," he grinned.

"Of course, how did I miss that," I laughed. "If you had designed the background it would have been all flames," I teased as I kissed his nose.

"Yes, but it would have still been awesome," he grinned.

"Definitely," I agreed. He wrapped both of his arms around my waist and interlocked them behind my back. I put my arms around his neck and allowed him to help me carry my weight. "I love you," I whispered as he attached his lips onto mine.

"I love you too," he replied. "Our baby is going to be one lucky kid," he stated.

"Because he or she is going to have the greatest dad in the world," I added.

"No, that's not why," he contradicted. "It's because our baby is going to have the most loving, caring, and beautiful person in the world as their mom and how could I forget sexy," he smiled at me. I felt my heart beat skip a beat. I didn't realize how much little words like that could affect me so much.

"I knew I made the right choice when I married you," was the only reply I could think of. He let out a heartfelt laugh before he carried me bridal style.

"Come on baby, we have rooms to christen," he grinned. Suddenly, a knock came from the front door.. "Or not," he muttered. He let me down on my feet and opened the door. "What do you want?" he shouted at the visitor.

"Chill out Flame! Sheesh, we just wanted to see the final result of the house," Nyte rolled his eyes before allowing himself inside of the house.

"Nice," I heard Angel and Ritz say under their breath.

"So…. which room is mine?" Nyte asked.

"You have your own house Nyte," I reminded him.

"But this place is so much cooler," he defended. Jenny gave him a pointed look and raised her eyebrows. "I mean, no, our house is much better," he said trying to save himself from getting an earful from Jenny.

"Thought so," she muttered. I let out a laugh and patted him on the back.

"I can't believe you guys have your own house," Nixie said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you guys are the first to move out of the house," Zephyra said.

"Are you guys serious? Their house is like 30 seconds away with our running. Besides, I think they deserve it," Xen defended for our sake. I gave her a smile and she saluted me back.

"Shut up Xen. You're just sucking up to them because Flame made you your own room," Dimitri muttered.

"You did?" I asked as I slowly turned around to face Flame.

"She was the one who found the location and she demanded to have her own room," he replied.

"Don't worry Bells. It's just for rare occasions," Xen assured but I caught her throwing a glance at Nyte.

"I see," I chuckled.

"What?" Nyte asked. I just shook my head. Xen and Nyte tended to get into fights because of idiotic things Nyte would do. For example, one time Nyte was experimenting with pink dye and he put it in Xen's shampoo but he forgot to get rid of it. Let's just say Xen wouldn't let him touch her for a very long time.

"So what's the report?" I asked the family.

"The place is definitely perfect, especially the nursery room!" Terra exclaimed. I laughed at her. Of course she would love the nursery room. She was the one who designed it. I looked over my family and realized that Damien wasn't here.

"Jenny," I started.

"Yes, honey?" she asked.

"Where's Damien?"

"Oh he stayed at the house with the Pack. They're thinking about tactics and battle plans but he sends you his congratulations," she answered.

"Alright," I smiled at her. I loved the way things were going smoothly. I really hope that our upcoming battle is not going to ruin everything. I want everyone to be here to witness mine and Flame's first child. I want everyone to be there to see our child grow up with a family that loves him or her.

"But Xennnnn," I heard Nyte whine from a different room.

"No, if you don't want me to be away from you at all, can you please stop acting like an idiot?" she pleaded.

"I'll try," I heard him reply uneasily. Xen let out a groan before I heard her walk away from him. I looked at Flame but he just shrugged at me.

"As much as I love you guys' presence," Flame said sarcastically, "can you guys leave so I can have my way with my wife?"

"Well," Dimitri said dramatically.

"I can see we're not wanted here," Nixie glared at Flame.

"No, you're not," Flame muttered.

"What was that?" she growled.

"Nothing," he replied with a grin.

"Alright then, let's leave them to their privacy kids," Jenny clapped her hands.

"Fine," Ritz groaned.

"Hey honey," Terra began to say to Angel.

"Yeah babe?" he asked. She walked over to him and linked her arm with his. She rested her head on his shoulder as they began to walk out of the house.

"I want a baby," she said so suddenly. Angel's eyes widened before he turned around and glared at us.

"You did this to me," he pointed at Flame. Flame merely laughed for his brother. Terra gasped in horror before giving Angel a glare.

"I can't believe you," she said in disbelief. Terra huffed, crossed her arms, and began walking away from him.

"Terra, honey," Angel pleaded but she didn't turn around. He gave Flame the middle finger before running after Terra with pleads.

"It's not that bad," I muttered.

"I know it's not babe. Just watch, once Terra gets pregnant he'll want it just as much," Flame assured before kissing me on the forehead. I nodded and smiled at him.

"See you guys later," Zephyra waved goodbye as the rest of them left the house. Once they closed the door, Flame had me against the wall. He was about to crush his lips against mine until the door opened again.

"WHAT?" we both yelled.

"Just saying bye, geez," Nyte grinned and gave us a thumbs up before slowly closing the door again.

"I hate my brother," Flame muttered but he forgot his train of thought as I kissed him again.

"We can't… have… sex though," I said in between kisses.

"Why the hell not?" he whined.

"I'm hungry," I whispered against his red, swollen lips.

"Fine," he replied, defeated.

**There you guys go, the awaited chapter 15! Did you guys like it?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	16. Twins

**Yeah, yeah, I know. It took me a whole two months to update this story. AGAIN.**

**I don't think I'll ever be able to say enough sorry's to make you guys forgive, but at least I still update, right? Now that I finished I'll Catch You, I'm in Love with a Rockstar, and My Savior, I'm really looking forward to focusing on this story. It needs some overdue attention.**

**Well, here goes Chapter 16!  
**

Chapter 16: Twins

**Bella POV****  
**

"Flame?" I started while popping a grape in my mouth. His head popped out from the kitchen with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We haven't talked to my dad since the wedding. I kind of miss him," I told him, dismayed.

"We can go visit him tomorrow if you'd like," he suggested. My face broke out into a huge smile and I beamed at him.

"Yes. I would like that," I replied. We were silent for a few moments except for the clanks and thumps coming from the kitchen. "Is it done yet?" I asked in an impatient tone.

"Calm down, woman," he boomed. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"But I'm hungry," I whined mercilessly.

"I'm your husband not your cook. Give me a break," he laughed. I gave him a pout though he couldn't really see. So, I jumped in surprise when he said, "Oh wipe that pout off of your face."

"I wasn't pouting," I lied.

"Yeah, and I'm not a fire elemental," he added sarcastically.

"Ok, fine. Maybe I was," I admitted. I heard his low chuckle as he emerged from the kitchen. I took a sniff of the air and swooned at the smell. "What is that?" I asked eagerly.

"Umm….. a burger?" he answered in the tone of a question.

"Gimme," I chanted, holding out my hands to him.

"Geez, someone's hungry," he rolled his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him and took a bite of the burger. I let out a moan and sat back against the chair.

"This is good," I told him with my mouth full, making the statement sound like "Disi goo." He grinned, obviously pleased with himself, and then took a seat right next to me.

"Yeah?" he asked. I nodded frantically, taking another bite.

"I didn't know you could cook," I told him.

"I can't," he admitted sheepishly.

Stopping mid-bite, I looked at him in confusion. "But you cooked this," I said cluelessly.

"About that…." he trailed off. "That was leftovers from our lunch at McDonald's yesterday," he finished so quickly that I almost didn't catch what he was saying.

"Wow, Flame. I didn't know you'd stoop that low," I teased while raising my eyebrow.

"Shut up. You weren't complaining earlier," he retorted. I gave him a shrug and continued eating. He left the table quickly and returned with a glass of water before I could even ask where he was going. "You'll need this to wash it down," he stated, pushing the glass towards me.

"Thanks," I thanked sincerely. I grabbed the glass and chugged it down quickly. "Hmm, I didn't realize that I was so thirsty," I mused.

"That's because you were too busy enjoying the food that I made you," he stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.

"More like _bought_," I grinned. I finished the rest of the food and got up to wash it but Flame had already taken it from my hands. "Hey!" I protested.

"I'll go wash this. Go ahead and get ready to sleep," he gave me a peck on the lips and then disappeared into the kitchen.

I couldn't wipe the smile that was on my face as I walked up the stairs. I stripped off my clothes and started the shower. Looking at the mirror, I turned onto my side and saw the baby bump that was becoming more visible. My stomach, which was flat before, now extended about a half inch off of my body. I knew that I should be throwing a tantrum that I was getting fat, but then I thought about how a baby was growing inside of me. I smiled to myself and then stepped into the hot water.

Scrubbing myself, I closed my eyes and saw a scene flashed through my eyes.

_As I looked into the distance, I saw a boy, with jet black hair and brown eyes, and a girl, with brown wavy hair and gray eyes, running towards a man. The two kids were nearly identical and were most likely at the same age. The man had a huge smile plastered onto his face, his arms outstretched for the two kids. Once in their grips, he turned to me and shouted, "Bella!"_

_I grinned and threw myself in his arms as well._

I thumped against the wall as I returned to the present. I nearly slid off of my stance when I heard the Mistress of Elements' whisper in my ear.

"_Congratulations, Bella. You're having twins."_

I held my hand close to my chest and started to breathe unevenly. My heart was beating erratically under my chest as I tried to compose myself. _Twins? She's got to be kidding!_

"Bella! What's going on?" Flame shouted worriedly. In an instant, he ripped open the shower door and held me in his arms, stepping into the shower, getting himself wet.

"The Mistress of Elements," I whispered.

"What about her?" he asked anxiously. Slowly, I cupped his cheeks and leaned my forehead on his chin.

"We're having twins Flame," I announced, my heart fluttering at the statement.

"Twins?" he asked incredulously, tilting my chin up to meet his gaze. "As in two kids?"

"What other kind of twins is there?" I said sarcastically.

"Wow, we're having to kids," he sighed breathlessly as he leaned against the shower wall.

"One boy and one girl," I smiled at him, pressing myself close to his body.

"Yeah?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Our baby boy is going to have your hair but my eyes and our baby girl is going to have my hair but your eyes. Other than that, they're purely identical," I described the scene that I had seen to him.

Looking up, I saw that he had a lazy grin plastered onto his face. His arms slipped around my bare waist and he pulled me, flushed, against his clothed body.

"This is going to be one hell of a ride," he commented. I nodded and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You can bet on it," I grinned.

With a smirk, Flame began to peel off his soaked clothes. "I think we need to celebrate, don't you?" he licked his lips, looking me up and down.

"Oh, I think we do," I whispered seductively in his ear.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No"

Waiting a few seconds, I asked again, "Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"Oh for the Mistress' sake, we're not there yet!" Flame groaned from the driver's seat.

"I told you we should've just ran. We would be there by now if we did," I rolled my eyes at him.

"But you're pregnant and with twins. I really don't think it's good for you to be running," he pointed out, keeping his eyes on the road.

"But it's completely safe for me to be having sex, right?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Yes, now that is acceptable," he threw me a grin. I huffed and crossed my arms, pouting. "You're cute when you're mad," he mused.

A small smile graced upon my lips. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly contorted it into a scowl. "Shut up. I'm supposed to be mad at you," I grumbled.

"Okay," he said in a sing-song voice.

Before he could even pull into the driveway, I already had my seatbelt off and was ready to burst out of the car at any moment. Soon enough, the car came to a stop and I rushed to ring my dad's doorbell.

Flame caught up to me swiftly and helped me stay put by restraining me by the waist.

"Hi Dad!" I greeted quickly as he opened the door.

"Bella!" his face broke out into a huge smile and he pulled me in for a hug. "I didn't think I'd see you again," he admitted.

I playfully slapped his shoulder. "Don't be silly Dad! I only live like ten minutes away from you," I informed him.

"You guys live here?" he asked Flame.

"Yup," Flame grinned at my dad. "It's nice seeing you again Charlie," he smiled.

"You too, son," Charlie agreed. "Come on in," he said, opening the door.

Flame and I got comfy at one of the couches while my dad went to go get us some water. "Do you think we should tell him?" I asked Flame is a hushed tone. He nodded in agreement.

"How's the life of being a married couple?" Charlie asked as he handed Flame and I water. We both thanked him.

"We're doing real well," Flame answered for the both of us. "Actually, we have something to tell you," he added.

"What's that?" Charlie asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm pregnant," I finally confessed. Charlie's jaw dropped. "With twins," I continued. If possible, his jaw dropped further.

"You're kidding," he sputtered.

"No. We're having twins," Flame contradicted.

"Are you okay Dad?" I asked worriedly as his face was turning a bit bluish.

"Yeah, I'm just – twins?" he asked incredulously. Flame and I glanced at each other and then proceeded to nod. "Wow, I'm going to be a grandpa," he said more to himself than to us.

"Of two," I grinned at him.

"I don't think you're really helping," Flame nudged me.

"Have you told Renee?"

"Not exactly," I muttered, looking away from his gaze.

"We're planning to tell her soon," Flame assured him.

"Okay, because I'd rather not go there," he joked, but I could tell the sense of seriousness behind his voice.

For the rest of our visit, Flame, Charlie, and I continued to talk about our lives. I learned that my dad was seeing a woman named Allison. He promised Flame and I that he would introduce us to her very soon. Apparently, she works at a bookstore in Port Angeles and he met her when he was sent there to investigate a shooting. She gave him coffee and they hit it off immediately.

"I'm happy for you Dad," I said sincerely.

"Your opinion means a lot Bells," he smiled at me. "You too Flame," he added quickly. Flame just gave him a smile.

"Well, seems like out visit for today is over," I commented, looking at the clock.

"I hope you guys visit again," Charlie replied.

"We will," Flame promised.

"And you could always visit us at the house," I gave Charlie a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be sure to do that," he nodded.

"Bye Dad!" I said.

"Goodbye Charlie," Flame added.

"Bye kids," he replied.

Flame and I stepped out of the house and back into Flame's car. Flame held my left hand as he drove.

"I'm really happy that he finally found someone," I said, breaking the silence. Flame gave me a quick glance and nodded.

"It's about time. You're dad needs to get some," he joked.

"Gross," I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

Realizing that he had taken a different route, I looked at him in confusion. "Xen and the others want us to visit too," he answered my unasked question.

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Have you thought of baby names?" I asked him.

"Have you?" he retorted.

"Yeah," I admitted sheepishly. He gave me a grin and laughed.

"Me too," he answered. "What have you got so far?"

"For our baby boy, I was thinking Kayde Jae Environ and our baby girl would be named Ella Avery Environ. What about you?" I asked him.

"Ironically enough, I thought about Kayden Lukas Environ for our baby boy and Violet Sadies Environ," he answered.

"Hmm," I hummed, pondering on the names. "How about we mix the names that we got?" I suggested.

"Kayde Lukas Environ," he declared.

"And Violet Avery Environ," I smiled up at him.

"I love it," he agreed, giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

As we pulled up into the Environ household, the whole family was standing pacing worriedly back and forth on the sidewalk. "What's going on?" I asked.

"God, those freaks are back and they're demanding to see you," Nixie said in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Which freaks?" Flame growled, me and him knowing fully who they were talking about. The whole family gave him a pointed look. "I'm going to kill those bloodsuckers!"

**I really hope that you guys are still with me. I am aware that a few of you have lost interest due to my lack of updates. As sad as that is, I can't blame you. It's my fault for not updating as much as I should be.**

**Now, it's my goal to update this story at least once a week or every two weeks. I will no longer subject you, my readers, a whole two months wait for a new chapter. I PROMISE.**

**If you haven't known, I also have a new story coming up. It's a Jacob/Bella pairing so if you're interested, put me on AUTHOR ALERT. It will debut on my ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY here on fanficition. (OCTOBER 7TH, 2010)**

**I also promise that I won't let that story get in the way of this story like many of my other stories had. This is now my NUMBER ONE top priority,  
**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	17. Keep Holding On

**I know you guys probably don't like authors' notes but...**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY UP!**

**If any of you out there are Bella/Jacob Lovers, I have a new story up called Keep Holding on!**

**It's already been posted up, so what are you waiting for? **

**GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**P.S. I promise to have this story updated by the end of this week! :)  
**


	18. Immature

**I MADE A ****TUMBLR****! I MADE A ****TUMBLR****! FOLLOW ME ON ****TUMBLR****! (www[.]teamjacobrulez[.]tumblr[.]com)**

_**WARNING ALERT**_**: You are now about to enter Flame's mind for the FIRST TIME EVER! You have been warned…**

Chapter 17: Immature

**Flame POV**

That motherfucking, cocky, stupid, cocksucking bastard! Who the hell does he thinks he is?

When I get my hands on his sparkly ass shitty fa –

"Calm down," Bella breathed out, rubbing her hands up and down my arms. _Damn it, she's getting me all horny again._ I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, but it didn't mean I stopped cursing the asshole in my head.

"Okay, okay," I replied, letting out deep breaths. She gave me a small smile and then tucked herself into my, intertwining our arms. "It's not like I'm going to burst out into fire or something," I muttered. She let out a twinkling laugh and I felt my heart melt. _Hey dude, your dignity called. He wants his man card back!_ Damn fucker.

"Are you kidding? Yes, you were," she contradicted.

"No, I wasn't," I denied. _Girl, you're delusional._

"Your hands were on fire," she commented, holding out my palms to me. I saw the small particles of ashes that lay on the palm of my hands. I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Damn, really?" I grinned. She beamed.

"Hello?" Nix interrupted, clearly annoyed. "If you would _please_ get over yourselves," she crunched her eyebrows in agitation, "I would really like to get rid of those fuckers."

"Nixie, language!" Jenny scolded.

"I'd say sorry, really, I would, but I'm far to pissed off to care right now," she apologized.

Ritz made his way over and wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to calm her down. How he fucking does that, I will never know. For a water elemental, she's a damn hothead! _How fucking ironic._

Angel and Bella both let out loud laughs and everyone, including me, looked at them in confusion.

"I think your wife and husband have gone crazy," Nixie muttered to me and Terra.

"Oh god, that was good," Angel commented, wiping a tear of laughter from his eyes.

"I didn't know you knew any jokes," Bella mused as she gave me a pat on the arm.

"What?" I asked, confused. _Sometimes, I don't understand these two. They're freaks._

"Hey!" they both protested.

"I am not a freak," Angel commented.

"Yeah," Bella stuck her tongue out childishly, "you're the one who goes out bursting into flames at random times."

"Oh right," I grumbled, mentally smacking myself for forgetting that they could read minds. Then realization hit me and I started laughing too. "So that's what you were laughing about," I chuckled.

"You guys are soooo weird," Dimitri said, causing all three of us to throw him glares.

"Are you guys forgetting something? Oh, I don't know, that fucking vampires are in our living room!" Nyte spat out. _Then why don't you just use your deathly powers and kill them right now? Yeah, I thought so. Fucker._

"For the first time in my life, I'm glad that you're my brother," Nixie rolled her eyes in sarcasm, "Well? I thought you were supposed to kill their asses? Now, you're all calm and shit. Damn it Bella! Get him angry again." _Stupid bitch. I hate you. Damn it, why the hell did you have to be my sister?_

"Umm, no way, need I remind you what happened the last time," she reminded.

"Okay! I think that's where I draw the line," Terra exclaimed.

"Where's Zephy, Xen, and Damien?" Bella finally asked.

"They're inside trying to calm down the situation. Those bloodsucker seem really intent on talking to you Bella," Ritz answered. I tightened my grip on her waist and tried to calm myself down. _Shit, I thought I was calm already._

_If those leeches think they can just waltz back into Bella's life and act like they never hurt her, they've seriously got another thing coming. I am going to tear them limb from limb and watch with satisfaction as they burn in hell. Their eyes will be bloodshot red, pleading for help. Their hair will turn into nothing but wisps that continue to burn. Up in flames, their faces with be scarred with burns that will forever be irreparable._

"You're imagination is so vivid," Angel mused, smirking, obviously at the thoughts of those bloodsuckers burning alive.

"Geez, you're not really going to do that, are you?" Bella asked me, giving me a pout. _Damn that pout. Damn that pout. You won't get to me Pout. Gah, I hate you Pout._

I let out a sigh. "Okay, fine. Not if you don't want me to," I finally gave in. _Stupid pout._

She gave me a small grinned and turned back towards the family. "What do they want from me?" she asked.

"Apparently, they're talking about some shit with you being in danger," Nyte answered, rolling his eyes. "You? Bella? In danger? Psh, fucking idiots. You could kill that Victoria's ass with one look," he grinned.

"You know, come to think of it, fuck yeah! What the hell have we been worried about? They're fucking Shield is no match for Bella," Nixie agreed.

All of our eyes widened in shock. _ Did she just….? Oh fuck no, something's not right. _"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Did you just – did you just agree with me?" Nyte sputtered. Nixie growled slightly.

"Yes, I did. Shut the hell up! Get over it," she spat. He obliged but kept a stupid smile plastered onto his face.

"What do you guys want to do about this?" Terra asked.

"Talk it out, I guess," Bella shrugged. _Silly Bella, talking out things is not always the solution to everything._ "You're really pissing me off today," she hissed, smacking me in the chest.

"What? What did I do?" I asked innocently, with no clue.

"Fucker, you keep bashing me in your head," she growled.

"I have not," I defended quickly.

"'Girl, you're delusional.' 'They're freaks.' 'Silly Bella, talking out things is not always the solution to everything,'" she mocked, all the while glaring at me. "If you don't shut up soon, I'm going to release my pregnant hormones on you," she threatened. _Speaking of hormones….._

"Depends on what kind it is," I whispered huskily in her ear.

"Oh fuck no, I do not want to hear this," Nixie grumbled, shutting her ears with her hands as she stomped her way into the house. Nyte, Dimitri, and Jenny agreed, following her into the house. "I'd rather be in a house full of bloodsuckers," I last heard her mutter. _Yeah, I know you want this!_

"It's the one where I'll rip your throat out and refuse to have sex with you for a whole week," she replied wittingly, crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't help it! I speak my mind," I whined.

"Way too loudly may I add," Angel added.

"Shut up. You're not a part of this conversation," I told him quickly. He held up his hands in mock defense and backed away with a small smirk on his face. _And I actually thought I liked you…_

"I hate you too," he grinned as he made his way towards Terra's side.

"Well," Bella started off seductively, running her fingertips down my chest. _Horny. Horny. Horny. Horny._ "If I were you," she whispered in my ear, "I'd tell my mind to shut up because otherwise, you won't get any of this," she finished off, taking a swipe at my earlobe. I groaned.

I stood there dumbfounded. _What the fuck? Only you Bella…. Only you._

"Yeah, I thought so. Now shut up, and let's kick some vampire ass," she grinned, grabbing a hold of my hand.

"You _so_ don't deserve her," Terra teased, laughing endlessly. Angel merely smirked at my misfortune. _Traitors._

Once we stepped in the house, I was bombarded with the smell of leeches. They don't smell as bad to us as they do to the wolves, but it's enough to make me want to puke. _But, for your sake, I'll try to manage. _I thought grudgingly to Bella.

"Thank you," she replied, pecking my lips slightly.

"Who knew that Flame would ever be whipped by a girl half his size?" Angel laughed. Terra slapped him lightly on the chest, but didn't do much to hide her smile.

"Ha. Ha. What the hell is it today? Pick on Flame day?" I sneered. Their laughs got even louder, causing me to clench my fists in anger.

"Ow, ow, you're crushing my hand," Bella whimpered. _Oh crap. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm sorry!_

"Shit, Bella. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Oh, crap. Are the babies going to be okay? Damn it!" I cursed, finishing the end of my rant. _Fucking idiot. As if you didn't sound stupid enough already. _If possible, Angel and Terra burst out into more laughter. Bella, whole-heartedly, began to join them.

"Flame, honey, it's just my hand," she reminded me, stroking my face. "Nothing going to happen to the babies, okay? Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out," she laughed.

"I panicked. Geez, give me a break. I thought I hurt you really bad or something," I apologized.

"I love you Bella. You really are the best thing that has ever happened to this family," Terra chuckled before pulling Angel away into the living room, where the bloodsuckers were.

"Okay, look, I get it, okay? I know that _their_ presence here is messing with your temper right now, but calm the _fuck_ down. I'm not going anywhere. I'm pregnant with _your kids._ And I plan to keep it that way, got it?" she said, finally putting my straight. I nodded, not being able to form words. "_I love you._ Don't let what anyone else says ever make you forget that," she assured me.

"Damn it, why do you always have to be right?" I whined. _Not that I'm complaining._

"Because I'm the smarter one in this relationship," she grinned, before scurrying away into the living room. _Oh hell no…_

I ran after her and she squealed as I picked her off of the floor. "Flame!" she shrieked, laughter overcoming her body. I nuzzled my nose against hers and breathed in her scent.

"Maybe, _but_ I'm the _man_ in this relationship and don't you ever forget that," I whispered. Her body shivered deliciously under me and I just wanted to take her –

"Ahem," Nixie fake coughed. _Right, meeting with the leeches. Can't wait for that!_

Bella pushed me off of her and landed soundlessly on the floor. Her face was flushed red with embarrassment and I couldn't help but grin with pride. Looking around the room, I saw the seven leeches watching us with jealousy in their eyes. _Ha ha ha ha ha, we have Bella and you do-on't_, I sang in my head.

"You are so immature," Bella smacked my chest.

"What?" I asked naively. She laughed and shook her head.

"So? What are you doing here?" she asked the bloodsuckers casually.

The fuckers seemed to be taken back by the way she spoke to them, considering that the last time, she was about ready to pull off their heads in anger.

The head leader coughed a bit._ Oh for goodness sakes', you're a fucking vampire. You don't need to cough._ Bella bit her lip to try to conceal a smile and I crossed my eyes, making her bite her lip harder in concentration, to keep herself from laughing.

"We have caught sight of Victoria," the leader started off, "she's making an army."

"An army of what? Sparkly monsters?" Nyte commented, causing the whole family to laugh, including me, which if you didn't know, is shocking. _It's times like these when I'm glad he's my brother. Most of the other times, he's just plain fucking stupid._

The _Cullens_ apparently didn't find it funny, for their hopeful expressions now turned into scowls.

"An army of newborns," the blonde, military looking vampire managed to grit out. "We've seen twenty of them, at least, twenty-one if you count Victoria, but we can imagine that the numbers will be much larger as the time passes," he explained, his anger dissolved.

"Well, that isn't fair," Dimitri fake whined.

"There will be fifty of them and only twelve of us. Whatever shall we do?" Ritz said sarcastically.

The main asshole in the fucking _coven_ apparently had had enough because he stood up and barred his teeth at Dimitri and Ritz. _That asshole._ Our whole family crouched down and growled back at him.

"Do you think this is funny? Is Bella's safety just not that important to you?" he hissed. _What a freaking hypocrite! Has he forgotten what he's done to Bella already?_

Instantly, vines and branches from the tree in our house restrained his arms and legs, not allowing him to move at all. This caused the rest of his so called _family_ to growl back at us.

"Stay back," both Bella and Terra hissed. Obviously, it had been the both of them who tied him up. Since there were two of them, the strength of the vines were twice as strong, strong enough to restrain a powerful - _pshh, powerful, yeah right -_ bloodsucker.

"Wait a damn minute," Nyte interrupted, slightly lightening up the tension, "where the hell is Xen?"

"And Zephy?" Dimitri added, worried for his mate.

"We're here," we heard both of their voice announce. I caught a scent in the air and groaned.

_Great, the wolves are here. Join the party!_

**So so so so so so so, was this chapter awesome or what?**

**I finally decided to write a chapter in someone else's POV other than Bella's and I thought that Flame's mind was the best place to be! And look at how well this chapter turned out to be :D**

**I like this chapter. I really, really do. How about you?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**ALSO, don't forget to follow me on TUMBLR!**

**(www[.]teamjacobrulez[.]tumblr[.]com)**


	19. This Sucks

**Sorry for taking so long! My dad disconnected me from my internet for A FEW DAYS now and it's pissing me off. I've been punished for getting a B in art. Yes, a B. IN ART. To say I'm mad is the biggest understatement of my life. Please, just bear with me. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 18: This Sucks

**Bella POV**

"Why are you here?" I asked Sam and the Pack, not once tearing my hateful gaze from Edward.

"Xen and Zephy told us that _they_ were here," Jake replied distastefully.

"And if you thought about killing them, we were here to help you," Paul added jokingly, which received a smack in the head from Sam. "_What?_" he asked innocently, "that's what it seems like they're doing to Carrothead over there."

The whole Cullen clan was now standing up in an offensive crouch and growled at the wolves, who happily snarled back at them.

"Oh will you bloodsuckers give it a rest? Unless you went to be tied up like him," Terra hissed at the Cullens. Like scolded puppies, they sat back down but it didn't erase the scowls on their faces.

"Now why _are_ you here?" Flame asked once again.

"We already told you, we want to help with the battle," Carlisle answered.

"We don't need your help," Nixie spat, "We can handle it all on our own."

"With our help," Embry added.

"Right," Dimitri and Angel agreed.

"Do you really think a pack of mangy mutts will help you in the battle?" Rosalie cackled.

"Yeah, we do," I growled at her. "Why? What would your sparkly asses do to help us?" I retorted. With that, her eyes darkened with anger. "Huh, I thought so," I grunted.

The pack let out barks of appreciation. "Thanks Bells," Jared thanked. I gave them nods and a smile.

"As you can see, we don't need you here," Ritz bellowed at them.

"The only use we have for you here is a pack of coven that we'd be willing to make a bonfire out of," Nyte smirked.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Flame grinned, giving Nyte a knuckle bump. _Hmm, these two sure have been getting along real well today._

All the Cullens were now full out glaring at us, except for Edward, who is now unconscious on the floor. Yes, I know, that's supposed to be impossible for a vampire, but we were squeezing him too much. Vampire or not, that kind of pressure wouldn't have kept him conscious.

I turned to Xen and Zephy slowly and asked them, "What caused you to bring the pack?"

"It was starting to get too rowdy in here. We could hardly keep them in control," Zephy answered.

"They were being way to damn stubborn about seeing you and we had already told them that they won't see you unless you wanted them to. They wouldn't hear any of it," Xenon continued.

I let out a sigh. "Seriously?" I asked the Cullens, "I thought I told you to leave me along the last time?"

"Bella, you're in danger. You _need_ our help," Alice tried to persuade.

"I don't need your help, nor do I even want it. When will you accept that you don't belong in my life anymore?" I said in a frustrated tone.

"When you accept the truth of that question," Emmett shot.

My fists clenched in anger and Flame immediately stood behind me. He knew that my patience had already worn off.

"I don't need you! I have a _family_ here. They're my family," I gestured around me, "the Pack and the Environs. And soon enough, we're going to have a family of our own as well!" I shouted at them while raising both mine and Flame's hands up.

The Cullens let out gasps and so had the Pack. _Right, I haven't told them about this yet._

"You're pregnant," Esme breathed out.

Jasper finally spoke. "That's what it is," he commented with wide eyes, "I've been trying to guess what… what I was hearing. It was like you had another heartbeat in you." Closing his eyes, his ears perked up. Almost immediately his eyes snapped to mine and he gasped. "Not one… two," he whispered.

"Twins?" Xen asked excitedly. I gave her a bright smile. "This is great!" she exclaimed.

"Someone's been busy!" Quil wolf whistled.

"Congrats," Sam smiled gently. Jake grinned at me.

The Environ family all had happy glints in their eyes, as if they're already planning how to spoil my children. The Pack also had welcoming expressions on their faces. The Cullens, on the other hand, had shock, longing, and jealousy in their eyes.

"How could you get pregnant?" Alice screeched. "You're not even married!"

"What the fuck gave you that idea?" Flame snarled at her, obviously pissed at the comment. "We've been married for almost a year now. Are you blind or did you just not notice the rings on our fingers?" he spat at her, nearly ready to pounce on her.

Edward seemed to have woken up at just the right time.

"You're married?" he shrieked.

"Yes I fucking am! What will you do about it?" I challenged angrily. He looked lost and finally he huffed and ran out the room. "Yeah, go ahead and run! Because that's what you're best at doing anyways," I shouted after him.

"I've had enough! Leave Bella alone," Nixie screamed at the Cullens.

Feeling a bit faint, I placed two hands on my stomach and fell back against Flame. Flame gently grasped my arms and tried to keep me up. "Baby? Bella? Are you okay?" he asked quickly with worry.

"Flame – " I managed to choke out, before I felt an immense pain stab at my stomach. I shrieked in pain and Flame looked at me with a terrified expression.

"That's it! My patience is gone!" I heard Zephy screech before feeling a huge gust of air run past me, blowing all the Cullens out of the house.

"Damien! Help," Flame pleaded, grasping both of my hands in comfort as he laid me on the couch.

"Is she alright?" the Pack asked in unison.

"I don't know," Damien whispered. Finally, he kneeled beside me and placed his hand on my barely showing stomach. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

"It hurts," I whimpered into Flame's neck, which my head was currently buried under.

"It will be okay. I promise," he tried to assure. I could hardly get myself to nod.

"What happened?" Terra asked softly.

"The babies were being put under too much stress," Damien sighed sadly. "I'd advice that you stay away from anything stressing from now on. Which also means, no sex," he added, giving a pointed look towards Flame, who groaned.

"Bed rest?" I asked dejectedly.

"I'm afraid so, but it will only be for a week tops. Give the babies a few days worth of rest. _Their_ visit really took a huge toll on you," Damien advised, giving me a small fatherly peck on the forehead.

"We promise to keep them as far away from you as possible from now on," Angel said, "Right guys?"

"Right," Nyte, Dimitri, and Ritz agreed.

"And we'll be here for your comfort," the girls added with gentle smiles.

"We'll be patrolling around your house," Sam added, "Along with the guys, we'll make sure they don't make it within twenty miles of you."

"Thanks you guys," I said in a raspy voice.

"Let's get you some rest," Flame whispered in my ear, carefully carrying me in his arms.

He ran us to our house and placed me gently on our bed. I felt the bed dip as he laid with me. With my back pressed against his chest, he put a hand on my stomach and began rubbing it soothingly as he placed soft kisses on my neck.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked. I nodded. I placed a hand on top of his and held onto it.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he replied, pecking my lips.

* * *

The next morning, I felt much better. I've regained some of the strength that I had lost yesterday. I tried to drape my arm around my Flame but was met with air. I started to panic but the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen calmed me.

"Morning beautiful," Flame grinned as he walked into the room. He was carrying a tray full of breakfast food.

"Aww, how sweet," I smiled at him.

"I try," he smirked. He plopped on the bed and then placed a kiss on my forehead. "Are you any better?"

"I feel much better. Especially that my _husband_ just made breakfast in bed for me," I grinned. I leaned in and kissed his lips softly but greedily. "Life can't get any better than this," I whispered.

I pulled back immediately and scanned the tray. "You see? I can cook," he boasted, but his voice sounded a bit dazed. I smirked, knowing that I had done that to him.

"Yes, I now know never to doubt you," I said sarcastically with a smile.

Quickly, I began feeding myself, not realizing just how hungry I actually was. On the tray were pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage links, and orange juice. I didn't know if he expected me to eat all of what he made, but I decided on doing so anyways.

"Calm down woman. You're acting as though you haven't eaten in forever," he joked, brushing a piece of stray hair away from my face.

"I'm hungry," I defended, but it came out muffled for my mouth was still full of food. He laughed wholeheartedly before stroking my arms lovingly.

"What do you suppose we should do today? After all, you can't do anything stressing," he grumbled.

"You're just mad that we can't have sex," I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Maybe I am," he pouted.

"Get over it," I teased.

"And you're just happy because bed rest means I'll have to do everything for you," he retorted.

"It would be nice to have someone take care of me for a change," I smiled at him before handing him the finished tray. "Now, clean this," I jokingly ordered.

"Your wish is my command," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

I chuckled before falling back into the bed. I began rubbing my stomach in hopes that the babies were satisfied with the food. _Please don't make me throw up._ It seems as though they heard my wish because for once, I didn't throw up the food I just ate.

Flame strolled back into the room with a raised eyebrow. "No throw up today?" he asked.

"Yup," I replied giddily.

He laid back on the bed with me and cuddled into my body. "Zephy told me that she blew them out the house so hard that they probably landed out of state," he informed me.

"Good," I commented. "Those fucking assholes deserve to be – " he interrupted me quickly.

"Chill," he chuckled, stroking my arms. "I hate them too but you're starting to stress yourself out again," he pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved off his concern.

"Xen, Terra, and Nixie also wanted me to tell you that they've already started to go baby shopping," Flame said with a slight groan.

"Hey, you should be thankful. At least _you_ won't have to do it with me," I chuckled.

"True," he mused. "It also means that I can do this all day," he grinned before pouncing on top of my body.

"Flame!" I squealed. He attacked my mouth and refused to let it go. "No… sex…" I managed to choke out.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I have to stop kissing you like this," he smirked before placing his soft lips back against my own.

One of his hands made its way under my back and then he scooped me off of the bed. My hands took a life of their own and before I knew it, my fingers were running through his jet black locks. Nibbling on my lower lip, his _excitement_ finally decided to show up. I let out a breathtaking moan as he jerked his hips onto mine.

"Flame," I warned, but it came out more as a whimper.

"I know, I know," he grunted, pulling away from me.

"Look on the bright side, it'll only be for eight more months," I teased, running my fingers through his hair. He groaned and buried his head on a pillow.

"This sucks!"

**Was it any good? I hope so.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	20. Explanation

**Okay, guys, so there's a perfect explanation of why I just suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth :/**

**I no longer own my own computer. My parents sold it to buy a Mac. I already know what you're thinking. "Oh, that's great!"  
No, it's not -.-**

**They put the Mac out in the living room so if I ever want to use the computer I have to use it THERE. I hate it because they monitor every single freaking thing that I do. **

**No, they do not know that I write stories. They would flip if they found out that I use SWEAR WORDS. So, there's no possible way that I could write anything while they're looking over my shoulder or checking what I'm doing. It's such a PAIN. I wanna get back to writing SO MUCH. The only times I ever get to write anything is when they go to places and even then, I don't get enough time.**

**I'm really trying to write as much as I can, though. I PROMISE.**

**I'll try to update from now on, even if it's just once every two weeks.**

**I really hope you guys can forgive me. I hope you guys are still there. Thanks to all those who haven't given up on me!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	21. Nyte, the Idiot

**Hey, guys! I'm so glad to tell you that I've finally gotten around to writing chapters for Another Chance. I took you guys' advice and wrote them on paper first. So YAY! After reading the chapter please read the author's note at the end.**

ENJOY! :D 

Chapter 19: Nyte, the Idiot

**Bella POV**

"So… about my training," I started out slowly, trying to gauge Flame's reaction.

"What about it?" he asked.

"When can we start?"

He lifted his head out of the fridge and looked at me with disbelief written on his face. "Oh, you were serious about that?"

I couldn't help but feel the least bit offended. "Of course, I meant it. Did I sound like I was kidding to you?"

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Flame Ash Environ!" I shrieked at him, throwing one of the couch's pillows at his head.

"Hey!" he protested, moving out of the way just in time.

"There is nothing and I mean nothing that will stop me from participating in that fight!" I shouted at him.

"Nothing, huh?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"What are you – AH!"

**The Environ House**

"I wonder what Bells and Flame are doing," Nyte said to himself as he was picking his fingernails.

"If you're so concerned why don't you go visit them," Nixie spat at him like usual.

"Why don't you stop being such a bitch," he retorted.

"You trying to start something with me?" Nixie asked with a threatening glare. Nyte gulped and shook his head quickly. "I thought so," she said, smirking at him.

"Will you guys stop?" Zephy snapped. "I'm trying to listen to the winds."

"You need to take some rest, babe. You've been trying to pick up any leads for hours," Dimitri said softly, while rubbing her back. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks, but I'd really like to put this stupid war to end as quickly as possible," she replied. Dimitri sighed but kneeled down to give her a loving peck on the forehead.

"I seriously don't see why we're taking this so badly," Nyte muttered. Considering both him and Xen have been fighting for a few days now, he's recently always in a pretty pissy mood.

"Shit, Nyte. Get over yourself. It's not our fault that Xen won't give you any," Dimitri said to him, with a teasing grin.

"I resent that! If you must know Terra is pissed at Angel too," he defended.

"My situation is different! Hell, I'm sorry if I'm not ready for a fucking baby," Angel shouted.

"Dude…" Ritz said.

"Besides, she only wanted a baby when Bella got pregnant. I can't fulfill her _every_ need," he ranted even further.

"Angel, I'd shut up now before Terra hears you," Nixie said, shutting him up completely. "You two are lucky Terra and Xen are out bonding through their anger right now and the fact that we're _actually_ listening to your problems."

"Yeah, and now there are two warring couples in the family. This isn't the time for you guys to start fighting," Zephy added.

"Why don't you guys just go apologize?" Ritz told him.

"Wow, _really_. We didn't think of that," Nyte replied sarcastically.

"You," Nix started pointing a finger at Nyte, "Stop being such an asshole to my mate _and_ to everyone else before I start bitch-slapping you. And Angel, just drop it. You know how Terra gets. She can be a lot worse than me. Just give it time and she'll come back around."

"Thanks, Nix. I'll keep that in mind," Angel smiled thankfully. Nix can be a bitch a lot, _especially_ to Nyte, but she has her moments.

Nyte yelled out in frustration. "I don't even understand what I did wrong!"

"Dude, you freaking wrecked her car. And we're talking about her Vanquish. The other thing she loves more than you," Dimitri reminded him, bringing them all back to the scene.

"_Nyte! What the hell are you doing?" Dimitri yelled._

"_I'm experimenting," he grinned, taping some shotguns together._

"_Where the fuck did you even get those?" Ritz asked quizzically._

"_And where do I always get my gear?" Nyte asked, shutting Ritz up. "Yup, that's right."_

"_Dude…" Ritz said with a grimace._

"_You do know that Xen will kill you. Wait, let me rephrase that. She'll __murder__ you," Angel added._

"_No, she won't. Besides, the car is indestructible, remember? She said so herself," Nyte shrugged._

"_Dude, don't do it –"_

_**BOOM!**_

"_Fuck…"_

"_You are soooo fucking dead."_

"You've got to stop fucking doing that!" Nyte shouted, punching Angel on the shoulder.

Angel merely smirked. "No can do, I just love reliving your idiotic, jackass moments," he replied.

"I swear Nyte. You are can be so stupid sometimes," Zephy said.

"She said it was indestructible! Sue me for being so curious," Nyte muttered.

"Yeah, maybe against a car crash or something. Not against five, five freaking shotguns together!" Nixie shouted, smacking him upside the head.

"She can always buy a new one," he grumbled.

"You knew how important that car is to her," Ritz told him.

"It was the only thing she had left from her biological parents," Dimitri added.

Nyte's eyes widened. "Fuck, I forgot about _that_. Shit," he hissed.

Every single one of them brought a hand up to smack their hands to their forehead.

_Idiot._

**Terra and Xenon**

"I swear he's such a fucking – UGH!" Xen yelled out into the streets. She was on the edge of tears. Xenon Lite Environ never cries. What Nyte had done hurt her really deep.

"Honey," Terra said soothingly, rubbing Xen's back comfortingly.

"It was the only thing I had left of them, Terra, and he… now, it's gone!" she shouted, finally bursting into tears.

"I seriously feel a bit stupid about my fight with Angel now. It's not his fault if he's not ready," Terra told her, "I'm sorry."

"As if it didn't already hurt a lot, he doesn't even know what he did wrong. The asshole forgot about the reason why I love my car so much. I feel like he doesn't even know anything about me," Xen cried.

"Xen," Terra said, concerned, "I'm sure that's not true."

"Well, he sure makes it feel that way," Xen sobbed.

**Bella POV**

"What crawled up your asses and died?" Flame asked the family as we entered the Environ house.

"Be more sensitive," I scolded, smacking his chest.

"Well, Terra is mad at Angel for not wanting a baby," Dimitri started.

"And Xen is incredibly pissed at Nyte for wrecking her Vanquish," Ritz added.

I saw Flame's eyes widen. "Shit, dude. You didn't…" he said in disbelief, trailing off.

"The asshole fucking did," Nixie nodded.

"You're such an idiot," Flame shot at him.

"I'm lost," I told them with confusion.

"You know Xen's bright yellow Vanquish, right?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, it was the only thing her real parents were able to leave her before… _you know_," he explained. My eyes widened with understanding.

"You idiot!" I shouted at Nyte.

"Fuck, Bells. Not you too," Nyte grimaced. I gave him a more stern glare in return.

"Is there a way to get it fixed?" Flame asked.

"Well…"

Angel brought up a flashback of the wrecked car and Flame hissed in appreciation and disbelief.

"How did you manage to do that?" he asked.

"Two words, my man. Five. Shotguns," Angel answered.

"Ouch," I muttered. "So, there's no hope?"

"I highly doubt there's anything we can to fix _that_," Zephy commented.

"You're screwed," Flame said with a small laugh.

"You guys are so fucked up! I'm out of here," Nyte grumbled before angrily stalking out of the house.

"It's about time he left," Nixie said, relieved.

"How long have you guys been putting up with him?" I asked.

"For _hours_," Dimitri groaned from his position next to Zephy.

"I hope those two will make up soon," I added.

"Hopefully," Zephy agreed.

"Anyways, change of topic. Have you gotten anything yet?" Flame asked Zephy.

"Not yet. I feel like something's blocking me," she replied. Quickly, her eyes lit up and she looked up at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Maybe _you_ could try," she grinned.

"Um…"

"No way! If you look _that_ stressed, Bella would probably feel the same. It won't be good for her and the kids," Flame contradicted with a glare.

"Come on, Flame. Zephy's been doing this for hours. Give her a break, man," Dimitri pleaded.

"I mean, I could try," I offered.

She smiled at me. "Anything would be great!"

"Bella –"

"It's fine, Flame. I should at least do something, considering you won't even allow me to train," I reminded him.

"Fine," he muttered. "Just, don't stress yourself too much, alright?"

"I promise," I smiled, pecking him on the lips.

I sat cross-legged next to Zephy and closed my eyes. I emptied my mind and tried to blend myself with the winds and the earth as if we were one. I took a deep breath and immediately, vivid images flew across the back of my eyes. I felt Zephy's hand grab one of my own and she was able to see what I saw.

_In the midst of the lush, green forests were the Volturi. There were five of them, all hooded and cloaked in black cloaks, but one was hidden behind a wall made by the other four. I could faintly make out their faces. I recalled my memories and remembered their names. The two twin vampires in the middle were Alec and Jane and the other two men were Felix and Demetri. I couldn't see the face of the mystery vampire. The four guards all had fierce looks on their faces and they looked determined._

"_Are you sure they won't be able to see anything?" Felix asked the mystery vampire._

"_I am sure. No one is capable of breaking through my Shield," a harsh, cold voice answered. It was a male's voice. "Do not undermine my abilities, Vampire. If you can all recall, I was the one that led the victory to the last mass murder of these Elementals."_

"_I'm sorry, Shield," Demetri apologized with a bowed head. "It's just that these Elementals have been nothing but a pain in the ass since we first encountered them," Demetri growled. "And I can't believe they've stayed under our radar for so long."_

"_That Victoria sure had the guts to report about them. I think she just landed herself in Aro's VIP-list," Felix added._

"_Do not digress from the matter at hand," Alec hissed at them. His sister, however, didn't even bat a lash._

"_Those Elementals will never know what hit them," Jane laughed harshly._

"That bitch!" I shrieked as I detached myself from the Elements.

"What happened?" Flame quickly asked as he took me up into his arms.

"Victoria… s-she fucking got the Volturi involved!" I told him, all the while informing the others as well.

Everyone's eyes widened and Nixie was quickly on the phone with Damien. I looked to my left and saw Dimitri helping Zephy up.

"We've got to move as quickly as possible. They're using the same Shield they used the last time they… _murdered_ our kind," Zephy whispered.

"Yes, we know, Damien. Gather everyone as quickly as possible. Yes, okay," Nixie said into the phone before snapping it shut. She turned to us and barked out orders. "We need to train and get ready. As in, now! Flame, as much as none of us wants to have Bella hurt, she needs to train too. She's our only chance now."

Flame looked at me with pleading eyes. "I have to this, Flame. Not only for us, but also for _them_," I told him, grabbing his hands and placing them on my stomach. He sighed and embraced me.

"Okay," he whispered.

"Move, you guys! Damien, Jenny, and the wolves will be here soon. I'll call up Xen, Terra, and Nyte," Nixie said.

As Flame and I made our way out into the expanse our backyard, whispers from the earth made their way to my ear.

"_Ma'dam! Ma'dam! Your brother is in trouble! He's in trouble!" a tree yelled._

"_They're red-eyed, hungry, and angry!" the ground warned._

"Nyte!" I screamed.

"Bells?" Flame asked worriedly.

"Nyte's in trouble!"

**I am sad to say that Another Chance is finally reaching its end. This story has been the longest running story I have on Fanfiction and I thought that it's about time to finally give it the closure it needs :( ****After this chapter, there are only 3 chapters left plus the epilogue, so countdown starts now. Thank you for everyone who's supported this story along the way! I love you guys!**

**ALSO... I am starting a new story as this one ends. It's also a Bella/OC pairing, so if you liked this story I definitely recommend my new story. Put me on AUTHORS ALERT to keep updated for the new story. You can get a sneak peak at the characters, the summary, and the story banner for the new story at my new website: **teamjacobrulezfanfiction(.)weebly(.)com

**My other website is still up and running but I made a new one because of the storage issues. Please check out the new website!**

**Also, if you Twitter or Tumblr please FOLLOW me, if you have a Youtube Account please SUBSCRIBE, if you have any questions for me FORMSPRING me, and become a MEMBER on my website. All of the links are at my profile so don't forget to check that out. I also have a poll running right now, so please go and VOTE.**

**Thank you guys again for all the support and never giving up on me!**

**Want the next chapter? Well... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	22. Ready

**Sorry for the long delay. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Ready

**Bella POV**

"Look for him! Now!" I yelled.

"We got it," Dimitri and Ritz said, running out of the house. I could feel myself slowly running out of breath.

"Bella! Please, just sit down! Someone get her water!" he shouted. He helped me onto the couch and rubbed my back. "You are in no condition to fight."

"I have to!" I demanded.

Handing me a glad of water, he pleaded, "Bella, please."

"She has to fight, Flame," Zephy said.

"She has to," Nixie agreed, using a soft voice.

"They're here," Angel announce as he looked behind the curtain.

"Let's go," Flame sighed, holding out his hand.

"Thank you," I smiled.

We made our way to the backyard and met up with the others. The wolves were ready to fight while Damien and Jenny had fearful faces.

"Where are the others?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Xen and Terra are on their way," Nixie assured.

"Dimitri and Ritz are out looking for Nyte," Angel added sadly.

"What's wrong with Nyte?" Jenny nearly shrieked.

"He's in danger. We need to find him as soon as possible," I whispered. Tears made their way into her eyes and she buried herself against Damien's chest. I could see his ever growing worry for all of his children but he tried to remain as calm as he could for us.

"He'll be okay," he soothed Jenny.

"Who's going to be okay?" I heard Xen's unmistakable voice ask. When no one answered, her eyes wildly searched the group. "Where's Dimitri, Ritz, and…" Her eyes grew heavy and dark. "Where's Nyte? Tell me where Nyte is!" she demanded.

I sent her the warnings the earth had given me. "No…" she whispered. "No!"

"They're trying to find him, Xen," I said.

"It's my fault! If I wasn't so angry at him… if I hadn't left him…" she sobbed and then suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked quickly with worry.

"The last thing I said to him was that I hated him," she answered with realization and soon enough, tears began to run down her face. Xen _never_ cried. Zephy took her into her arms and let her cry there.

"The best way we can help him is to get ready for this fight, for this war. We're gonna need everyone, including you, Xenon," Damien said softly.

This allowed Xen to stop crying. And just like that, she lifted her head up with a vicious expression on her face. "Okay, let's do this," she said, determined, wiping the remnants of her tears.

Swiftly, everyone got to work. Damien and Jenny practiced with the wolves while the other Environs practiced their elements. Nixie was terribly focused on her waterworks, Zephy kept summoning the winds, Terra was working with the earth, and Xen continuously lit up the sky with thunder. Angel, however, had his eyes closed in concentration, trying to pick up any thoughts he may hear from Dimitri, Ritz, or Nyte.

Flame and I were currently dancing around each other, waiting for an attack on the other side.

"I'm waiting," I said impatiently.

"I can't attack you, babe. It's just… I can't," he gave up, defeated, rising from his crouched posture. I had to think of something quickly. _Geez, why does he have to be so over protective like –_

_Edward!_

"Don't be such an Edward!" I yelled at his retreating frame. This caused him to stop mid-step and slowly turn to me with fire in his eyes. _Literally._ "You heard me! I'm not some fragile, little doll that you have to protect all the time. I can take care of myself. You're just like Edward," I spat at him, although it took everything in me to act as such.

"I am nothing like that bloodsucker," he growled, now back in his crouching position.

I smirked. _Gotcha. _"Prove it."

He pounced on me and I moved out of the way just in time. Because I couldn't fight him either like he couldn't fight me, I tried imagining him to be Edward. _Huh, who knew Edward could suddenly become so useful._

Flame was able to pin me to the ground but I didn't give up. I kicked him on the chest as hard as I could and he went flying to the nearest tree. He got back up on his two feet and stalked me. We were once again back to dancing around each other.

"You're weak like him too," I smirked. I snickered when he attacked me with pure rage in his beautiful, yet dangerous face.

I was able to side-step just in time and grabbed one of his arms to slam him to the ground. With his stomach on the ground, I straddled his back and had his head in a locked position.

"Gotcha," I whispered in his ear, taking a swipe at his earlobe.

I squeaked when he flipped us around so suddenly, him now having the upperhand.

"Gotcha," he repeated with a grin before placing an intense kiss on my lips. I brought my hands up to entwine my fingers in his soft, jet black hair. I heard wolf whistles erupting from the wolves and the family.

Nixie was grinning at me. "That was quite a show you two put up," she teased.

"Anger, love, _and_ sexual tension," Angel added with a grin.

Flame laughed and helped me up. "That was great, babe. You're a natural fighter," he smiled, pecking me on the lips once again.

I looked up at him but saw an underlining emotion in his eyes. I held his hand and looked up at him with apology. "You know I didn't mean anything that I said, right? I just said them to get you to fight me," I told him.

"I know," he nodded but I felt something off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Noticing the change in the mood, the others diverted their attention to their original work.

Flame sighed – which he seems to be doing a lot lately – and cupped my face in his hands. "I don't want you to fight. Not like this. Not while you're pregnant. I can hardly stand the thought of you possibly getting hurt," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"How about I make you a promise?" I asked. He made no motion to answer. "I promise to not let anything happen to me or the babies. I'll take care of myself," I promised.

"You can't be sure of that," he contradicted with a hard gaze.

"The least you and I can do is believe that I can. I need you to trust me on this, honey," I said softly.

"But you have to let me watch over you," he demanded.

"Are you crazy? That would mean that you won't be able to take care of yourself!" I shot at him.

"You're worth more than ten of my life, Bella. The only way I'll let you fight is if I can take care of you too. Take it or leave it," he said, allowing me no room for debate.

"You're one crazy motherfucker. You know that?" I asked with a hint of a smile on my lips.

"You wouldn't love me as much if I wasn't," he grinned.

I intertwined our fingers together and smiled up at him through my lashes.

"So, do I pass my training?" I joked.

He laughed and kissed me on the forehead. "Absolutely," he replied.

"What's next?" I asked.

"We're gonna test your Shielding abilities," Damien answered.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Where the hell can he possibly be?" Dimitri asked under his breath.

"We all knew that Nyte was gonna be in some deep shit at some point in his life. It's been overdue," Ritz commented, but even _he_ couldn't erase the worry he had for his brother.

Dimitri and Ritz continued to run through the large expanse of woods in search of Nyte. Dimitri tried over and over again to see if he could find any trace of Nyte from the Earth, but something was blocking him. He was afraid that the Shield's powers were able to protect every single person in the Volturi and Victoria's army.

"Still got nothing?" Ritz asked worriedly. Dimitri sorrowfully shook his head.

"Where the fuck are you, Nyte?"

"FUCK!" a thunderous yet familiar voice rang through their ears.

"Nyte," both Dimitri and Ritz sighed in relief until they met eyes. "NYTE!" they yelled, anxiety running through their very bones. They sped through the trees, following Nyte's voice, but when they finally reached its origin, they stopped dead in their tracks.

The red-haired bloodsucker, along with five other vampires, had Nyte's head in a locked position under her arm. Nyte was deathly pale and was gasping for air.

"Nyte," Ritz whispered.

"Oh, lookie, there's more of them," Victoria said with fake enthusiasm and a sneer.

"Look, bitch. Let him go or we'll –"

"Or you'll what?" she asked, feigning innocence. She tilted her head to the side to mock them. "You can't do anything to me, Elemental," she grinned evilly, "Your powers don't work on me or my companions. Right now, you're worth nothing but a human." She laughed harshly into the night.

Dimitri was ready to pounce on her but Ritz pulled him back. "She'll kill us," he angrily whispered in his ear.

"Aw, you babies are scared. Ha!" Victoria's companions laughed along her side.

Dimitri tried to summon his Element but he just couldn't. The sight of Nyte was ready to make him take his chances.

"You won't… get away… with this," Nyte managed to gasp out.

She 'tisked Nyte and pretended to scold him as if he was a little child. "Just for that, I'll kill you three, then Bella, then your precious, little Xenon," she said, her face contorting into a face of pure evil.

The mere notion of Xenon's death was enough to get Nyte's blood to boil. Just as he was about to spit on her face, she threw him into the hands of another vampire. He hissed at her retreating figure.

"So, boys. You wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Victoria asked while cracking her knuckles.

Nyte felt a tingling sensation on the tips of his fingers. He wiggled his fingers and clenched them into a fist once he saw what Victoria was about to do. Victoria grabbed Dimitri and Ritz and handed them off to two more others. She gave Nyte a twisted smirk while cracking her knuckles.

"I don't want to get myself… dirty," she said darkly. Nyte continued to struggle against his vampire's grip and the sensation on his fingertips continued to get stronger. "Ready, boys?" The two vampires nodded, grinning evilly.

Nyte clenched his eyes shut and somehow grabbed a hold of his captor's wrist. Suddenly, two loud shrieks emitted themselves in the woods.

**Meanwhile… In the Environ Household**

"How's it going, babe?" Flame asked, running Bella's shoulders.

"I'm getting there," she muttered.

"That's what you've been saying for the last hour," Angel muttered under his breath. Everyone gave him pointed looks, causing him to sulk his shoulders.

"Hey, she's trying," Terra said softly. After what happened with Xen and Nyte, Terra didn't want the same to happen to her and Angel.

"Look," Angel sighed, "I know that most of the time, I could give less of a shit about Nyte, but he's still my brother, _our_ brother, no matter how stupid he may be."

Xen couldn't help but smile, even through the tragic moment. "That's about the nicest thing you've ever said about Nyte," she smiled. Angel just shrugged.

"Tell him I said that and I'll make your lives miserable," he suddenly hissed. Everyone just laughed it off.

"Progress report," Damien said to Bella.

Bella let out a grunt of frustration. "I don't get it. It's like I'm so close to latching on to him. I'm right _there_, but something keeps pushing me off. Ugh!" Bella groaned, her face scrunching into a grimace.

"Easy, there," Flame soothed. Bella calmed down some but her nerves were still wracking. Meanwhile, Nixie was concentration on a puddle when an idea hit her,

"I have an idea," she immediately said. Everyone turned towards her with hopeful eyes. "You said that the wolves are part Shields, right?" she asked Bella, who nodded in return. "Maybe… just maybe, if there are enough of them out there, you could transmit your Shield through them," Nixie explained.

Damien's lips slowly curled upwards. "Kind of like electrical wiring," he commented with a grin.

"Exactly," Nix beamed.

Bella finally caught on and she herself grinned. "You're brilliant, Nix!" she praised. "Sam, how many wolves can you spare?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Spare? I am not going to just hand my wolves to those bloodsuckers on a freaking silver platter!" he shouted, obviously appalled.

"Sam! Calm down! That is not what she meant," Jenny scolded with a motherly tone. Sam looked down and whimpered, like a true dog being scolded.

"They're not going to be fighting," Zephy tried to explain.

"We just need enough of them there to cover the distance that Bella can't," Terra added. She glanced at Bella, who was nodding eagerly. "How many?" Jacob asked.

"At least four," Bella answered. Jake nodded.

"Sam… Paul, Leah, Embry, and I got this. We'll be careful. I promise," Jake pleaded with Sam.

Sam sighed and said, "Go."

"Wait!" Bella shouted after them. She closed her eyes and was able to locate the strong presence of a Shield without as much hassle. "I need you to head north. Distance yourself about a mile apart," Bella ordered. Just as they were about to leave, Bella called out, "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said, smiling. Jacob smiled back at her before disappearing into the woods.

"You sure that there was nothing between the two of you?" Flame asked with raging jealousy in his voice.

"Stop being so insecure, Flame," Nix snorted.

"Yeah, just 'cuz he's hotter than you," Terra smirked. Flame's frown deepened. Bella herself couldn't contain her giggles. The Pack laughed along with her.

"I'm carrying you're children, aren't I?"

"Fair enough," he grumbled, wrapping a possessive arm around Bella's waist.

Bella nuzzled into the crook of his neck, saying, "I love you."

Before Flame could respond, Sam shifted back to his human form and declared that Jake and the others were ready. Bella nodded and glanced at every member of her family. They each gave her nods.

"Let's do this."

**Two more chapters and the epilogues left! :'(**

**I can't believe that this story is almost over, but remember! I will have a new story up after this one. You can check out the teaser for it on **teamjacobrulezfanfiction(.)weebly(.)com/chemicals-react(.)html  
**Please, please, please, CHECK IT OUT and let me know what you think :D**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	23. The Fight Begins

**So... I'm SORRY again! I know I promised you guys that I was going to update as soon as possible but I failed you all once again :(**

**My only excuse is that I postponed putting up this chapter because I wanted to post it up at the same time I posted up my new story.  
Yesss, a NEW STORY :D Please, please, please check it out! It's called If You're a Bird, I'm a Bird. It's a Bella/OC pairing so if you're reading this story, you should read that too. **

**I'm telling you guys now that it's going to be kind of a mix of this story and I'm in Love with a Rockstar, so I hope you guys read it.**

**Please, ENJOY this long-waited chapter!**

Chapter 21: The Fight Begins

**3****rd**** POV**

_Suddenly, two loud shrieks emitted themselves into the woods._

Nyte opened his eyes to the sound and was shocked to see that his captor has disintegrated. The second shriek had come from Victoria.

"How did… how – " she stuttered, looking quite shocked.

Nyte grinned evilly to himself. _ My elements are back, baby! _ He took a defensive crouch and began to growl at Victoria. With a snap of his fingers, the two other vampires flew towards him. Nyte grabbed a hold of them and they disintegrated just like his previous captor had. Dimitri and Ritz were immediately at his side, taking on the same crouching position. Evil thinking clouded Nyte's eyes and mind, making him the true Prince of Death he really was. The family hardly ever saw this side of Nyte, so when Dimitri and Ritz realized this, they knew that Victoria is going to be in some really deep shit. Victoria began to look left and right, backing away with panic and fear dancing in her eyes.

"There's no one to pick up the slack for you anymore. So bring it on… bitch," Nyte licked his lips and pounced on Victoria. She started to run away but Nyte wasn't going to let her go that easily. "No one, and I mean _no one_ messes with my family and threatens _my_ mate," he roared.

Dimitri looked at Ritz and tipped his head towards the house, telling Ritz to go get some reinforcements. Ritz nodded and sped back to the house. Dimitri continued to follow Nyte. Dimitri, however, still does not have any access to his elements. Dimitri didn't like the feeling of being helpless but he figures that if anyone was to kill Victoria easily, Nyte would be their best bet. He could see a blur of black and red in fron of him. He sped up and was able to catch up to Nyte, who was still in his clouded thinking.

Ritz was stopped by a few of the Pack, but after realizing who he was, the Pack let him go. Ritz arrived at the house in a record of twenty seconds. Slamming the front door open, Ritz was met by multiple pairs of worried eyes.

"Ritz!" Nix exclaimed, throwing herself into her mate's arms. Ritz took a moment to bury his face into Nix's hair, smelling her comforting scent wash over him before turning back to the matter at hand.

Finally realizing that he was not along, Xen's eyes widened in panic and terror. "Where's Nyte? Where is he?" she shrieked.

"And Dimitri?"

"There's no time to explain. We need to go, now!" He said hastily. The family and the Pack knew fully well that they were not ready. However, whether or not they were ready, the fight was now. Everyone get ready and stood, ready to follow Ritz. "Sam, tell the others to stay where they are and to follow us once we pass them," he ordered. Sam nodded and phased along with the rest of the Pack. Ritz finally turned to Bella. "We need you Bella. You're the most important person in this fight. You are never to be alone. Do you understand?" Ritz demanded.

Bella looked over at Flame and linked their fingers together. Flame gave her a nod. "Understood," she replied. Flame took a deep breath and relished in the feeling of Bella's touch. He never wanted to lose her.

"Angel," Damien said, "Tell the wolves that no matter what they need to be surrounding all of us. If we have any chance of staying under Bella's shield, they need to be around us so that Bella can use them as guidelines for her shield."

Angel nodded and proceeded to do just that. With that last statement, everyone sped out of the house, following Ritz. While they were running, Xen sped up to meet Ritz's pace.

"Where is he?" she whispered.

"Him and Dimitri are following Victoria," Ritz answered, loud enough for Zephy to also hear. "DImitri doesn't have any of his elements but Nyte does. He's going to be alright, Xen. He's kind of in Death mode right now," he explained. Xen nodded in understanding before moving to run by Zephy's side.

Brown and green streaks flew past the Environs and the Pack. The wind was blowing hard into their faces, causing a rather uncomfortable prickling sensation. The wolves' fur blew along the wind but their paws thudded against the dirty ground. They managed to regroup with Jacob, Paul, Leah, and Embry quickly. After regrouping with them, Damien and Zephy led the group, using the earth and wind as their guides.

Along the middle of the group, Flame and Bella were running side by side with their hands still linked together. Flame just couldn't find it in himself to let go of Bella just yet. He wanted to feel the security that he feels when he is near her. Even with her hair blowing all over her face, Flame still thought that she looked beautiful. As if sensing his thoughts, Bella turned to him and squeezed his hand, giving him a small smile.

"We'll be okay," Bella assured him. He nodded and leaned over to kiss her. Even though it only lasted about a second, it felt like it meant everything to the bother of them. They shared one more loving look before facing their fate.

They all caught sight of Nyte and DImitri's figures in front of them. The two were in a crouched position and the family and the Pack could hear their growls. The group immediately stood by DImitri and Nyte.

Zen had sighed in relief. She cautiously took hold of one of Nyte's hands. Nyte whipped his head to face her, his currently blacked-out eyes glaring into hers. Zen nearly flinched at the sight of his eyes but managed to contain herself.

Xen gave his hand a gentle squeeze and whispered, "I never got to that I love you." The black in Nyte's eyes began to recede, returning Nyte's eyes back to normal. Nyte staggered back a bit, breaking him out of his reverie. Upon noticing Xen, Nyte threw his arms around her, hugging her to him. Xen began to break out into sobs.

"Shhh…" Nyte cooed. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you too," he whispered, "I'm okay. We're okay." Xen nodded and gripped Nyte tighted to her.

To their left, Zephy and Dimitri were also reuniting.

"Awww… isn't that sweet?" a voice taunted them, "Already saying you're goodbyes?"

"Lilith," Damien whispered, not believing the sight in front of him, "You're supposed to be dead." The woman, Lilith, let out a harsh laugh.

"And you're supposed to be extinct," she retorted.

"Who is she?" Bella whispered to Flame. Flame gave her a very worried look.

Lilith whipped her head to look at the child who had the audacity to disgrace her. "Who am I? Who am I?" she mocked with rage. "I am Lilith, the Creator of vampires! How dare you not know who I am?" she yelled.

Bella, the brave soul, simply shrugged as if she didn't care. This only fueled Lilith's anger. "You, Elementals, are not more superior than me! I rule over you! I am the mother of all vampires!" she declared.

As if on cue, about five hundred vampires emerged from behind her. "You're the Shield," Damien finally realized.

Lilith put a nasty grin on her face. "Of course, I offer my services to any of my children in need," she replied. Suddenly, a questioning look came upon her face. "Speaking of which, where is my beloved Victoria?"

At this question, Nyte smirked. "Dead," he deadpanned, also intending the pun. "You see? One touch from me and she disappeared just like that. Would you like me to do the same to you?" he asked, his eyes darkening at the thought.

"You're elements don't work on me, boy," Lilith snarled back. Nyte met the eyes of the Pack, his family, and lastly, Bella, who gave him a nod.

"Wanna bet?" he growled.

Nyte took the first attack and the others followed after him. Nyte zoomed past the vampires, his hands grabbing as many of them as he could. By the end of the first ten seconds, he'd already killed as many as fifteen vampires. By his side, Xen summoned lightning and made it collide with the ground. An explosion sounded out. A good twenty vampires that surrounded the collision flew back. Flame immediately lit up the vampires that were knocked to the ground. He had also surrounded a group of vampires by a ring of fire. Zephy summoned a tornado that tore through a large group of vampires heading their way.

"Nice," Flame grinned.

"It's my specialty," Zephy replied with a smirk.

Terra and Dimitri fought side by side, using the earth to trap the vampires while Nyte disintegrated them. Long, sturdy vines curled out from beneath the ground and latched onto a vampire's legs. Soon, another vine curled around its arms, making is immobile. Nyte sped past them and by the time Terra and Dimitri blinked, the vampire was gone. Ritz and Nixie were also fighting together. They would freeze the vampires while Jenny and Damien crushed the, effectively blowing the vampires up into pieces. Ritz had turned around and froze a vampire's leg, immobilizing it. He angrily tore off its head and chucked it towards Flame. And so, a head on fire was flying through the battlefield. Nyte would have made a joke about it if only the situation wasn't so serious.

Angel, on the other hand, was using a different strategy. He would force the vampires to fight each other. It made it easier for him to rip their heads off. Surprisingly, Angel was fighting along with the wolves. They kept communication through their minds, warning each other and giving out pointers.

The Pack was attacking the vampires in a circle formation, always making sure that they were surrounding every single one of the Environs. Jake emitted a long growl before attacking a vampire that looked closely like Edward Cullen.

Jake trapped the vampire beneath him, tearing away its head away from his body. He felt satisfaction in that particular kill. The wolves continued to dismember as many vampires as they could. This was the most action they've received in almost a year and they planned to milk the battle for all that it's worth.

Bella was also fighting but she stayed near Flame. Just as he was worried about her, she was worried about him. Bella did a combination of things that everyone else was doing. She would kill them with one touch, like Nyte was doing, freeze her opponents, tie them up, put them on fire, etc. However, Bella put most of her energy in keeping the Shield over the family and the Pack. Thirty minutes into the fight, they had already managed to kill more than two thirds of the army. Bella looked to where Lilith was and saw her panicking. Quickly, Lilith escaped into the shadows.

_No!_ Bella screamed to herself. She took a glance at Flame's direction. _Screw it!_ Right when Flame wasn't looking, Bella took after Lilith.

Bella used her Earth element to keep track of Lilith. When they were about a mile away from the fight, Lilith suddenly turned around and snarled at Bella, her sharp fangs showing. Bella took a step in Lilith's direction, challenging her.

"You're not getting away," Bella hissed, "I refuse to let you."

"You and your family's elements may work on those vampires even if they're under my Shield, but they'll never work on me," Lilith growled.

Bella smirked, skirting around Lilith. "Who said anything about using my elements? I plan on killing you the old-fashioned way," she snarled before attacking.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Flame called out, looking over his shoulder while he put several vampires on fire. No one answered him so he turned around quickly. Bella was nowhere in sight. Flame's eyes widened at the realization that Bella was missing. "Shit! Bella? Bella?" he yelled with unadulterated anger running through his very bones. _If Lilith does anything to her…_ He let out a loud snarl and before he knew it, his whole body was on fire. He tore through the remaining vampire in a rampage. He'd rip the vampires' heads off, ultimately setting it on fire at his touch. The others steered clear of him. They knew that Flame was a man on a mission. After going through a massive crowd of vampires, Flame immediately started searching for Bella. He just wished he wasn't too late.

**So... what'cha think?**

**Please, REVIEW and don't forget to check out my new story!**


	24. It All Ends

**I can't believe I'm saying this but... tear... this is the last chapter of Another Chance :( Well, other than the EPILOGUE, of course!**

**Thank you for everything you guys! It's not time for goodbyes. Well, not yet anyways. So please, ENJOY!**

Chapter 22: It All Ends

**Bella POV**

I pounced on Lilith, but Lilith was quick to sidestep me. Another batch of growls escaped from the both of us before I attacked again. This time, I was able to grab a hold of Lilith's arm. I tugged on it harshly and sent her flying towards a tree. A loud thud erupted from Lilith's collision with the tree. A sickening crunch came afterwards. The tree had broken in half at the impact. The top half began to fall back as it collapsed to the ground. I felt the ground shake beneath her and I was quick to apologize to the earth. _Sorry!_

Lilith stood up after a few seconds. She glared at me with pitch black eyes. "You're really asking for it," she hissed. Lilith was the one to attack me the third time around. I jumped over her and landed on her backside.

Lilith charged at me once again, her fangs being showcased to the world. I snarled right back and braced myself for the impact. The moment I felt Lilith's ice, cold skin, I threw her over my shoulder, resulting in Lilith crashing into a boulder. The second hit proved to be more effective than the tree collision because when Lilith stood up, she had a small limp. It was obvious to me that Lilith was going to try to run. Before she could have the chance to do so, I took advantage of the situation and slammed her to the ground. I straddled her back and pulled her arms back. I heard the breaking of bonds from Lilith's shoulders. I took a sick satisfaction in it. Lilith shrieked in pain, with her head thrown back. I leaned down to whisper in he ear.

"You may be a Shield, but that's all you're good at. You can't fight for shit," I whispered before finally ripping out her arms from her body. Lilith yelled in despair, her cries of pain echoing throughout the woods. "This," I said, grabbing Lilith's legs, "is for helping the Volturi kill all of those other Elementals, including the relatives of the Environs." I roughly pulled on her legs to dismember them from her body.

Lastly, I grabbed her head and twisted it so that Lilith could look at her in the eyes. I smirked at the terror that Lilith held in her eyes. "And this," I whispered, "is for my family, my friends, and my children." With one final tug, I ripped her head off of her body. Right before I ripped her head, Lilith's eyes had disgustingly rolled into the back of her head. I shivered at the memory. I distanced the body parts together and held them down with some tree roots. I sighed and slid down a tree. I took deep breaths and couldn't believe what I had just done. I began to hear warning from my elements and groaned.

"I know you're out there. Come out Jane Volturi and company."

Jane Volturi emerged from the shadows in all of her childlike yet evil glory. By her side was her twin Alec and Demetri and Felix flanked the two. I was a bit surprised to see awe and admiration in Jane's eyes.

"That was… impressive," Jame commented.

I couldn't help but give her a sheepish smile. "Yeah, thanks," I replied. Remembering that she's an enemy, I quickly pulled back my smile. "What do you want, Jane?"

"Straight to the point, eh?" Jane smirked. I just glared at her. "It's simple, actually. Aro wants you and your family dead," she answered bluntly.

Felix seemed uncomfortable. Hell, he looked terrified. "Umm, Jane? Did you not just see what they – "

"Shut up, Felix," Jane and Alec hissed.

I was really starting to feel annoyed. My elements were just threatening to unleash themselves.

"Well, you can tell Aro that he can shove his arrogance up his – "

"Why must you always use such crude language?" Jane laughed cynically. She began to take steps towards me. "Fortunately for you, I know Aro, and if memory serves me correct, he will not even _try_ to kill you after the show you just put," she finally said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Really," Jane smirked, "Aro will _know_ that he has no choice. Who knows, you might even be of use to us someday." With her last statement, Jane began to back off, returning to her company. "Until we meet again, Isabella Environ," my name echoed throughout the woods as the Volturi disappeared. However, I cringed when I heard my name called out once more.

"Isabella Marie Environ!" Flame's livid voice yelled. "You crazy bitch!"

"Actually, that's Leah," I joked.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV **

At the sound of her voice, Flame ran. When he finally saw her against the tree, he rushed towards her and crushed her against his body. However, when Flame pulled back, anger filled his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how fucking worried I was about you? Huh? I turned into fucking Torch and nearly lit the while damn forest on fire. I turned around for one fucking second and you fucking leave! What happened to the promises you made? What if the babies got hurt? What if you died? What if – "

Bella couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Flame's face and crushed their lips together. _He finally shut up!_ Bella cheered. Flame's arms slipped around Bella's waist and he pulled her onto him so that she was straddling him. Bella ran her hands through Flame's slightly mussed hair and sighed with contentment. When she pulled back, she gave Flame a lazy smile.

"I've never heard fuck used so many times in a single rant," she grinned.

Flame sighed, "I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that again." He tilted his head down to give her another gentle kiss. Flame rested his forehead against Bella's and let out a huge breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Suddenly remembering the matter at hand, he pulled back slightly and asked, "What happened to Lilith?"

Bella couldn't help but smirk. "Look behind you," she replied. Flame looked confused for a moment before doing just that. To say that Flame was shocked would be an understatement. His eyes immediately focused on all of Lilith's body parts, taking the longest look at the head.

"What the… how the…" Flame sputtered out.

Bella simply shrugged as if it was nothing. "I killed her… tortured her, I guess. It was pretty damn easy too. It's probably weird that I felt some satisfaction in killing her…" Bella's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh my God, Flame! I'm turning into a sadistic psycho! How can you stand being married to me? I'll probably – "

It was Flame's turn to shut her up. "I'm proud of you," he whispered, his breath fanning across Bella's face. He crushed her to himself and buried his head in her hair, taking in her scent. Bella eagerly returned the hug, glad to finally be back in her husband's arms.

The rest of the family and the Pack found Flame and Bella in the same position a few minutes later. Fortunately, no one was hurt that badly. A few of the wolves were limping but the damages weren't extensive.

Upon seeing Lilith's body parts, Damien threw Bella a questioning glance. Hearing his thoughts, Bella muttered, "I'll show you guys later. Just please, burn her already."

Damien nodded at her request. Flame waved his hand and made a huge bonfire appear before them. The family members, except Flame and Bella, each took a body part and threw it into the flames. They finally felt the closure they've been longing for since their parents and relatives were killed.

There was suddenly silence among the Environs and the Pack. The only sound one could hear was the crackle of the fire and the burning of Lilith.

As if on cue, Nyte muttered, "It's over." After another moment of silence, Nyte grinned and wooted, "PARTAYYYY!"

The tension finally broke and everyone laughed. Bella looked up with a smile. Flame did the same, stealing another kiss on Bella's lips.

* * *

"I said it before and I'm going to say it again. You're hard core!" Nyte praised Bella. She grinned in return. Bella had just finished them a recap of what had happened through a flashback. Everyone seemed impressed. They just couldn't believe that Bella had done what she just did. The Pack gained an even greater respect for her.

"So, the Volturi is out of the picture?" Sam asked.

Bella nodded. "For now, I guess. At least we know that they won't attempt to kill us. They wouldn't dare," Bella growled out her last statement.

Sam nodded, pleased with the answer.

"So, I say that we should pull through with this party…" Nyte started once again.

Surprisingly, Nix backed him up, shocking everyone in the family. "Actually, that's a great idea. We should – " Nix stopped, seeing her family's open mouths. "What?" she asked, slightly irritated. She took a glance at Nyte and snorted. "Yeah, yeah. I agreed with Nyte, big deal!" Finally, she gave a pointed look towards Nyte and said, "Don't get used to it. You're still an idiot two thirds of the time."

"I agree too. A party sounds nice," Bella agreed.

Nyte grinned and clapped his hands. "Then it's set! Party, here, tomorrow. Make sure you come," he said to Pack.

"Party? Hell yeah!" Quil bumped fists with Embry and they laughed.

Bella grinned at her family, which now greatly included the Pack. However, Flame had been silent throughout the whole exchange. His arms were wrapped around her stomach and he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Guys? I think Flame and I are going to head home now," she declared. Everyone had taken a quick glance at Flame and they nodded.

"See you tomorrow!" Xen, Zephy, Terra, and Nix said.

"You need rest," Jenny commented in a motherly tone. Bella nodded and then she turned to Damien.

"Can you check on the babies tomorrow?" Bella asked.

Damien smiled and gave Bella a peck on the forehead. "Of course, darling," he said softly.

"Bye, Bells and Flame," everyone said before Flame and Bella walked out of the house. Once the door was closed, Flame picked Bella up bridal style. Bella instinctively wrapped her arms around Flame's neck. Flame held an intense expression all throughout the run. When they arrived at the house, Flame immediately went straight to their room. Flame gently placed Bella on the bed. Flame hovered over her and began placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

"Flame – " Bella started, but Flame hushed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and continued, He sighed against her shoulder and finally looked at Bella.

"I just… I need to know that you're here, safe. I need to feel you," he whispered. Bella locked eyes with Flame, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Bella nodded and they made sweet love that night.

* * *

When Bella opened her eyes the next morning, she was met with Flame's loving eyes. She smiled and stretched up to give him a kiss on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a raspy voice. His fingers were lazily making patters across Bella's stomach. Bella liked the feeling of his warm touch.

"I'm okay. How about you?"

He smiled at her. "I'm better _now_," he chuckled, emphasizing the 'now' in his statement.

"Of course," she laughed.

Bella rolled over and placed her two hands against Flame's chest, effectively straddling him. Flame gave her a raised eyebrow, but Bella could clearly see the lust in his eyes. Bella bent forward and whispered in his ear.

"How about I make you feel much, _much_ better?" she whispered in a sultry, seductive tone. Flame didn't give any protests when Bella attached her lips with his own.

* * *

"Party, party, PARTY!" was the first thing Bella and Flame heard when they entered the house. Nyte was already up and ready to go, decorating the house with streamers and balloons. Bella could smell Jenny's cooking and it made her mouth water.

"Bella!" Xen greeted, hugging Bella to her. Xen then turned to Flame and looked at him worriedly. "How are you?" she asked. Xen noticed the look Flame and Bella shared.

"I'm much, _much_ better now," he chuckled. Bella gave him a wink and blew him a kiss before padding into the kitchen.

"Uh huh," Xen laughed.

Everyone went out to greet Bella and Flame. Bella was in the kitchen eating when Damien asked her if she was ready. Bella nodded and she called after Flame. They made their ways into Damien's office, and Bella laid down on the metal, rolling bed. She held Flame's hand tightly and flinched when Damien put the cold gel on her stomach.

"Easy there," Damien soothed. After a few moments, Bella heard Damien sigh in relief. He wiped the gel from Bella's stomach and helped her get up.

"How are they?" Flame asked worriedly.

"They're as healthy as twins should be," Damien smiled.

Bella smiled and Flame looked joyous. "So nothing happened during the fight?" Bella asked. Damien shook his head.

"Nope, they're perfectly healthy. Also, you're about six weeks along now. Your morning sickness will take up a notch from here on out, so be ready for that," Damien warned.

Bella nodded and looked at Flame. He looked a bit nervous but happy nonetheless. Damien quietly left the room to allow Bella and Flame to talk.

"This is really happening," Flame murmured.

"We're gonna be parents, Flame. I _still_ can't believe it," Bella said as well.

"Do you think we can do it?" he asked.

"I _know_ we can," Bella replied confidently.

Flame smiled and offered his hand to Bella. They made their way into the living room and were surprised that the Pack was already there.

"Hey guys!" Bella greeted, hugging each one of the Pack.

"The pool's clean!" Nix announced from the backyard.

Dimitri, Ritz, and Angel wooted. Bella heard three splashes and laughed.

"Come on, guys," Bella said to the Pack. Strangely enough, the Pack felt comfortable with the Environs. In fact, they considered them one of their own now.

"Pool? Helly yeah!" Paul howled and ran to the backyard. Bella heard another splash and laughter. She grinned.

"Let's get this party started!" Nyte exclaimed, pressing a button that caused a disco ball to emerge from the ceiling. Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"Where the hell does he get all of these things?" she asked Flame.

"Beats me," he grinned. He suddenly carried Bella and ran to the pool. She squeaked.

"Don't you dare – "

_SPLASH!_

"Flame Ash Environ!" Bella shrieked, gasping for air. Flame was also in the pool grinning sheepishly at her. Bella began to laugh and splash him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

Everyone around them smiled at the display. Soon enough, everyone joined them, making splashes of their own.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Environ. Forever," Flame promised.

Bella smiled and kissed him once again.

"Forever," she agreed.

**I must say, I did a lot better at the fight scene this time. My I'm in Love with a Rockstar fight scene sucked ass. So, hopefully this made up for that :D**

**Leave me some love! **


	25. Epilogue

**I've been so busy with my other story that I didn't realize that I still haven't uploaded an epilogue for this story. So here you go!**

**It's rather short, but I like it. Hope you do too :)**

Epilogue

**Bella POV**

_**8 Months Later…**_

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Fuck you! Of course, I can do it!" I snapped, making Flame flinch. I stretched my arms and tried to bend as far as I could, reaching for my dropped cup. I grunted and made an unattractive groan. "Damn it!"

Flame kneeled to try to grab the cup but I kicked his hand.

"Bella – "

"I'm pregnant not incompetent!"

"Umm… Bella..."

"What?" I snapped at Nyte.

"I think you're water just broke," he informed, moving his eyes down my legs. I looked down and my eyes widened at the sight of water dripping down my leg. I turned and locked eyes with Flame. He seemed to be frozen in place.

"Flame?" I asked nervously. He shook his head and looked at me with panic in his eyes.

"Shit! Fuck! What do I do?" he ranted.

"You can start by driving her to the hospital!" Nix shouted at him.

He nodded and carried me bridal style into his car.

"Are you okay back there?" he asked from the drivers' seat.

I felt an intense pain erupt from my side. "Crap! Just drive already, dammit!" he nodded quickly and sped out of the house.

I took deep breaths as I tried to control the pain. _In. Out. In. Out._ I felt another contraction hit me and shrieked in pain.

"Oh shit! We're here, we're here!" Flame announced with panic laced in his voice. He rushed me into the hospital and demanded that we be put into the emergency room. When he finally managed to get me into a bed, he immediately worried over me. "You'll be okay. I promise!"

I couldn't help chuckle, but winced at the pain. "Will _you_ be okay?"

"Okay! I'm here!" Damien announced.

"Please! Just get them out already," I begged.

Damien looked down, _cough_, down there and shook his head. "It's not time yet," he said.

"What do you mean it's not time yet?" I shrieked.

"You're only about four centimeters apart. You're gonna need to be at ten before you can give birth," he informed.

"How long is that going to take?" Flame asked.

"A few hours…" Damien answered regrettably.

"HOURS?"

_**10 Hours Later**_

"Can they come out yet?" I complained, feeling another contraction hit me. Damien inspected me once more and sighed in relief.

"It's time," he said finally. _Thank God!_

"Can you bring Xen in here?" I asked Flame. He nodded and called out for Xen.

"Yeah, Bells?" she asked me.

"I want you to be here," I told her.

"But – "

"Please," I pleaded. She gave me a bright smile and nodded.

"Get ready to push," Damien warned. "Okay, let's try. Push!"

I grunted and tried to push as hard as I could, gripping Flame's hand tightly. The first push left me breathing heavily as I collapsed onto the bed.

"Again, Bella!"

"FUCK!" I shrieked.

"Bella?" Flame asked nervously.

"Don't… don't talk to me," I grizzled.

"Push!" Damien commanded once again.

"I c-can't – "

"You have to Bells," Xen tried to encourage, "You're almost there."

I groaned and tried to push again. As I collapsed onto the bed, I heard the cry of my first baby.

"It's a boy," Damien announced. I panted in exhaustion but the sound of my baby boy made the pain worthwhile. "Uh oh," Damien suddenly muttered.

"What's going on?" Flame demanded from him.

"Bella won't be able to deliver the other baby. The baby is turned upside down. Bella will need to have a C-Section," he answered.

"Are you fucking serious?" I yelled.

"I'll have to sedate you," Damien informed.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt Flame's hand grip my own. I could feel the needle go through my skin and before I knew it, I blacked out.

**3****rd**** POV**

_**Ten Years Later**_

"Kids, are you ready for this?" The twins nodded their heads eagerly at their uncle. "Okay… shoot!"

The three turned around from the corner and pummeled Ritz, Dimitri, and Angel with paintballs. Kayde had the most excited look on his face and Violet was just glad that for once she was able to be a part of the 'guys.'

"NYTE!" they yelled, their voices echoing throughout the house.

Violet accidently missed her aim and knocked down a vase, causing it to break into pieces. Nyte and Kayde both looked at her with horrified expressions.

"NYTE!" Jenny and Bella screamed.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!"

Violet looked down, trying not to meet her mother's eyes. Kayde shuffled his feet nervously.

"What did I tell you about playing paintball while I'm in the house?" Jenny scolded.

"And what did I tell you about involving my kids in your idiotic schemes?" Bella demanded from Nyte. Kayde and Violet both glanced at each other and smirked. "And you two are also in trouble!"

_Crap,_ the twins both groaned.

Flame rounded the corner and laughed at the sight of Ritz, Dimitri, and Angel. "Who did this? I give you props," he grinned.

"We did!" the twins said immediately.

Flame chuckled and brought the twins into his arms. "I'm proud of you," he said, faking a tear. Bella, however, smacked him behind his head. "Oww," he groaned, "What was that for?"

"Don't encourage them!"

Violet turned to give Flame her signature pout and he couldn't help but melt under it. Kayde was also giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, Bella. They're just having fun," he said.

"Yeah, Bella," Nix agreed, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously – "

"Loosen up, fool," Xen grinned, nudging Bella's side before kneeling down to hug her godchildren.

"No! Don't listen to them," Angel pleaded.

"Punish them!" Ritz agreed.

"Please!" Dimitri begged.

Bella looked back and forth between the two sides. She let out a sigh of exasperation. "Screw you guys," she muttered before walking out.

"What…?"

Kayde and Violet grinned at each other and gave the other a high five.

"We're so off the hook," Kayde smiled.

"Works everytime," Violet agreed.

Ritz, Dimitri, and Angel glared at the twins.

"Get over it," Terra snapped.

"You guys were way worse," Zephy added.

"No, we weren't – " Terra gave Angel a glare. "Okay, we were but – "

"But nothing," Zephy interrupted.

"Come on then," Flame said to the children, "Let's go grovel to your mother."

"But Dad," the twins whined. He gave them a stern look. They hung their heads and followed him quietly.

"At least we all know that he's _still_ whipped," Nyte laughed.

"NYTE!"

**And this is it. The OFFICIAL end of Another Chance.**

**I would just like to take this time to say thank you to every single person who has been with me throughout this hell of a ride with Bella and Flame and the rest of the crazy Environ family. **

**Please check out my other story, especially If You're a Bird, I'm a Bird. It's kind of a bit like this story, so I'm sure you'll like it :)**

**Once again, THANK YOU so much for supporting me, reviewing, and everything else in between.**

**Until next time! :)**


End file.
